My Amazing Hero Quirk is Ruining My Gender Identity!
by KSLCross
Summary: I should be happy. I mean, I have one hell of a Quirk! Throne of Heroes, a Quirk that lets me access the powers of legendary Heroes of both Past and Future. There's just one problem. THEY'RE ALL GIRLS! What? A Harem? Riajuus should die? Screw you! Using their powers... TURNS ME INTO A GIRL, DAMMIT! What? The body adapts to better accommodate Quirks? IS THAT WHY I'M SO GIRLY NOW!
1. Pilot: Ep 1 - Chiba Hinata: Origin

AN0: NOTE! I somehow mixed up INSTALL and INCLUDE for the ENTIRE CHAPTER! So I fixed it!

PLUS ULTRA!

AN1: ALERT! GENDERBENDING, BUT NO YAOI!

For those of you who have followed me for a while, please read this. Thank you for your time.

For those who follow me because of my RWBY fanfic reboot 'The Gamer's Arc', good news. It's pretty much done. I'll put it up in a week's time or so.

In all honesty, I've pretty much been done with it a while, but kept changing stuff and becoming unsatisfied with random shit. The problem was that I have TOO many things I wanna write for a bunch of stuff, but no job because I have to take classes again, and then no drive to write when I'm taking more classes again. And being broke and being unable to do shit is discouraging af.

And yet I got addicted to Fate Grand Order (which is Gacha Hell) and I keep getting sucked into and rewatching the hell out of My Hero Academy and Konosuba.

So writing this actually got some of my creative juices flowing again, letting me finish Ch 7 of The Gamer's Arc. I also have an idea for a Fate/Konosuba crossover that I'm itching to work on, but I'm finding myself fairly sated by this Fate/BokuNoHero.

And I'm confident in my creativity and writing ability, although a couple months of not writing's definitely made me rusty. So if my ability seems to have dropped some, I apologize.

I'm actually thinking of maybe starting a for Fanfiction to keep me motivated and actually able to write. Especially since if I'm making money to entertain through my writing, it might keep me accountable, as I would have NO excuses in such a situation. Like a side-job.

This is just an idea, btw, because I really wish myself that I'd put out more written story work.

Especially cuz I also have an outline for an actual standalone book that I've been putting on the back burner for a while that is just FILLED with weird, but fun characters and concepts. (Code Named: Little Croc) I'm putting this out there just because I'm interested in your opinions, not because I'm demanding anything from my readers.

Well, that's enough of my rambling, please enjoy!

* * *

Begin

* * *

"Looky looky Hina-chan! It's the newest All Might action figure!" A grinning green haired boy cheerfully and triumphantly shoved a shining toy into his friend's face.

"It's awesome, Izuchii! But get it out of my nose, please." said 'Hina-chan' cheerily. "Have you shown Kacchan yet?"

'Izuchii' shook his head animatedly, causing the blue frock-like preschool uniform he was wearing to shake from side to side like a bouncing little jellyfish.

"Not yet, but I'm gonna-"

 **Crackle! Crackle! Pop! Pow!**

"Huh? What was that?" 'Hina-chan' turned his little raven-haired head towards the sound, nibbling on a Meiji chocolate mushroom snack. His purple irises glinted mischievously. The teachers had informed them that around this age, Quirks would begin manifesting for most people. This meant that anything that changed in the classroom would be because of Quirk.

"WHOA!"

"EVERYONE LOOK! KATSUKI'S GOT HIS QUIRK!"

"WOW! SO COOL!"

"Oh. So it's Kacchan." 'Hina-chan' tossed another choco-shroom into his mouth as he approached the crowd, spotting 'Izuchii' excitedly squeeze his way through the rest of his classmates towards their mutual best friend.

Even the teachers had come crowding around to see the awakening of a new Quirk.

"Wow. That's the Quirk of a Hero for sure!" said one as they congratulated the boy named Katsuki Bakugo. "It's not everyday when you learn what your Quirk is! It's more important than birthdays!"

"Our little Kacchan's growing up, eh? Man his Quirk makes me jealous." said the teacher's assistant.

"Hmm! Of course my Quirk is awesome. It's me after all!" Bakugo grinned fearlessly. "I'm gonna be a Hero someday!"

'Izuchii' ran forward to take a closer look, too excited and curious to have any sort of sense of danger.

New Quirks were often hard to control, and their young users had no judgement of their ability and powers, so accidents were most common in little children between the ages of 4 - 7.

Therefore, while the teachers immediately loudly warned Midoriya Izuku aka 'Izuchii' to not get too close, it was too late as a particularly powerful explosion fired off in the wrong direction, hitting Izuku in the eye, instantly flash cooking and burning it away into a terrible smoking pit.

"AAAUAUUUAUGHHH!"

"OH MY GOD! KATSUKI KILLED IZUKU!"

"WAHHHHHHHHHH!"

"N… no… I didn't mean… to…"

"IZUCHIIIIIIIIIII!" Horror filled the stomach of Chiba Hinata (aka Hina-chan) as he almost threw up the Meiji Shrooms he had swallowed seconds earlier. Dropping the green cardboard box of chocolate treats, he dashed to Izuku's side, as the crying boy held both hands to his right eye, screaming in pain that no four year old should have been forced to feel.

[ _Oh my god… he can't even cry from his injured eye!_ ]

Hinata began hyperventilating, all sound seeming to bleed away as he held his friend, desperately trying to think of what he could do to help his friend.

[ _If Kacchan didn't mess up with his Quirk… If he didn't awaken his Quirk today…_ ] Hinata lamented. He shook his head. Although it would be the easy thing to do, it was wrong to put all the blame on Bakugo [ _WHAT DO I DO!? WHAT CAN I DO IN THE FIRST PLACE?!_ ]

[ **...Do you desire power?** ]

[ _Huh?_ ]

[ **If you had power… What would you do?** ]

[ _I'd save my friend! I'd heal him! I'd save his eye!_ ]

[ **Is that so?** ] The voice giggled. [ **Then I shall lend you my power. Call to me, little lamb.** ]

Hinata held back his tears at the kind words as he grit his teeth desperately.

He didn't know who the voice was, what to do, or what was going on. He would later inform those who questioned him that the next words he spoke came out of his mouth without being told what to do and without thinking.

" **I̡͗͐͆ͧͮͦ̚N̶̠̣͛͋ͧC̀̊͗͏͙̘L̥͚̩͇̙̮̈́͋̋͂U͙̘̯̮̗͈͖͡Ḑ͇̳̪͎̻E̹͋ͪͥ̉̈̒:̶͙ͮ ̛͍̯̝̹̫ͬͫͨ́͋ͅR̥Ị̯̤ͧ̄D̔͌̅̿͋́Eͤ̒́ͦR̺!̼͔ͯ̂͒ͯͯͅͅ** "

A staff as tall as a grown man materialized above Hinata's head. The staff had a silver cross protruding from the top, with a smaller blue cross made of what once must have been the biggest sapphire in the world as the larger, silver cross's core. It was held in place by ornamental gold connector inlaid with beautiful ruby, the gold stretched down like gentle tendrils over the purple leather that wrapped around the body of the staff, which provided the grip. A smaller golden decorative cross, also inlaid with ruby was attached to the butt of the staff.

The whole class grew silent at the sight of the beautiful staff, as if it had a regal, almost holy aura. Whether it was that saintly feeling, or it's bewitching beauty, or the fact that what Hinata had done was undoubtedly a Quirk as well, nobody made a sound as it descended slowly into his outstretched hands.

" **O Lord. Let thyne light shine! I beg of you… GRANT ME A MIRACLE!** "

Green light exploded from both Hinata's body and the staff, as golden motes of light appeared from thin air and descended upon the room.

A small hiss could be heard as the green light and golden motes gravitated towards Izuku's eye, the useless charred flesh floated away as ash as a new eye grew in it's place. The skin around it becoming fresh baby peach, a clear contrast to it's previous sickly grey and black, drew gasps from those around him.

Everyone could feel the energy in the room.

It throbbed through them all like an unimaginable holy heartbeat.

Little scabs peeled away to fresh, clean skin.

Scars glowed before fading away.

The teacher even felt her lower back pains and the phantom pain from the foot that she had lost in a villain attack four years back fade away.

Then a clacking could be heard as her prosthetic foot unlatched itself and fell away as a new foot appeared in it's place.

The teacher's aide, her boyfriend of seven years gaped, tears falling from his eyes as she desperately held her hands to her mouth, trying incredibly hard not to begin sobbing in joy, knowing that currently her wards came first. Even if she had witnessed the greatest miracle in her life.

Hinata cared little about the opinions of his friends, tossing the staff away causing it to disappear in a gentle glow.

"Izuchii! Are you ok, Izuchii! Speak to me!"

"A...arigato, Hina-chan…" Izuku managed to choke out before succumbing to the earlier shock and passing out.

Katsuki couldn't believe his eyes.

He hadn't meant to hurt Deku at all. Even if he was a useless weakling at times, the boy was one of his best friends after all. They had been nursing friends since their first cradle. How could this have happened?

And what the hell was Hina-chan's Quirk?

The strongest healing Quirk in the world belonged to a Hero born from the second Quirk generation called Recovery Girl, and even she couldn't heal what wasn't there. If it was her, Deku would have had to live with a single eye all his life...

Wasn't this…

...a miracle?...

This guy…

Hina-chan, who was always laid-back and calm…

Since when was he such an overwhelmingly impossible character?!

It didn't take long for the class to dissolve into chaos, the teachers forcing the little kids into a different room as they contacted the proper authorities as protocol indicated while Izuku, Hinata, and Bakugo were all left where they were so that they could be questioned accordingly.

Of course, Bakugo didn't get into trouble.

It was the very first day he had his Quirk and it was really Izuku's fault for being so overzealous and excited in the first place.

But the issue became Hinata.

Healing Quirks were one of the rarest in the world. Any country could easily be proud and happy if they could claim that they had even a single Healing Quirk. They were priceless abilities that could overcome even the power of modern medicine.

But none of the Healers in this world could regenerate what was truly lost. Especially an amputated body part of four years.

It was so powerful that it would endanger the young child's life.

If a powerful Villain or criminal organization got to him, then things could become VERY bad.

The government swept in and Chiba Hinata was withdrawn from his preschool the very next morning as he entered protective custody.

In the span of a single moment, Chiba Hinata became the most famous four year old in the entire world. Luckily, his name being both common and unisex, the government blacklisted and hid all the child's personal information, hiding even his gender and birthdate from the masses.

While tabloids and newspapers kept speculating on whether it was the birth of a god, a quirk that blessed the user with the power of the gods, or even as mind boggling as the rejection of reality itself, swarms of reporters harassed the little preschool until the police had to take action.

It became such an issue that the Federal Bureau of Heroics declared that Chiba Hinata would be protected by both of the Number 1 and Number 2 heroes, All Might and Endeavor, making sure that this Quirk could not fall under the hands of Villains.

Or the greatest hidden evil of the world…

 **All for One**.

"Indeed. If All for One stole young Hinata-chan's Quirk, then it would spell disaster for the world…" A tall, muscular blond man mused. "As it is, I am no longer able to handle him at his best…"

"Indeed. However, if young Hinata-chan were to heal YOU…" A large white mouse the size of Hinata himself grinned smugly from inside his little suit, "It could change everything."

They turned to Chiba Hinata, who could only stare with stars in his eyes at the overbearingly heroic visage of the greatest Hero in the world, much to the irritation of a blazing Endeavor.

The Hellfire Quirk user was, understandably internally furious.

Due to the current situation, he had learned that All Might had been slowly but surely weakening from an injury so severe that it had absolutely destroyed one of his lungs and had damaged his heart, weakening both the blond's circulatory system and immune system. The amount of time each day that he could even USE his power had been lessening. If he had somehow surpassed All Might in this state and learned of it later, Endeavor would have never accepted it. Nor would he now.

He grinned ferociously at the little child in front of him.

However, this ridiculous child could do it. He could restore All Might to his prime. And in doing so, Endeavor would have the proper rival that his pride demanded.

While Hinata had been clearly terrified to learn that ALL MIGHT of all people had a Villain Nemesis so powerful that he had almost DIED fighting him, and even more shocked to learn of his despair inducing injury, he was determined to do his best to heal the injury.

[ **It shall not be enough, little lamb.** ]

[ _Huh?_ ]

[ **The injury is not merely old and complex. It carries an evil miasma. A curse of death and decay.** ]

[ _Wh-what?_ ]

Hinata gulped, trying to choke down the dark feeling in the pit of his stomach.

[ _What do you mean? This power you gave me… I healed Izuchii with it!_ ]

[ **And so I understand it better than anyone. You cannot use its full power with merely a basic Include. You need to draw on more power. You must become a Vessel. One able to withstand my very Identity.** ]

[ _...I can do it._ ]

[ **Are you sure? Once you do this… there will be no stepping back.** ]

[ _You're a part of my Quirk, right? Then believe in me. Because I believe in you!_ ]

A beautiful and lovely laughter filled his head.

[ **Then I shall do as you wish, my Master. I shall from this day forth serve you as the Lord has declared of me. Call upon me, Master. _Your feelings, your heart that believes, I can certainly feel it._** ]

" **I̹̠͔̯N͎̠̼̫͍͓̍͐͊͆S̳̙̀Ṭ͚͕̗̜̝̑ͫȦ͇̗̥͔͈̽ͦ͑L̻͋ͬ̆ͨͭ͆L͙͈̞̽̉ͪ:̷̣͕̭͚͋͊̂ͤ̉̑̚ ̱̟̹ͩR̶͇̟͖͎̪͎͎ͦ͒̆ͥ͌Iͭ̀ͩ͆ͪ͒͏͍͓̗̬̪͕D̶͇͛ͯ̈̀̄̈́E͍͚̘͚͕̭̭͌ͨͪ͆R̜̐ͦ!̦̦̭̗͇̓͛ͧ ̤̋ͥ̏́́̚S̻͖̐̽̔̈̆͋̇A̠͓̗͙͕͙̬Ḯ̳̳̦͍͓̠̦́N̪̖̳̯̝ͪ͜Ț̴̦̽̾ M̢͎͈̍͆̑̍ͤA̜͕̖̲ͯ̄̓ͭ͘R̫̻͇̺͈͝T̻͔̻̟͍̐͒̉̅̏̑H̖͎́A̍̀!̼͖̪ͣ͡** "

" **O Lord! Let thyne Light heal this blessed shield. Tend to the Lion's wounds! Grant me thyne Miracle!** "

A beautiful staff appeared in Hinata's hands, releasing soothing green light and awe inducing golden motes of light that swarmed and flew to All Might's old injury in his torso, eliciting a gasp of surprise and then a sigh of comfort.

It was undoubtedly the most amazing feeling that he had ever felt.

Unseen to the naked eye the destroyed left lung glowed as it was restored to a perfect state, scars in the heart melted away like lies, old injuries and aches were purged like they had never occurred.

"This is… REBIRTH…" All Might exclaimed in English with wide eyes, unable to believe what was happening to him in front of his own eyes. Or to his own body.

Even Endeavor could feel his body being rejuvenated and old ailments and scars being turned into perfect, healthy flesh.

Principle Nezu of U.A. Academy couldn't even process what was happening as the scar over his right eye turned into healthy pink flesh and lustrous white fur burst forth like spring flowers after a light shower.

The old feelings of experiments past to induce Quirks in lab mice had always left him with phantom twinges that he used to just ignore by using his Quirk: High Spec to induce a state of mind over matter, but he could even feel those aches disappear in the holy light of Saint Martha.

However.

"Not to sound… undeserving… but Hinata shonen… weren't you a… you know… boy?" All Might questioned.

"Eh?"

Hinata looked at himself using the perfectly polished shining silver of her staff.

Long, luxurious lavender hair held in place by a gold-decorated silk veil. A… surprisingly scandalous nun's habit of baby blue and azure had been sized perfectly for a four year old girl's body, revealing both healthy upper thighs over beautifully crafted silk stockings, and a large T of bare skin revealing cute clavicles and some chest that shouldn't be, but somehow was budding, down to a lolicon including belly button.

The ridiculous outfit was held up by black ribbons and a red silk neck guard that protected the upper shoulders and neck, further decorated by gold crosses.

"...The hell am I looking at?" Endeavor stared incredulously, sure that Hinata would grow to be a beaut- WHAT WAS HE THINKING! He glared inwardly. This wasn't his child, and he definately wasn't a lolicon!

"...EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!" Hinata screamed aloud, dropping the almost six foot long staff.

They would all soon learn that when using his Quirk to it's fullest, also called Install Mode, he would turn into a girl, much to the young boy's dismay and the amusement of the Heros of Japan. However, this was also perfect for the young Hinata to disguise himself from the public, eventually granting him some freedom to move about in public as the whole world would come to believe that he was a girl as Hinata was convinced into country-wide tours healing the sick and injured, even able to grant miracles that could dispel incurable diseases and restore the bodies of injured Heroes and civilians alike.

And so there were an influx of older legendary Heroes returning to their former line of work, driving down the crime rate even further.

Once he became fourteen years old, just a little over a year before he would be allowed into U.A. through the recommendation program, there was even an incident that brought even more attention on the young boy.

"A… A NUCLEAR MELTDOWN?! AND A VILLAIN BECAME UNSTOPPABLE THROUGH RADIATION ABSORPTION?!" All Might spoke into his cell phone with a surprised voice. "... Yes. Yes. I'll head there immediately! I'll use my full speed and be there in 15… no! 10 minutes!"

All Might ended the call and quickly changed into his super suit.

"HINATA SHONEN! BIG TROUBLE!" he yelled backward towards the door behind him while changing.

A clatter and banging was heard as Hinata tripped and fell over in surprise, dropping a box of kitchenware in his hands.

For the past 9 years he and his mother had been living with All Might and Endeavor, bouncing between the houses of the two top heroes as the situation demanded. Having been both an only child and raised by a single mother, the Chiba family members were nothing if not adaptable.

The only thing that bothered them was that they were very particular about their kitchenware and needed to move heavy boxes of pots and pans fairly often.

"Ouch, dammit. That hurts…" Hinata moaned pitifully as he rubbed his toes.

He had grown much since that fateful day nine years ago, but much to his dismay, the influence from his Quirk had ensured that he grew up to be rather effeminate, with beautiful, gentle features looking more like a very pretty tomboy than a girlish boy.

Although he would never take back his past choices, he really wished that his Quirk didn't come with such a bothersome downside.

[ **It seems we'll be needed once again, Master.** ] Saint Martha giggled in his mind.

Another voice followed, [ **Should you have need of my sword, I shall give you my all, Master.** ]

[ **Ha ha! If you need it, don't hesitate to call on your bishoujo neighborhood Archer!** ] Another voice cheerily added.

Hinata chuckled weakly.

His Quirk was officially called Throne of Heroes. Through it he had access to the great legendary Heroes of both Past and Future in the form of nine spirits. Seven conventional classifications of Sabre, Archer, Lancer, Rider, Caster, Assassin, and Berserker, as well as two nonstandard classes, each with it's own strengths and weaknesses.

The problem?

Each and every one of his Heroes were women.

Well, they were all female at least.

[ **Hey! You were thinking something really rude there, aren't you, Onii-chan?!** ]

[ _Hai, hai, Caster-chan. Whatever you say._ ]

[ **Mumumumumumu!** ] Caster muttered irritably. [ **Onii-chan's mean!** ]

Hinata just ignored her as he rushed into his room in All Might's apartment to quickly change into his Hero Outfit. Not that it really mattered considering that the clothes would change as he would likely have to use his Quirk to the Install Mode level anyways for something on this scale.

It was a simple black skintight unitard with a nine pointed star on his chest, each point ending in a symbol of the Hero Classes he possessed and on his back were golden letter that stated: Apprentice Hero - Miracle.

He slipped into his golden elbow length gloves and knee high gold boots before he pulled up the facemask attached the unitard, only his shoulder length raven locks and iconic purple eyes really making him stand out with his simplistic outfit.

While normally he wasn't allowed to go out in uniform and perform Hero duties, there were rare exceptions such as this one when All Might or Endeavor needed a helping hand or his healing abilities would be necessary, so the Federal Bureau of Heroics had cleared Hinata for an official Heroics Exception Permit License when he was taken into protection.

His healing powers had often be put to the test throughout the years as disasters seemed to occur somewhat frequently in Japan.

Hinata truly had no time to react as All Might grabbed him the moment he finished changing and ran out the door, holding the young teen like a bag of rice over his shoulder.

He closed his eyes and tried to relax as much as he could as he drew power from the Heroic Spirit he had with the most defensive power in an attempt to withstand the G-Forces and motion sickness that were wearing away at his body.

[ _Sorry, I know it's hard on you when I use your toughness without pulling out your Noble Phantasm through Install Mode._ ]

[ **Don't worry about it, Master. I've been through much worse. I can handle this much.** ]

Hinata sighed apologetically, as that didn't necessarily make him feel better about the situation.

And while he really wished that Yagi-sensei would use a little more common sense at times, Hinata never complained about a little roughness when time was of the essence.

It seemed as he arrived to the disaster site in no time at all as All Might stopped at a mountain overlooking the city to get a good grasp on the situation. A glowing red nuclear facility could be seen in the distance, not too far from the shore-line. However a more threatening glow was coming from a hulking 40 meter tall giant dinosaur-esque Villain that was wreaking havoc in the city.

"Wow that's huge… And it's inside the city limits! This is bad, sensei!" Hinata grimaced.

The Villain fired a bright green plasmic beam into the city as Hinata finished his sentence, much to the concern of both All Might and Hinata. All Might had been about to jump with all his might, no pun intended, but the beam was sucked in by a tiny white figure in the distance that was standing on the top floor of a skyscraper.

"Oh! Number 13 was already here! What fortune!" All Might grinned happily. "This is our chance! With 13 to nullify those radioactive beams and my strength, we'll force him into the ocean to minimize the damage he can cause! And we'll kill two birds with one stone by restricting the Villain's aim to a smaller angle of attack, making it easier for 13 to absorb that beam with his Quirk: Black Hole! Shonen! Stay back here and use your Archer Install to give us support should anything go wrong. If needed, I'm giving you permission to your Rider's Noble Phantasm. I can't run on water for more than two or three steps, so I might end up needing your support. You told me that your Rider's Noble Phantasm is your best aquatic situation ability, right?"

"So good that I'm considering leading with it, yeah."

"HA HA HA! Let's leave the most successful option as our Ace in the Hole, Hinata shonen! Now… I'M OFF! ALL MIGHT! LAUNCHING! PLUS! ULTRA!"

Hinata had to protect his face with both arms as All Might leapt away at full force, almost bowling the young boy over via shockwave. He only need one more leap before flying into the Villain's face, a single fist extended like a modern day, real-life superman.

"All Might is so damn cool!" Hinata fanboyed for only a second before centering himself. "He punched that thing across the city! The tail grazed a few buildings… but the damage looks superficial. Hope nobody got hurt from that… From the center of the metropolis to the beach shore in a single punch… Amazing…"

[ **It would not be feasible if he had been in the state you met him in 9 years ago, Master.** ]

[ _Umu. Thanks as always for your help, Martha-nee._ ]

[ **Ufu fu fu. Not a problem at all, Master.** ]

[ **Rider. Favorite. Not fair. Master. Meanie.** ] the monotone voice of a young girl echoed, only a hint of pouting apparent in her intonation.

[ **Ara~** ] Rider cooed, grinning happily.

[ _Th-that's not true, Assassin. I don't pick favorites like that, you know that. I've just known Rider the longest. It can't be helped._ ]

[ **Onii-chan's a liar~** ] Caster pouted along, [ **Onii-chan's a-** ]

[ _Fine, fine. I'll treat you and Assassin to cake after this in apology for not using you often enough. I can't help that I don't often have the ability to use your skillsets! Just wait a few more months, ok? Once I'm in UA, I'll use you more often, ok?_ ]

[ **Hai, onii-chan.** ] they both responded happily.

Hinata just sighed.

"You two just wanted free cake, dammit… Ah, well. Kids will be kids, I guess. Ready then, Archer?"

[ **Ha ha! Yay! Let's go Darling!** ]

" **I̡͗͐͆ͧͮͦ̚N̶̠̣͛͋ͧC̀̊͗͏͙̘L̥͚̩͇̙̮̈́͋̋͂U͙̘̯̮̗͈͖͡Ḑ͇̳̪͎̻E̹͋ͪͥ̉̈̒:͏̹̱͇̳̪̹ ̭̊̈͜A̮̞̮̠ͥ̒ͥ̂R̢̦ͯ̃̄̑̓C̨͉̬͈̋͗̅H̍̇̈́͂҉͉̠̣̬̭̰E̹̱ͦ̃͝R̟͚͚!̪̤̬͓̣͢** "

A golden bow appeared in Hinata's hands, multiple arcs of gold, like crescent moons made up the weapon, a gold handguard at it's core, small circular gems were inlaid, looking like tiny universes wrapped up in ethereal orbs. They glittered with otherworldly beauty as Hinata raised up the bow and took aim at the Villain.

"Man… he looks like a crappy Godzilla for real tho…" the young Hero muttered as silver light gathered on the bow like moonbeams. The light formed a large eldritch arrow that drew itself back without Hinata having to draw it back as he took aim at the Villain who was pushed back once more by a devastating SMASH from All Might.

"He's got it handled, but covering fire's always welcome, right?"

The silver bolt grew in size before firing, shattering the sound barrier. It struck and pierced the elbow of the giant lizard-like Villain, preventing All Might from being hit in midair by a wild right hook.

"No matter how armored you are… joints are hard to armor up ya know… And nobody hunts better than the Goddess of the Hunt herself."

[ **Ha ha, flattery won't work on me, Darling~** ]

The problem was that without entering Install Mode, Hinata didn't have enough strength to pierce the Godzilla knock-off's scales. Before the hour was up, there were multiple moonlight bolts piercing into the soft bit's of the Villain's body, even having taken away the vision of an eye, but the monstrous being refused to back down, even weathering the frightening power of All Might's punches.

"Must be all the radiation making him stronger and relieving his injuries… We have to force him further away from the fallout, but even All Might can't fight in the ocean while matching that thing… Plan B is Plan A all along, huh? And I suppose the only way of getting to the coast quickly is…"

[ **YAY! I get to go running! It's a foot race! Ha ha! This is nostalgic! _Here it comes! Darling! Am I cute?_** ]

[ _You're always cute._ ] Hinata rolled his eyes.

[ ** _Hmm! Quite nice!_** ]

[ _Hmm? What is?_ ]

And so Hinata would go to lose some more SAN points that day.

" **I̹̠͔̯N͎̠̼̫͍͓̍͐͊͆S̳̙̀Ṭ͚͕̗̜̝̑ͫȦ͇̗̥͔͈̽ͦ͑L̻͋ͬ̆ͨͭ͆L͙͈̞̽̉ͪ:͈̩̼̠̤̜̇̅͢ ̀̂A̞̬̻̪͌͋ͪͭ̈́̚ͅRͣ͛ͧC͈̗̦̗ͯ̿͋̓H͉̤̮̲̭͔̊̅ͧ̌̊̍E̪̚R̰͙̍̎͗̈!͓̲̜̼̟̀ͅ ͇̱͉̦͉̰͈ͨ̉̎͊̇̉O̻͈̗̳͕͋̂̓͋ͧͣ͗R̯ͧ̐I̭̭̟̘̺̻͊̔͌ͭ̂O̥ͦ͜N̮̥̙̥͍̠!̛͔͍͈̝͙̓̽** "

This was the one Install Mode that would cause Hinata to take the fullest form of his Heroic Spirit, even though aside from Assassin and Caster who were both younger than him, he would transform into an age equivalent version in normal circumstances.

A beautiful platinum blonde seemingly in the early twenties, with large, full breasts that would make any gravure idol grit her teeth in envy. A perfect hourglass figure, perhaps the perfect measurement for beauty. Period. Hinata was now in a dress that was originally the pelt of a white tiger Phantasmal Beast transformed into a Mystic Code unique to the Divine Spirit known as Artemis. She had merged with the Heroic Spirit of her first love, the hunter Orion, causing the white dress trimmed in crimson slowly became a sunset orange, then blood red as it reached the bottom of the dress.

There was a silver cresent that floated behind Hinata with gold and silver decorating its ends. It should also be noted that while it wasn't hanging from Hinata's new beautiful platinum hair, there were little curtains of hair that had attached to that silver cresent, turning an indescribable shade of red where the hair met the silver Mystic Code.

While Orion wouldn't tell him the point of the second Mystic Code, he knew the power of the first, the dress was both to protect the body and increase it's speed.

And Artemis practically invented the CONCEPT of footracing!

A blur of silver and red, as if light itself manifested and blazed through the city, leaving only the widest and longest wavelengths behind. A red glow. Even All Might couldn't match this one aspect when Orion took him seriously.

Speed.

A speed that through its PURE CONCEPT could not lose to ANYONE.

Although Hinata had been more than a dozen kilometers from the edge of town, the beach being on the other side, Hinata found himself on the sandy shore a mere five seconds.

A patch of sand next to him exploded as All Might landed back on shore after punching the Villain again.

[ **...This isn't right… That guy… that's not a human with a Quirk.** ]

"...Huh?"

"Hina- AHEM! I mean! Miracle! I just got word from HQ! That lizard-"

"Isn't human. I know. Orion just told me."

[ **It's an animal with a Quirk. A Phantasmal Beast, not unlike the principle of that school you want to go to, Darling. Since this is the case, you and nun girl can go all out.** ]

[ **W-Wait just a minute! Who are you calling nun-girl, huh? Undying old ha… Ahem. I mean, yes this is quite the fortunate turn of events, Master. Let's pretend that little lizard is a false moon god and crush it, shall we?** ]

[ **WHO ARE YOU CALLING A HAG?! A FALSE MOON GOD?! I'LL CRUSH YOU, YOU LITTLE VIOLENT NUN-GIRL! DARLING DOESN'T NEED A MAN-LIKE WOMAN LIKE YOU!** ]

"...Why do they always fight like this…" Hinata cried pitifully as he returned to his original state.

He gave his lower back a light pounding to massage it as he took in a deep breath.

Fast or not, running with breasts that would make watermelons feel inferior was NOT good for one's back.

"Ah. Ahem. Back problems?" All Might grinned nervously, a bit of red on his face.

Not that Hinata blamed him.

All Might was no pervert, but Artemis was just genuinely THAT HUGE.

"Sexual Harassment."

"URK!"

Not that he'd let All Might get away with it, of course. Being cooped in all the time, Hinata had to find fun somewhere in life.

Mentor or not, as a straight male, he felt EXTRA uncomfortable whenever he was stared/leered at in his Install Mode.

Well, putting that aside…

" **I̹̠͔̯N͎̠̼̫͍͓̍͐͊͆S̳̙̀Ṭ͚͕̗̜̝̑ͫȦ͇̗̥͔͈̽ͦ͑L̻͋ͬ̆ͨͭ͆L͙͈̞̽̉ͪ:̷̣͕̭͚͋͊̂ͤ̉̑̚ ̱̟̹ͩR̶͇̟͖͎̪͎͎ͦ͒̆ͥ͌Iͭ̀ͩ͆ͪ͒͏͍͓̗̬̪͕D̶͇͛ͯ̈̀̄̈́E͍͚̘͚͕̭̭͌ͨͪ͆R̜̐ͦ!̦̦̭̗͇̓͛ͧ ̤̋ͥ̏́́̚S̻͖̐̽̔̈̆͋̇A̠͓̗͙͕͙̬Ḯ̳̳̦͍͓̠̦́N̪̖̳̯̝ͪ͜Ț̴̦̽̾ M̢͎͈̍͆̑̍ͤA̜͕̖̲ͯ̄̓ͭ͘R̫̻͇̺͈͝T̻͔̻̟͍̐͒̉̅̏̑H̖͎́A̍̀!̼͖̪ͣ͡** "

While the outfit design hadn't changed from 9 years ago, it was now properly sized to fit the 14 year old version of Saint Martha that Hinata had become through Install Mode.

"And for a little more juice… 2nd Ascension!"

[ _ **A Miracle, once more, here.**_ ]

Consecrated and blessed silver gauntlets and grieves appeared over the light decorative gold and silk gloves and heels that Hinata was already wearing. Then a belt with two imperial gold hip guards that resembled very large coin-shields appeared on her womanly hips. Consecrated and blessed chainmail emerged from where the red silk neck guard met cape, the red silk of the neckguard growing over the mail as well, adding more color to the nun's habit as a whole.

"I've been gathering the needed power and understanding of the Rider class to do this for a while… Which means…"

Hinata grinned, a bit of Saint Martha's countryside hardness bleeding into his excitement.

"This is the first time I've gotten to actually USE a Noble Phantasm… I'm a little excited! _**O, Dragon That Knew Not of Love… Like Stars! TARASQUE!**_ "

A brilliant light flashed out from 'The Staff HE Gave Me' and the water in front of Hinata bubbled before a giant turtle-like dragon emerged from the ocean, a lion-like mane giving it an intimidating but regal appearance.

"But you know, little Godzilla-chan… Tarasque is a real Dragon. A Phantasmal Creature whose very Identity embodies two Concepts: **LOVELESS** and…" a sadistic grin twisted at the world-class beautiful face of Saint Martha, " **TRANSCENDING** **ALL METALS!** "

The scales and carapace of Tarasque seemed to darken, thicken, and grow as the Dragon roared triumphantly becoming a whopping 70 meters high and 85 meters wide.

"And with the advancement of technology and humanity's development and reliance on steel and other alloys… HAS MADE TARASQUE EVEN STRONGER! Step from A+ into the realm of A++ Rank Noble Phantasms! TARASQUE!"

The faux Godzilla seemed to shake in fear before the Dragon as Tarasque spun like a top, colliding into the lizard driving it further into the ocean and away from the radiation of the nuclear plant.

After driving it a few kilometers back, it ended up becoming nothing more than a snack to the near invincible Dragon.

While helping with recovery efforts, Hinata had Tarasque shrink down to a more manageable size and both help move rubble as well as cheer up small children by giving them rides and letting them use his tail as a slide.

Videos would pop up later that day showing Hinata in Install Mode: Saint Martha summoning Tarasque in all his glory and absolutely destroying the monster that All Might fought to a standstill for an hour straight, although everyone was able to acknowledge that if it weren't for the unfavorable terrain as well the radiation, All Might probably would have destroyed the wannabe kaiju in three or four blows.

But the might, appearance, and versatility of Tarasque became a surprising overnight success, especially among small children who saw videos of a much smaller and cuter Tarasque play with children and carry around Hinata on his back.

It only took a few hours for fanart depicting 'Beauty and the Beast' became popular as well as a famous ero-doujin artist drew a semi-erotic picture of Saint Martha stretching sensually on Tarasque's back. The already revealing nun's habit not helping the poor boy's case.

After a long day of hard work rescuing, healing, and then purging away the radioactive fallout once Cementoss arrived, burying the remains of the energy plant under an untold amount of concrete to seal away further radiation, Hinata would come home to an internet sensation that he certainly didn't want.

All Might and a laughing Mrs. Chiba wouldn't be able to convince a depressed and disturbed Hinata from leaving his room for the rest of the week.

End

AN2: Please leave a review, so I can get a good idea for how you all feel about this story.

And please read AN1 above if you have the time.


	2. Ep 2 - UA Recommendation Program

AN1: So good responses, and definitely good critiques. Even managed to correct something HUGE because of them.

For these things, I thank you all.

Let me address the main issue: the pacing.

Yeah. It's weird. I know. The rest of the story isn't going to be like that, however. And that's because Chapter 1 is more of a prologue, concept chapter that had its pacing pounded out because I didn't want to have 10 chapters of growing up and growing into the Quirk, and keep me away from UA for too long.

Because it was WAY better than just throwing a character like this into the UA entry exam. Plus this will affect the storyline of My Hero Academia more, allowing a more different world, allowing me to take more liberties in changing canon without making it feel forced or out of place.

AN2: **PLEASE READ!**

I made a [ **Pat reon** ]! Even if I only make like 20 bucks a month or something crappy like that, if there's something to properly motivate me, I think I can keep myself more accountable with regular updates to my stories, so I'm giving this a try. This is PURELY for those of you who want to help out. It's just hard for me to keep uploading regularly when it's just a hobby and keep telling myself that I can put it to the side since (aside from when I'm OVER THE MOON in inspiration to write) I'm better off putting that time into working to pay bills and college loans and shit because I am broke as hell.

And please don't flame me over this, this is just something that I'm trying for a month or two to see if it helps. If it doesn't work and it turns out that I just go months without uploading and shit, I'll shut that shit down myself.

Look for KSLCross on [ **Pat reon** ] if you want to support my writing! Reviews also help. (They won't let you write [ **Pat reon** ] in normally, but they allow TWITTER? What the hell? lol)

* * *

HERO CORNER!

Chiba Hinata { **Miracle of the World: Miracle** }

Quirk: **Throne of Heroes**

Uses the Heroic Spirits of both Past and Future to grant blessings upon the world and defeat Villains.

Affiliation: Apprentice to All Might. Apprentice to Endeavor. Fated for U.A. High School Hero Class 1-A.

Birthday: May 4th

Height: 158 cm

Blood Type: O-

Likes: Takoyaki.

3 Sizes: "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK, YOU'RE DOING?! DON'T LET THEM SEE THAT! WHO'S GONNA CARE FOR THAT?!" - Chiba Hinata

Strength: C

Endurance: B

Agility: C+

Intelligence: D+

Cooperation: A+

Technique: B+

Mana: A-

Luck: A++

Noble Phantasm/Quirk: D to A++

* * *

BEGIN

* * *

It was roughly two months after the 'Beauty and the Beast' crisis when everything changed.

"...Hinata shonen… what do you remember about your childhood friends?"

It was eight in the morning and Hinata, who was currently packing up kitchenware to move to Endeavor's home, turned around with confusion.

"You mean Izuchii and Kacchan? Cuz' I don't really remember the rest of my preschool class very well. I keep in contact with them through HeroBook and Twitter, although it took a while for Kacchan to start talking to me again… Why do you ask?" Hinata topped off the cardboard moving box with its lid. "This is the first time you've asked me about them aside from when we first met."

And while it WAS true that they kept in touch, Hinata had become a psuedo-Hero and before he knew it, his once personal HeroBook and Twitter accounts had become forcibly turned into a public account for his Hero persona, Miracle. Which meant that for the sake of preserving Katsuki Bakugo and Midoriya Izuku's personal privacy, all their communication was through Private and Direct Messages.

Not that it didn't divert unneeded attention to his two childhood friends here and there.

Especially once people learned that Izuku was Quirkless.

Hinata had been quite distraught when he learned of this, as the trio had all dreamed of becoming top Heroes together, even asking his Heroic Spirits if there was ANY way that he could grant even ONE of their many powers to his best friend.

He had been shut down by them all, and had even offended Orion to the point that she didn't initially sealed away his access to her abilities for the first two years after he gained his Quirk.

"Well… the truth is I met young Midoriya shonen yesterday."

"Izuchii?"

All Might scratched his nose awkwardly, not meeting Hinata's eyes.

"He was Quirkless, just like you said all those years back. I rescued him from some odd slime Quirk Villain. That Bakugo friend of yours as well."

"WHAT?! WHAT HAPPENED TO THEM?! ARE THEY ALRIGHT?! IS THAT WHY YOU WERE BACK SO LATE LAST NIGHT?!"

All Might chuckled at Hinata's worried face, his young ward never really lost his cool due to the reliable presence of his Heroic Spirits always being with him, but he was still a very lonely child.

With such a powerful and sought after Quirk, he had become alienated from both society and his peers at a very young age. Luckily for him, Endeavor had children, allowing Hinata to still have a few playmates, but the young Master fought to preserve his bonds to his childhood friends with all his power.

The number one Hero supposed that was the reason why Hinata would do such a brazen thing as to grab All Might's hero suit by the collar, pull him down to eye level and demand explanations.

"Ha ha, they're fine, they're fine. Let me explain…"

Hinata spent the next half hour listening to a recap of the events of the previous day.

How Izuku had still desired to be a Hero, even though he was Quirkless.

All Might's apologetic rejection of his dream.

How the captured Villain got away due to an accident.

All Might searching all over the city, looking for the escaped Villain, only to find devastation.

And witnessing the most remarkable thing.

Heroes unable to act due to a hostage.

Bakugo.

But while Bakugo desperately fought off the Villain trying to take over his body, only one person took action.

Midoriya Izuku, a wimpy, cowardly Quirkless fanboy was the only one to bravely charge in and attempt to free Bakugo when a crowd of almost a hundred people stood, transfixed in both horror and awe.

And how could All Might ignore the noble heroic act in front of him and still call himself the number one hero?

"So after dealing with the press, I snuck away to find him… I told him the truth. That he had what it takes. The essence of a true Hero. That he is worthy! Of inheriting my power."

Hinata was sure that his eyes had outstripped dinner plates.

"Wait… you don't mean… **ONE FOR ALL**?..."

All Mi- No.

Toshinori Yagi smiled at him.

"Yes."

"...Yagi-sensei. Are you sure about this? It's…" Hinata grit his teeth. "You… aren't you forgetting the bigger picture here? You're ALL MIGHT! You're full power as a vessel of **One For All** has been restored! Even Nighteye-sempai's vision of the future has changed since I've healed you! There's no reason for you to find a successor this early! Once you hand over that torch, there's no going back! Don't you just forget all the consultations we had with Rider and Archer? Even if I were to bless you every single day to slow the degradation of power as much as possible, your time as All Might would end in three years if you really conserved it. But we KNOW your personality. We'd be lucky if the Symbol of Peace could fight for a single year! This… this better not be because of me wanting to be able to go to U.A. with both Kacchan and Izuchii! Because if it is, I'll never forgive you! Don't you know how important you are?!"

"N-now I know you're chewing me out here… and I know how you understand the potential repercussions of my decisions. And while I do wish I could make that dream of yours come true, it is neither the real reason nor an influence on this decision… I know just as much as you how important preserving the image of the Symbol of Peace is... But Hinata shonen."

Blue eyes met purple.

"He is the one. I felt it the moment I laid eyes on him. Although one might say that the timing is poor… Young Midoriya Izuku is, undoubtedly, the one that must become the next vessel of **One For All**."

A sigh parted from Hinata's lips as they twisted into a tired smile.

"So you're really that serious about this… ha ha… dammit Izuchii… to make ALL MIGHT feel that way… Dammit that's cool as hell…" Hinata's face bloomed into a beautiful smile. "...When are you gonna start training him? You've gotta begin molding him into a Vessel, right? I'll help! You choosing him as your successor makes me his one and only Sempai, after all!"

Yagi laughed heartily.

"The plan is to start tomorrow morning at 6 am. I'm going to use all the junk that's left on Takoba Municipal Beach Park on the edge of town to build him up his body by having him carry all the junk out and clean it up. Both in spirit of the original essence of heroics, volunteer service, as well as to build up muscle.."

Hinata nodded happily before picking up the box of kitchenware and heading for the door.

He stopped and turned around just before opening the door.

"Oh, and you and mom need to come to U.A. to fill the last bit of paperwork for the recommendation process. Don't forget, ok? You were the one insisting on me entering through this route, so stop forgetting to finish the paperwork. Mom won't complain about readjusting her schedule over and over because she's nice, but somebody's gotta put their foot down around here."

"Ha ha, my bad, my bad shonen. I'll wake up your mom after I whip up something to eat for the both of us."

"Just don't forget to use protection."

"H-HINATA SHONEN!"

"Ha ha ha ha!"

Hinata wondered what All Might's fans would think of a picture of his genuinely blushing face as he took the elevator down to the first floor of the apartment complex.

It would probably be priceless.

* * *

A high class, but nondescript black luxury car was waiting for Hinata once he reached the bottom. And while he couldn't spot them all, the effeminate boy knew that there were more than one bodyguards with eyes on him to make sure nothing bad would happen to him.

And keeping paparazzi away. Can't forget that.

But the trip to the Todoroki Mansion was a quiet and simple affair, as usual. The giant traditional Japanese mansion never failed to scream to the boy 'NIPPON!' and 'NOUVEAU RICHE!' in his heart.

Considering that All Might preferred smaller, cozier apartments really made every moment at the Todoroki household stand out.

"Tadaima!" Hinata habitually called out as he entered the home, slipping out of his shoes, still holding the box of kitchenware.

"Ah! Welcome home, Hina-chan! Let me help you with that!" Todoroki Jin smiled, taking the heavy box from Hinata's hands before he could react. "Can't have little miss Miracle carry around stuff like this any longer than necessary."

"Whoa! Jin-nii, you don't have to do that." Hinata argued weakly.

"Nonsense! You're our guest!" the older boy argued back, laughing happily, "I'll put it in the same cabinet you always leave this in. Can you grab Shouto from his room? He's still sleeping in, but you guys have the U.A. Recommendation Assessment today, so you should get a hearty breakfast in. Mind waking him up for me? I'll get started on the food."

Todoroki Jin was born with with the Quirk he inherited from his mother (like most of the Todoroki siblings) but while the **Quirk: Ice Age** was an overwhelmingly powerful Quirk for a Hero, Jin's passion lied only in the culinary arts. In this regards he was luckier than his two brothers who aspired to become Heroes, as this meant Endeavor had no motivation to force training upon the white haired teen. (Although it should be said that Endeavor only trained Todoroki Shouto in his pursuit to surpass All Might in every aspect that he could. In doing so, the middle child, Todoroki Ganta was left completely to his own devices.) It was actually Jin who figured out that **Ice Age** was quite able to perform incredibly subtle acts, which Jin took to using quite creatively for his dishes.

This in turn taught Shouto that his Quirk was able to do so as well.

If there was one thing Hinata could complain about Jin was that the boy had a tendency to not really listen to others, everything flowing into one ear and out the other, only hearing things that he cared to hear.

No matter how many times Hinata tried to explain that while yes, when he used his **Quirk: Throne of Heroes** to its fullest (i.e. Include Mode) he would physically turn into a 100% girl, outside of that state, no matter HOW feminine he seemed, he was biologically a boy.

He did, however, suppose that Jin's blind insistence on calling him 'imouto' and 'miss' had a lot to do with the one year he spent testing just HOW long he could stay in Include Mode… which was the whole year without stopping, as there was no real limit to the amount of time Hinata could stay transformed. Rather, they had to stop that test merely because Saber's personality bleeding into his was becoming a bit of a problem for everyone around him.

His mom even called it his 'rebellious' phase to tease him and had extra fun playing dress-up with his unwilling body, much to both Saber and his embarrassment.

The most part that was a problem was that Jin kept trying to set up situations between Hinata and Jin's youngest brother Shouto that were ripped straight out of an eroge.

Luckily it was more of an annoyance than an actual problem, however, as both Shouta and Hinata were clear about their gender and sexuality.

Hinata didn't even bother knocking on the door to Todoroki Shouta's room, knowing that for all of his talent and strengths…

"Why do you bother with alarm clocks, if you're gonna freeze them all?" Hinata sweatdropped.

Two frozen clocks were tossed into a damp cardboard box in the closet.

Every once in awhile one of the frozen clocks would survive Shouta's rough treatment and help actually wake him up the next day by the pure happenstance of being too far away to accurately freeze in a half-asleep haze.

"Alright. C'mon Icy-Hot. Time to get up, bud."

"Mmmng."

"Wake. Up. With your D Rank luck, I'll end up in a situation as I'm shaking you awake that we'll both regret, and Jin-nii will walk in on us at the same time. Or worse. Fu-chan."

Was it ok for an ELEMENTARY school teacher to be a closet fujoshi?

"...ugh… I'll get… zzzzz…"

"DON'T FALL ASLEEP AS YOU'RE ABOUT TO SAY YOU'RE GETTING UP!" Hinata pulled Shouto's pillow from under his head before proceeding to beat the sleepy teen with it.

"Urk. Ahgh. Fine. I'm awake, I'm awake. Better not let Jin hear you saying that tho. You'll ruin his image of childhood friends." Todoroki Shouta rubbed his eyes before letting out a large yawn.

"Well excuse me for not being moe. Or a girl."

"Shouta got out of bed and walked over to the closet grabbing a clean track suit before turning to Hinata.

"You mind?"

"You're in an undershirt and boxers right now. It's not like you're getting naked. Or even changing clothes rather than putting another layer ON."

"Well," Shouto shrugged, "100 out of 100 people would look at you and think you're a girl, so it's still a LITTLE awkward."

"YOU CRACKIN' JOKES NOW, YOU TIGER BALM LOOKING-"

"Iyan." the Todoroki heir said in monotone while pretending to cover his body with his arms.

"I'LL KILL YOU!"

"That's Saber talking."

"YOUUUUUUUUU-"

Unlike the obligatory waking up scene, breakfast was a simple affair.

Why?

Endeavor had been called up early for work that morning because of a jewelry store break in.

Normally breakfast would be served by either Jin or Fuyumi, the former who would make some sort of fancier than usual Western breakfast and the latter would make a more traditional Japanese breakfast such as eggs over rice, salmon, miso soup, etc.

And no matter what was served, Shouta would demand natto if Endeavor sat at the table. The large burly, surly man was many things, but he couldn't stand the smell of natto in the morning. The ensuing arguments were legendary in the Todoroki household as the one moment in the house where Shouto could have any sort of advantage over his father. No matter how hard Endeavor tried, Shouto would always have natto hidden away in some corner of the house just for breakfast.

Even if he had all of the maids check room to room looking for the natto stashes, Shouto would always show up with a small styrofoam serving portion package of natto at the ready once breakfast came.

No exceptions.

"Tsk. Shitty old man isn't here."

Hinata buttered his toast with a grin, "It's funny how you never wanna be near Endeavor-sensei, but breakfast is the one exception."

"I'd never brush my teeth afterwards if it'd keep annoying him after breakfast, too."

"Ha ha ha!"

While Hinata could laugh boisterously at these rebellious acts, the rest of the Todoroki siblings could only chuckle weakly.

Frankly put, it could be said that Chiba Hinata was the bridge that connected Todoroki siblings to the misfortunate child known as Todoroki Shouto. More than blood. More than brotherhood. More than friendship.

While Shouto found it difficult to talk to his siblings, he always found that it was easier with cheery Hinata around. His best and only friend. Hinata, who healed the scar that his mother, oppressed by a loveless and restrictive marriage, left behind in a nervous mental breakdown. Hinata who trained and grew with him. Who shared his dream of being a hero and had already taken one step through the door to being a pro Hero. Both a rival and goal to aspire for, grounding him rather than causing him to become isolated by both his talent and by Endeavor's intent on making the young teen reliant upon him.

And it was because of Hinata, who sometimes seemed so out of reach, interacting so normally with both him and his siblings that he was able to talk to them at all. Because even if they couldn't understand each other (despite living in the same household), Hinata could fill in the gaps in the awkward lulls, and had the charisma to keep conversations going.

Todoroki Shouto took a bite of toast with egg and natto on it.

He supposed the miracle of healing came in many forms.

* * *

It wasn't long before the two friends found themselves at U.A. Academy, Shouto quietly and internally psyching himself up as Hinata gleefully fanboy-ed all over the place as he gripped his U.A. Visitor's Pass with all his might.

[ **Calm down, Master. Y'er gonna cream your pants at this rate.** ]

[ _But it's U.A. Saber! U.A.! I've dreamed of this as long as I can REMEMBER!_ ]

[ **Then don't be embarrassing for Christ's sake. Have some damn dignity.** ]

[ **Hooh?** ] a calm voice questioned, [ **How funny to hear you talk of DIGNITY, Saber. After what I've heard of YOUR story, you'd think that you would think twice before talking about something like dignity. Temper tantrums like yours aren't cute. Master will come to hate you.** ]

[ **YOU WANNA SAY THAT TO MY FACE SHITZERKER?! I MIGHT BE AN ANTI-HERO, BUT AT LEAST I AIN'T A FUCKING VILLAIN WANNABE LIKE YOU! Maybe if you weren't such a little frigid BITCH, Master would USE you!** ]

"...and the arguing begins again…" Hinata shrank like a shriveling raisin in a dehydrator.

"...which ones?" Shouta asked as the two approached the training area that would assess the validity of their recommendations.

While the requirements for an approved recommended enrollment was stringent, there were still only two to four passes through the recommendation program and over a dozen people who pass the first stage of the program. This physical assessment was what really chose the best of the best.

After all, those who failed still had the standard exam that they could apply to.

"It's Saber and Berserker, of course. They're the only ones that pick fights for the sake of picking fights, after all…"

[ **AS IF! IT'S ALL THIS FUCKING HIKINEET'S FAULT!** ]

[ **How uncultured. Master has simply never needed to use my powers yet.** ]

[ **How about you stop begging him for sweets using Caster and Assassin as your pawns then, you fat bitch.** ]

[ **Irrelevant. Sugar LITERALLY fuels my powers. I can sit here and do NOTHING and maintain perfect body proportions.** ]

"Excuse me! Would you hapahhhh…"

Hinata, glad to get away from the bickering of her most volatile Heroic Spirits by any means possible, turned to the voice to see a very tall, well-built teen with a buzzcut holding a map, jaw slowly widening in recognition.

Because there was no teenage boy worth his red blood and salt in Japan that didn't know of Apprentice Hero: Miracle, Chiba Hinata.

Silky raven locks, purple eyes that sucked in the soul, demure lashes, soft pink lips, that slender and elegant figure coupled with a gentle personality and demeanor…

A vision of romanticized Japanese beauty.

"YAMATO NADESHIKO KIIIIITAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"...Eh?" Hinata stared confusedly.

Shouta had to turn his head to repress a snort of laughter.

"Ah! Shit! I mean shoot! Crap! Sorry, I'm just a huge fan! You actually saved one of my cousins two months ago in the Iwaki Nuclear Meltdown incident! And cleansed away all the nuclear fallout! THAT'S SOME HOT SPIRIT! You saved the entire Fukasawa Prefecture! Thank you! And!" the tall teen grinned with a blush on his face, "COULD I HAVE YOUR AUTOGRAPH?!"

He bowed at a perfect 90 degree angle while holding the back of his map and a sharpie he pulled out from his pocket with arms so straight that the elbows locked.

Hinata giggled, amused at the sheer energy of the guy, before accepting the paper and sharpie, quickly signing the words "Apprentice Hero Miracle - Chiba Hinata" and handing it back to the bowing teen.

With a smiley face, of course.

Bitches loved the smiley face.

"WwwwhhooooOOOOOOOOAAAA! THANK YOU VERY MUCH! I'm Yoarashi Inasa! Pleased to make your acquaintance! Are you here for the recommendation assessment too, Chiba- I mean, Miracle-sempai?!"

Still, energy aside, it was hard to deal with both the blushing face and the sparkling eyes of Yoarashi at the same time for Hinata. It was so obvious that he thought that Hinata was a girl, after all. No straight male could really accept that so easily after all.

"Chiba's fine, don't worry about it so much, Yoarashi-kun. And yes I am. Along with my training partner and close friend, Todoroki Shouto-chan."

"Why can't you call me kun, like a normal person?"

"Cuz that's boring Shouto-chan."

"You don't even call me CHAN normally!"

"Pft. Ha ha ha ha!" Yoarashi Inasa laughed. It was good to see that the son of Endeavor didn't seem to take after his father too much. He had been worried in the beginning when looking at Todoroki's game face, staring at the buildings of U.A. with the intenseness of his father. Those eyes that seemed like they would cut through and shove past everything in sight to accomplish his goals. But if he really had been like that man…

...he wouldn't be so normal when arguing with his friend.

It was too soon to judge the son of Endeavor, Yoarashi decided to himself. While there was no way Todoroki Shouto could be free of Endeavor's influence or personality, being the man's son and all, he still had the potential to be a Hot Spirit like a real hero.

Chiba Hinata seemed to have ensured that possibility, at least.

Yoarashi Inasa grinned even harder.

U.A. was really going to be so much fun!

"EVERYBODY SAY HEEEEEEEY! ATTENTION ALL YOU LISTENERS OUT THERE! All Recommendation Program Contenders! Please report to the field tent in Testing Zone 3-Z. I repeat, please report to the field tent in Testing Zone 3-Z. It is almost time to begin assessments. COME ON! GET PUMPED! YEAH!"

"Three guesses as to who THAT could be… Let's hurry though, or we'll be late!" Hinata grabbed both Shouto and Yoarashi's hands before quickly pulling them in the right direction. "Hurry up, you two!"

"Alright, don't get your panties in a twist."

"H-hai!"

Shouto and Yoarashi responded simultaneously as they booked it to the testing location.

Testing Zone 3-Z doubled as an intensive testing area for both those of the Recommendation Program as well as third years close to graduation.

And so that explained why it looked bat-shit crazy.

An entrance that seemed like it belonged at an amusement park... a steep-sloped artificial mountainous region that poked towards the sky with narrowed peaks like daggers as if it belonged inside a wuxia martial arts novel… an abandoned, dilapidated castle… waterfalls and forests… a cave of traps ripped from an RPG and even a bonafide labyrinth with moving walls.

"...holy…" Hinata was breathless.

"...crap…" Shouto was too.

"...THIS IS AWESOME! IT'S PLUS ULTRA, ALRIGHT!" Yoarashi however was filled with boundless energy, both out of excitement and the fact that Japan's #1 teenage Yamato Nadeshiko was holding his hand.

Even if that Yamato Nadeshiko was a boy, it wasn't as if Yoarashi was aware of the fact anyways.

There was a short written test that was given as a surprise before the physical aptitude test, just as to measure that the applicants would be able to hold up to the level of education that the school held as a standard, and while not as intensive as the actual standard entrance exam, it was still important enough to be given out under the excuse that "Heroes must be strong in not just body, but of the mind." and "A Hero is ready to respond to any surprise moment."

Although it wasn't too hard, Hinata only barely scraped by with passing grade, confirming his inner fear that his nine years of protected isolation had definitely hampered his learning rate.

If anything he was lucky that Todoroki Fuyumi was a teacher and helped tutor him in her free time, because it wasn't as if Hinata could be homeschooled by just any old teacher off the street due to his value as a healer, making education a difficulty.

Plus, more than studying, he had been lightening Healing Hero: Recovery Girl's workload over the years as he traveled from hospital to hospital all over Japan healing the terminally sick and injured.

That on top of being trained in self-defence left very little time for young Hinata's academics.

On the other hand the physical tests would turn out to be a bit of a breeze.

After all, hanging around with the best of the best pro Heroes meant that you picked up a few things.

Include Mode would have solved a lot MORE problems, but Present Mic immediately shut Hinata down, stating that for now they wanted an assessment of how much power he could pull out without going all the way, as through All Might and Endeavor they currently knew his ACTUAL limits and would grade him based off of those, but needed to know his baseline regardless.

Well, Quirk-enhanced baseline anyways, as Hinata's abilities outside of Include Mode was important to know..

Still, Hinata's Quirk pretty much made him a demi-Servant by default, was trained by the number 1 and 2 Heroes, so there was no stat that he dipped below C rank in.

There were 18 students total, all separated into groups of 6 for testing purposes. The tests were separated into two larger overarching examinations: a short battle course consisting of destroying a set number of targets in a set area while avoiding harming the civilian target dummies for those with combat capable Quirks (or a pure assessment of the value of a non-combat Quirk by a small jury of pro Heroes AFTER their attempt/performance of the combat portion), and the latter was a cumulative assessment of ALL of the applicant's physical prowess and Quirk utility/power as a whole using a trap-filled marathon with multiple wildly varying environments.

The first test had been wildly underwhelming for Hinata. He and Shouto had done very well as they bombarded the targets accurately with bolts of ice and moonlight, and Yoarashi really made a splash with his **Quirk: Wind** allowing him to skillfully take down most of the targets at once using the debris left behind by broken targets from previous testers before he accurately dealt with the rest. There was a little damage to the civilian targets, but they were superficial, so the energetic buzzcut of a teen wasn't docked many points.

Because of that flashy showing, nothing that followed it was very impressive. Only a gorgeous girl called Yaoyorozu Momo making any impressive showing by literally creating a repeating crossbow from her stomach before shooting the targets down.

She also got bonus points through the following assessment as her Quirk was quantified as an Auxiliary Quirk to begin with.

Those who didn't make such a big splash seemed intimidated, yet still hopeful, however Hinata was sure how heavily points based off of combat ability could be and said nothing, not wanting to

"But for an entrance program based off of recommendation, there isn't too many people whose Quirks seem overwhelmingly worth of that kind of prestige. Taking me and Shouto as exceptions considering our circumstances, the only real upsets are Yoarashi-kun. But wow, he's really going head to head with our resident Icy-Hot Tigerbalm wannabe... They're going neck and neck for the whole race so far, and…" Hinata stopped muttering to himself as a tall, beautiful girl with a long, voluminous ponytail performed a long jump over a series of pits and trip wires by propelling herself with metal rods she created and extended from her body, "Yaoyorozu Momo, **Quirk: Creation**. Seriously. That's versatile as hell. Her family's rich and famous because of it and her parents are super well known for the production of rare materials. I think their only limit is the fact that they can't create living organisms. She's earnest for sure, but the real question is how fast she'll be able to think on her feet... She's the first generation of her family attempting Heroics, after all. There's no precedence of known athleticism, but she's definitely ahead of the pack. Surprising, considering she's fallen for a few more traps than expected..."

God there was so much Hero Analysis that could be done here.

Hinata only wished he had a laptop with a video feed so that he and Izuku could go Quirk Fanboy all over the place together on HeroBook.

Hinata turned to the last stretch of the marathon and grinned as he saw Yoarashi barely beat Todoroki to the end line of the marathon, one of two huge tests that made up the physical assessment exam.

It was really impressive that their new acquaintance/friend was able to not just keep up with, but barely surpass Shouto. Whenever Shouto got serious nowdays, Hinata couldn't beat him without Include Mode anymore, although it should be noted that Shouto couldn't hold his own against a Heroic Spirit.

It was really awkward for Hinata to only have a switch between his personal full effort and the 100% of Include Mode, when he was sure that his personal effort would be lucky to be considered 15%.

"But gosh, Shouto-chan's game face looks just like Endeavor's... better not let him hear me saying that." Hinata chuckled as the son of Endeavor in the distance seemed to turn around to face Yoarashi who held out a hand to shake. Mr. Hot Spirit buzzcut seemed to say something in his endless excitement, but while Hinata's base specs had improved immensely, but he was no Heroic Spirit and couldn't quite pick out what they were saying from where he stood.

It seemed friendly enough as Todoroki shook hands with a nod, replying in his usual calm and cool manner, his face mellowing out into his normal calmness.

"Grrr. What's Yoarashi-kun laughing about?" grumbled Hinata, "I'm so bored waiting over here for my turn..."

It was unfair that HIS group was the last group.

The two superpowered prodigies, in their competitiveness, apparently broke the record for Recommendation Program by a whole 3 minutes, making Hinata grumble that he wouldn't be able to beat that record.

Friends doing well was always a good thing as far as the apprentice Hero was concerned, but Hinata wanted to set records too!

The three were filled with small talk as the second group began their marathon and were content by happily sharing their opinions on what the Hero Course of U.A. must be like. They were sharing embarrassing stories of youthful Quirk accidents when Hinata and his group of examinees were finally called for their marathon run.

Having had the small advantage of seeing the previous groups perform through certain parts of the race, the third group was filled with confidence. Of course not EVERYTHING was visible from where they were allowed to observe the racers, but it was enough that it gave an ever so slight leg up.

"Ok! ARE YOU READY, LISTENERS?! ON YOUR MARK, GET SET! GO!"

[ _Ok... Magecraft don't fail me now… REINFORCE! Let's go for speed!_ ]

[ **You're welcome for the Magecraft lessons, Onii-chan~** ] Caster smugly preened.

[ **I'm buying you SO much sweets later!** ] Hinata sent the girl a mental equivalent of a head pat as he sped past all five contenders in his group.

[ **Sweets? Favoritism. Not fair.** ] Assassin argued.

[ **Agreed. I demand Sakura Mochi.** ] Berserker agreed greedily. [ **I demand proper rewards for my share of teachings.** ]

[ _Hai, hai. Once I pass today, I'll treat you all!_ ]

[ **YAY!** ] all three sugar-toothed addicts cheered.

Golden lines like some strange mix between veins/arteries and computer circuits shone on and over the skin and clothing of Hinata's legs and arms. There wasn't any solid knowledge of Magecraft between his Servants sans Caster, Archer, and Berserker. So while Hinata had been blessed with 77 rather high quality Magus Circuits, what the boy could learn was very limited, and they served him better by better stabilizing and empowering his transformations. What little he was taught by Caster and Berserker was mostly unusable besides Reinforcement and the creation of small Magus Codes, as they would be hard to explain on top of his already nigh-unbelievable Quirk: Throne of Heroes. Not only that, but in the field of Magecraft, Hinata found that while he had a good PHYSICAL foundation, he wasn't particularly talented in the dead art.

According to Berserker and Archer, this was one of the realities where Angra Mainyu hadn't manifested due to the extermination of Magus. And so all he could be taught was the bits and pieces that Caster and Berserker knew and were willing to teach him. With Archer pitching in her two cents whenever she felt like it. While she had come to love her Master, she wasn't keen on the revival of Magus in any reality.

As she put it: [ **While there are the occasional human worth cherishing, the rest of them are better off being eradicated for their own good.** ]

Still, what little he was capable of, he practiced everyday and polished it to the best of his ability, allowing for quite powerful Reinforcement, and even the creation of Mystic Codes based off of a mix of Shinto charms, Greek mysticism, and his understanding and Conceptualization of the abilities of his Heroic Spirits. This dedication to crafting Mystic Codes had reached even a breakthrough of allowing the use of his Servant's abilities, such as healing, by even other people.

Of course, the problem was that not only were these Mystic Codes one use, the materials were costly and the process took a LOT of time for even a single one of these life-saving charms.

Hinata leapt over a trench of steaming water, while not hot enough to burn, would be quite unpleasant to land in, before performing a powerslide to avoid two blunted arrows that fired out a wall. While his training and naturally above average reflexes were enough to pull him through the obstacle course marathon, it was still important to be careful. There was a lot of the course that wasn't visible to the other contenders after all. It certainly wouldn't do for him to get caught in an embarrassing situation when he was already allowed to act as a Hero in public in emergency situations.

While not on the level of anyone like All Might, Reinforcement was one hell of a boost, giving Hinata the ability to reach speeds that were undoubtedly superhuman, allowing him to outstrip the other five people in his group and fall short just 2 minutes of Shouto and Yoarashi's record, still beating out on the original record by a full minute.

"Ugh… using Reinforcement for full speed is hell for my stamina though." Hinata huffed, pressing his hand into a stitch in his side, "Balance is best in the end…"

"What're you complaining about? You still beat the old record, didn't you? And if they let you use Include Mode, there wouldn't be a record TO beat. You trying to get this program shut down?" Shouta rolled his eyes as walked over to hand Hinata a bottle of water.

"Glug. Gulp. Glupgh. Gokun... Pshhhyyyyyaaa! Cold water tastes so good after a run!" Hinata joyfully squealed after chugging down the whole bottle. "You make such a good refrigerator that it's criminal! You're under arrest!"

"You picking a fight?"

"Damn right I am, you've been winning every time we spar recently! Even though you're just an IcyHot patch! Even though you're just an IcyHot patch!"

"Why is that so important you have to repeat it twice?" Shouto facepalmed.

"HA HA HA ICYHOT PATCH! KA HA HA HA! THAT'S SO PERFECT!" Yoarashi held his stomach as he laughed, tears welling up in his eyes from trying so hard to hold it back, yet failing horribly.

"I'll freeze you both…" the facepalming boy growled irritably.

A short distance away Yaoyorozu Momo stared awkwardly at the three boys. She had wanted to approach one of her personal Heroes, Miracle, from the beginning of the exams as just the chance of going to the same school as her fellow 'female' youth was moving in of itself.

And her idol Chiba Hinata had been just as amazing as she had imagined she would be!

Although she had no way of knowing how Chiba-san performed on the written exams, it must surely have been nothing less than perfect! Not only that but of the nine embodiment of miracles (the public was told that each of the symbols of the 9 pointed star that was Miracle's Hero Symbol represented a different kind of miracle and could be given form as weapons, although they obviously weren't being told quite the full story) was the most beautiful bow that she had seen and it fired concentrated bolts of light.

It couldn't be plasma, Yaoyorozu knew, as none of the moonbeam arrows had left behind any sort of scorch mark. But it had served to inspire her answer to the first test and while she had not done as well as the two boys that accompanied the Apprentice Hero (their powers had been a bit mind blowing as well), she had performed head and shoulders above all of the remaining applicants in both physical tests.

But while she admitted that she did well, she wasn't sure if she had the qualifications to approach and introduce herself, especially when the trio seemed to get along so well.

She steeled herself before walking towards the two boys and one 'girl', at least she had to TRY to meet her Hero, right?

"Uhm. Excuse me… You are the Hero Miracle, Chiba Hinata, yes?"

Hinata ignored his now squabbling friends (of course Yoarashi was a friend now, they both agreed that IcyHot was a PERFECT nickname for Shouto) and turned to the pretty girl that had come to introduce herself.

[ _Ok, ok, calm down. It's just a girl. I talk to girls all the time… inside my head… literally AND figuratively, can't be that hard, right? Oh god I'm gonna blow it. Why is her tracksuit open?! Is that a training bra or something else?! I donno, but I can see her belly button! I-is that even ok? WHAT DO I DO?! OK LET'S STOP YELLING AND GIVE HER AN ANSWER! IF WE STALL ANY LONGER SHE'S GONNA THINK I'M CRAZY! I CAN'T HAVE THE FIRST GIRL I TALK TO THINK I'M CRAZY!_ ]

"Yes, yes I am. It's certainly a pleasure to meet you." Hinata smiled courteously, [ _Ok, that's not too bad. Keep it cool man! FUCKING KEEP COOL! DON'T STARE AT HER TITS! Ok, that's a bust, just STOP STARING! Eye contact! Maintain eye contact! Why does she have to be so pretty!_ ] "You're Yaoyorozu Momo-san, yes? Your Quirk is really amazing! I couldn't keep my eyes off you!"

[ **PPPFFFFT** ]

[ _SHUT UP SABER! OH GOD! I'M BLOWING IT! WHAT AM I SAYING?! HOW DO I FOLLOW UP ON THAT WITHOUT BEING A CREEP?!_ ]

"Oh! I didn't realize that you would know my name!" Yaoyorozu grinned in a mix of excitement and embarrassment, "My, this is, ummm, a little embarrassing. I'm actually a big fan of yours, to be honest. I never thought that I'd have the opportunity to make you acquaintance until after I ended up debuting… IF I ever debuted at all of course! U.A. is a truly prestigious academy and I wouldn't dare assume myself above its teachings and qualifications to the point where I could so boldly claim that I would so doubtlessly turn into a Hero, of course I just… Ahem. I simply couldn't have dreamed that you would enter U.A. when you already have a Hero qualification."

"Oh, no. The public isn't really allowed to know ANY plans or goals I make. They regulate much of what I can publicly say and do because of my healing abilities." Hinata smiled gently [ _SHE'S A FAN?! SPRINGTIME OF YOUTH, BANZAI!_ ] "I'm afraid I've dreamed of coming here as long as I can remember. I even have two childhood friends I've kept close contact with applying here in the standard Hero Testing Exam in 10 months. Ah, my apologies for rambling. It's not often that I'm able to make new friends, you see, with the government attempting to protect me from just about anything and everything, ha ha."

"F-friend? Me?"

[ _WHAT DID I SAY?! Dammit, shit, think, think! Anything! Just make it sound logical! Fuck! She smells so good even from here!_ ]

"Ah, I know we just met, but from what I saw during the exam, they'll likely induct the four of us right here into the main Hero Course classroom and take in less people from the standard entry exam. So I thought it might be nice if we could become friends… sorry, Yaoyorozu-chan… was that too impertinent of me?"

"N-no! Not at all! If anything it would be my honor, Chiba-san!"

Is this the real life? Is it just fantasy?

Neither Hinata or Yaoyorozu could tell.

"Hinata is fine. We're friends now, right?" Hinata smiled, desperately hiding all sense of panic.

[ _Is this for real right now? Am I dreaming? What was I saying again? HELP ME!_ ]

"Then please, I'd like for you to call me Momo. As friends of course."

"Please take care of me then, Momo-chan!"

"Th-the same to you, Hinata-san!"

Yoarashi watched as the two pretty girls (Shouto held back a snicker) shook hands excitedly with smiles, giving off a 'fwua~ fwau~' pink aura. He grinned with a flush as an almost steam-like burst of air erupted from his nose as a semi-sleazy/pervy grin pasted itself on his face.

"Plus Ultra, ain't it?" he grinned.

"Mmm. Sure is."

Shouto decided if, for any reason, being a Hero didn't work out, he could probably win some Oscars, as he kept an absolute blank face as usual.

* * *

"Ah, you're here Midoriya shonen." All Might grinned, he was in his casual form, which was still a giant of a muscled man, just not the point of his Hero persona. While after being healed by Hinata, both his cursed injury and his emaciation had disappeared as if they had never existed, Toshinori Yagi had always gone about in his base/true form outside of his All Might duties for those moments when a little privacy was required. "I had almost thought you might not show up."

"Th-there's no way that I'd miss this for the world!" Izuku exclaimed quickly, a little short on breath because he had ended up sprinting to the meeting location out of sheer excitement, "A-after all… it's not everyday when the greatest Hero in the world decides to train you…"

"Ha ha! I suppose that's true! And like I said, I'm going to train you so that you become a Vessel capable of housing my power. We've only got 10 months for the entrance exams and that's only barely just enough time for you to be able to become a Vessel, nothing more. The problem is that it also means, it would become VERY hard for you to pass the entrance exam for U.A."

"Wh-what? Then how am I…" Izuku was confused and could feel like his heart was being constricted by something unpleasant, "How am I gonna get into U.A.?"

A laughter like a beautiful tinkling bell rustled from the piles of trash that littered Takoba Municipal beach park.

"That's where my blessing and healing comes in… Izuchii."

Izuku whipped around with eyes widened like twin moons.

"It couldn't be…"

"It is." Hinata was dressed in running shorts that didn't even go halfway past his thighs, a clean white t-shirt, and an open tracksuit jacket. "It's been forever, hasn't it, Izuchii?"

"...Hina-chan… Weren't you a boy?!"

"I'M STILL A BOY! BAKA-DEKU!"

* * *

END

* * *

AN: If you enjoyed, PLEASE do consider finding me, KSLCross, on [Pat reon] and donating even a dollar to help keep this all going. Every bit helps keep me writing.


	3. Ep 3 - Forging the Sword of Justice

**FIRSTLY** : Thanks to my most awesome [ **Pat reon** ] followers for helping make every chapter like this a reality! And a very special thank you to **JOK3R**! For not ONLY being part of the current Knights of the Keyboard, but for being my very first supporter! You're an awesome dude! (BTW: I was so hyped to see the follow at 11 in the morning that I was so excited that before I knew it, it became 12:28 in the morning and this chapter was finished. Just a mere 13 hours later after final revisions and editing. Thank god it was on a Sunday and I didn't have any work to do today XD)

 **ALSO VERY IMPORTANT!** \- On [ **Pat reon** ] I have a VERY important Poll going to determine the outcome of Class 1-A since both Yoarashi and Hinata are joining class, that means two people are gonna get replaced! The Poll is in regards to that! Results will be announced in a few days on my [ **Pat reon** ] because it'll take a bit of time before I begin getting into Chapter 4. (There's also an option to increase Class 1-A's size to 24 and have 2 bonus characters as well, which could be either OCs thought up by [ **Pat** **reon** ] followers or members of Class 1-B) Honestly I'd make this one specific Poll public vote, but the website doesn't have that option, but it's VIEW-ABLE to the Public at least.

AN: **HERE'S THE ACTUAL AUTHOR'S NOTE!** \- **FIRSTLY** , there IS an official list of Servants now! (It's at the bottom of the chapter, right before the Ending Author's Note. **HOWEVER**! Small spoilers in there (Obviously) so look at your own risk!

 **Secondly** , addressing CH1 and how Hinata healed All Might!

A reviewer as well as a PM was kind enough to remind me that in Canon EP 1 of the Anime (and CH1 of the Manga as well by virtue) the accident that All Might had while fighting All For One actually happened FIVE years ago, so it shouldn't be until Hinata was 10, not when he was 4 like what happened in MY Chapter 1.

FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!

Sorry, bout that, I'm usually better at catching the nitpicky details than this T_T

 **SO**! I'm gonna make All Might, like five years older, and make all of his canonical events have happened 6 years earlier so it matches up with my story's timeline. (So that All Might isn't TOO much older and still makes everything fit)

Actually I think this might even mellow out Endeavor's rivalry with All Might a little, seeing as how Endeavor is 45, having All Might in his 30s instead of his 20s might have him feel less upset by being passed over by an "upstart" like All Might, as they're more comparable in age. I think it'd be cool as even though Endeavor is coldhearted, conceited, and unlikeable, (Not unlike initial Bakugo) instead of a deep hatred, his feelings towards All Might might be able to be written as an obsessively passionate one-sided rivalry without TOO much bitterness which will considerably change their dynamics as technically they BOTH teach Hinata. (Although he still bred and raised Shouto to surpass All Might in the end, which is sad for Shouto and his mom…)

 **PLUS READ THIS!**

Small sellout moment (sorry T_T) come find me on the website [ **Pat reon** ] (thats one word, no spaces) to support me and my writing, hopefully this test works and it keeps me uploading more consistently and constantly. Still, there are lots of fun polls (some of which will shape the stories that I write, some for purely fun) and there are nice little rewards for supporting me!

* * *

HERO CORNER!

Yagi Toshinori { **Number 1 Hero: All Might** }

Quirk: **One For All**

Number One Hero in not just Japan, but the WORLD! Internationally acclaimed and famous for not just his overwhelming power, but also his charisma, beliefs, and mysteriously hidden backstory and Quirk, All Might is the Hero that most people look up to as their idol. (His official collectible Hero card is surprisingly rare, and thus very expensive.)

Affiliation: Heroes of Japan, Hero's Association International, Registered U.A. Teacher of Class 1-A.

Birthday: June 10th

Age: 32 (Canonically 28 - Read AN above)

Height: 220 cm (197 cm in Civilian Alias form)

Blood Type: A

Likes: Upholding Peace. His Apprentices: Hinata and Izuku. Movies (Especially RomComs, shhhhh!). A certain Missus Chiba.

3 Sizes: "Ano… I understand that certain fans might want this, but I don't think it's necessary." - All Might

Strength: EX

Endurance: EX

Agility: EX

Intelligence: B-

Cooperation: EX

Technique: EX

Mana: EX

Luck: C

Noble Phantasm/Quirk: EX

* * *

BEGIN

* * *

"UUUUUUURRRRGH!"

"Whooo! Push harder, Izuchii!"

"Ha ha! Go, shonen, go!"

"WILL YOU AT LEAST CHEER ME ON WITHOUT BEING ON THE GIANT FRIDGE I'M PULLING DESPERATELY AGAINST WET SAND?!" Midoriya Izuku panted desperately as he strained against the ropes tied around a large outdated refrigerator, as a young girl and a giant of a man laughed on top of the dilapidated appliance.

The girl, ("I'm NOT a GIRL!" the girl/boy complained) ahem, boy that looked like a woman, laughed as he brandished a silver and gold staff that looked as if it belonged in a museum. The staff was aglow with the early rays, glittering with its many jewels in the morning sun.

"That's what my blessings are for, silly Izuchii. You're working with twice the normal power, but the strain from working your muscles don't just change to half, but double! And by tweaking the way you heal from the way it normally works into accelerated natural recovery like Recovery Girl-senpai, you get twice the gains!"

Izuku grit his teeth, grinding into the mouthguard that Hinata had been kind enough to bring for him, as he pulled again.

"Doesn't that mean that my stamina will get super sapped?!" He groaned as he pulled the weighted fridge forwards a few centimeters, "Then I'll have to deal with more recovery time anyways!"

"Nnnnnope." Hinata popped his soft, pink lips with a popping sound for the P, "Although I can change up exactly how **Miracle** heals, it's always quick, perfect healing and doesn't affect stamina, lifeforce, or anything else. So keep tearing up those muscles!"

"Yes, don't worry about anything with Hinata-shonen here, Izuku-shonen! Just go PLUS ULTRA!" All Might laughed merrily as he took a sip of water from a large plastic bottle, "Ah, refreshing!"

"GGGGRRAHHH! P-PLUS ULTRAAAAAA!" Izuku cried out as he pulled forwards with superhuman effort.

While it was true that he knew that he was being incredibly blessed, that STILL didn't make moving giant fridges any easier!

Still whenever he flexed his muscles in effort, he felt power gushing out of his body like a broken hydrant. The power was reflective of his own, as all Hinata claimed he could do was to double his muscle's output, but as he pulled the fridge forwards another few centimeters, he could feel all of his muscles burn and strain desperately as they pulled with a strength that he should not be able to produce. An unexplainable feeling. A feeling that could only be produced as he strained his body it to its absolute peak.

But he had to push.

He had to pull.

He had to grind his feet into the rough sand, and fight against the unstable sediment.

He had to push his effort to double, quadruple, a dozen, a hundred, a thousand times!

Or he's never be able to catch up.

He'd never be able to reach the unreasonable heights that were demanded of him.

His fists clenched, and Izuku looked down at them to notice a beautiful green glow emit from his skin, little golden sparkles, like stars, gently melting into his skin and body.

He had the greatest benefits into rebuilding his body in the world right now!

Izuku grinned as he roared again, pulling against his ropes harder, pulling the junked refrigerator behind him a half centimeter further more than he had before.

Right now, he had not only the strongest hero in the world believing in him, cheering him on! Not only that, but the greatest healer in the world empowering him and making it so that he could constantly break his limits, tear up his body in effort, temper sinew and bone even in the middle of his workouts!

"GRAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

He was going to push harder than anyone.

He was going to pull harder than anyone.

He would grind his feet into the rough sand deeper than anyone!

He would multiply his effort more than his body could bear!

Over and over!

These ten months of hell would become ten months of strenuous, difficult, painful heaven in disguise!

Over the next ten months Izuku would wake up in the mornings at 4:30 AM. He would quickly shower and make his way over to the beachside and begin cleaning at a light pace until Hinata arrived at 5:30 where he'd begin pushing past his limits. Then push even harder once All Might arrived to oversee his efforts at 6.

At 7:59 he'd quickly rinse off, get changed, and dressed for school, dousing himself with cheap deodorant to keep from smelling of sand, salt, and sweat as All Might would grab him and leap across town to drop him off on his school's rooftop. Although it would only be small almost instant-seeming bursts, they got him more and more used to G-Forces on his body, and Izuku fainted less and less often as time went on.

Waking up to All Might slapping him was both bad for his heart and cheeks, after all.

During school he would push himself by sitting in the invisible/electric chair and using weights and grips under the table to get any and all extra workouts in. It wasn't actually part of All Might's "Pass and Excel: American Miraculous Dream Plan", but Izuku had brought it up to Hinata who happily told him that he'll begin the workouts after class with a **Miracle** heal to strengthen him further, and make sure that he begins the training at 100%.

After school he would stay in the classroom to power through his homework for an hour and a half before getting picked up by All Might bounding across his school's rooftop again, arriving at the beachside where Hinata would be waiting with a smile, healing his spirit. Of course, there was a **Miracle** involved there for the body as well.

While it was weird and embarrassing, it wasn't possible for the awkward Izuku to see Hinata as a 100% boy, and often felt embarrassed when Hinata would dote on him with lukewarm sports drinks (Hinata had read somewhere that they're better for the body that way) and wet cloths to wipe off sweat and sand. It was as if a really pretty girl suddenly came out of nowhere and the two realizing they were childhood friends, which made the girl really friendly with him, who had never talked to a girl in his life.

Izuku would always shove that embarrassment into pushing himself to his limits until 6:30PM, where they would all head back to the Midoriya household for food.

Midoriya Inko would welcome them all with a smile (although her reaction to seeing Hinata for the first time had been quite funny as she thought Izuku had gotten a girlfriend somehow). She was glad that Izuku's trainer Toshinori Yagi, a tall muscular American-looking man that claimed to be Izuku's new Hero trainer, and Hinata came and had dinner with the Midoriya family every day as they trained the scrawny boy every day.

Hinata often brought little gifts as he felt both grateful for the food, and a little concerned about being treated to a free dinner everyday having a negative impact on the small household.

After dinner and small talk, they would leave again as Izuku trained until 10:30 PM (this session was working out at All Might's personal gym with proper equipment to specifically target each and every single muscle in the body… after Izuku got over his fanboy feelings every single time that he entered, of course) and the schedule started again anew.

Cleaning the beach to a 100% litter-free state took 8 months, 1 week, and 5 days.

* * *

"I knew that the time was coming soon, but hey… hey, hey, is this for real?... He even cleaned outside of where I told him to… Seriously?!" Toshinori Yagi couldn't help the surprised grin creep onto his face, cheeks pulling back out of a mixture of pride and joy. "There's not even a spec of dust left. Seriously?! Not only did he finish almost two whole months before the deadline… but he went beyond what I asked of him and cleaned this park more than perfectly… Amazing work, shonen!" He laughed as he subconsciously entered his super-muscular All Might form.

"Heh, heh. There's no school today, and apparently Izuchii wanted to surprise us and stayed up all night finishing this." Hinata's smile could objectively be said to be brighter than even the sunrise that struck the Takoba Municipal Beach Park's now pristine white sands and soft blue water of the quietly lapping waves.

Izuku was standing on a pile of junk, topless, drenched in rivulets of sweat from head to toe as he stared at the sunset. Neither Hinata or All Might could see the expression on the face of Midoriya Izuku as the shaded their eyes from his body which was partially blocking the sunrise, his frame looking like a young demigod from stories of old.

"...uuuuUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

Izuku clenched his fists, failing to hold back the tears that desperately leaked from his eyes from sheer joy.

This was the second most happiest moment of his short life.

He felt his body buckle backwards, but caught himself with a quick movement of his right leg. He dug into the junk pile with his feet for better grip as he smiled at the sight of the pristine beachside.

"...I did it… I did it. I did it! I DID IT!" he shouted again, as if trying to come to grips with the reality before his eyes.

"Aye, you did it, shonen." All Might grinned as he walked up to Izuku, his voice making the young aspiring hero turn around.

"Congrats, Izuchii!"

Izuku blushed as Hinata leapt at the topless boy with a flying hug, almost bowling the Quirkless boy over.

The green haired boy had to scream at himself in his head to calm his rapidly increasing heartbeat.

This was a boy! THIS IS A BOY! Not a girl! Not a girl at all! Even if he smells amazing! There's no chest! NO CHEST EVEN IF HE WAS THE SOFTEST THING HE'D EVER HELD!

"Th-th-th-th-tha-thanks, H-h-hi-hina-chan!"

Hinata took a step back, laughing happily, the soft sunlight and morning breeze making the boy look even more beautiful.

"Yes," All Might's hand slapped Izuku's shoulder as he gave the boy a little shake, "Good work indeed."

Tears welled up in Izuku's eyes again at his personal hero's congratulations.

"All Might… Hinata… I did it… I did it!"

"Ha ha! What're you repeating that twice for, silly Izuchi? Nobody knows that here better than you!"

All Might let out a chuckle.

"Yeah, but you sure surprised us, you little entertainer, you! Teenage willpower sure is an amazing thing!" He pulled his phone out of his pocket and showed the young teen a picture of him 8 months ago, a wimpy, crying, confused Izuku laying on the ground as a crouching Hinata poked at him with a stick, "Here, take a look."

"This is…"

"This is you, just a little over 8 months ago. But look at you now…"

Izuku had actually grown three centimeters over the past 8 months, his frame which used to be pasty, floppy, but thin flesh, was now a firm, defined muscled frame that put any athlete under the age of 20 to shame. The training had put on a lot of weight, which included fat to keep him enduring and going, not just muscle. But while it was hard to show definition through fat, Izuku (under Hinata's miracles) had no trouble revealing an eye catching six-pack and every muscle in his body was clearly visible and looked hard enough to break a brick with.

"You really did it! It's not just a mere mirage, not just a faint visage of a Vessel, but there is a weak but clear foundation of a Vessel! You have become a suitable Vessel indeed!"

Izuku trembled at the praise.

He raised his right hand, shaking, as he flexed his fingers, clearly seeing the little shifts on the inside of his forearm that indicated his muscles pulling to curl his fingers.

"I… feel like I'm cheating… Both you and Hina-chan did this all for me…" His voice shuddered and tears welled up in overwhelming joy mixed with a hint of disbelief, "I'm really too blessed…" Izuku choked out, unable to hold back his emotions at all, his nose ran and his tears fell, turning his face into a wet mess.

"Sure we gave a helping hand," Hinata wiped Izuku's face with a handkerchief, also a little teary-eyed, "but what're you saying after all this time? This was clearly all you hard work and effort."

"You read my mind, Hinata-shonen." All Might couldn't help but chuckle, "But we'll have to fix those leaky eyes of yours, Midoriya, no... **Izuku-shonen**."

Izuku looked like he'd burst into waterworks as his hero suddenly began referring to him on a first name basis, like all of his dreams in life had come true.

"Now! It's time for an award ceremony, Midoriya Izuku!"

"HAI!"

Words could no longer describe the emotions going through Izuku's mind and body.

All Might reached up to his V for victory haircut before plucking a hair.

"This is something that was once told to me, Izuku-shonen." The Number One Hero began with a fond smile, "Something that you receive because you are lucky and something that you are given because you are recognized are different things in essence. Take that to heart. This. This is the power you have earned through your own effort."

Izuku took a deep breath before a determined look formed on his face, spine tingling from his personal Hero's motivational speech.

He nodded, making All Might grin just ever so slightly more as the plucked hair was extended to him…

"Eat this."

...totally killing the mood.

"...Huh?"

"Ah, you see, All for One is transferred through DNA. It doesn't really matter exactly what you take in as long as it has my DNA."

"THIS IS TOO DIFFERENT FROM WHAT I IMAGINED!" Midoriya Izuku and Chiba Hinata both tsukkomi-ed at the same time.

* * *

"...It still feels like it's wiggling and scratching the back of my throat…"

"Ha ha, yeah that must be somewhat traumatizing, huh?" Hinata couldn't help but laugh awkwardly.

[ **Eating hair. Gross.** ] Assassin shuddered in Hinata's mindscape.

[ _You've all been really traumatized about this for the past two hours…_ ]

[ **It's HAIR Onii-chan! And he had to put it… in his mouth… and… and SWALLOW!** ]

[ _Hai, hai, it's traumatizing._ ]

[ **I don't get why the rest of you are so upset by it. It's just some damn hair. It ain't a big deal if you roll it up, close your eyes, and swallow it with water like some shitty pill.** ]

[ **Shut up, Saber, you disgusting bug. Have some presence as a woman, you bug.** ]

[ **WHO THE FUCK YOU CALLIN' A WOMAN YOU HIKI-NEET SHIT-ZERKER BITCH?!** ]

[ **So you acknowledge that you're a bug? How disgusting, Saber-san.** ]

[ **I WAS ABOUT TO FUCKING GIVE YOU SHIT ABOUT THAT NEXT, YOU FUCKING KOTATSU-WHORE! I'LL KILL YOU, YOU PALE FUCKING BITCH!** ]

A different voice spoke up icily.

[ **You better not be talking about me over there, British pig.** ]

[ **FUCK YOU TOO AVENGER, YOU FUCKING FRENCH WHORE! DON'T GET INVOLVED WHEN I WASN'T TALKIN' TA YOU YA SHRIVELED UP SHITBAG!** ]

[ **...You're dead, you Brit SOW!** ]

[ **LIKE I SAID, WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU CALLING A WOMAN?!** ]

Hinata sweatdropped.

Avenger usually stood quietly in some deep recess of Hinata's mind, only ever occasionally talking with Berserker and Shielder about something called Chaldeas, so it was weird to see her interact with Saber.

Especially because Saber and Avenger hated each other more than Saber and Berserker did.

Hinata stopped to think for a second.

Wasn't one of Shielder's two Noble Phantasms called **Lord Chaldeas**?

But why would they be talking about that?

Well he supposed, over the bickering of Saber, Berserker, and Avenger (Who had somehow gotten Rider involved in the infighting somehow), that it wasn't important at the immediate moment and dealing with the situation at hand was more important.

"Well, certainly enough time has passed, I think. Do you feel it now, Izuku-shonen? The power of my **Quirk: One for All** coursing through you?" All Might smiled.

[ _Ah. I see. He must have felt it. The passing of the torch._ ]

[ **And thus it begins. The sands of time fall, and the great live on facing their inevitable end. Such seems to be the undeniable end of all great Heroes…** ]

[ _Master Lancer?_ ] Hinata exclaimed in surprise, [ _W-what are you doing here today? You rarely show interest in anything aside from the occasional training session!_ ]

And it was true, and even then, Lancer rarely even gave training tips or imparted words of wisdom. However every time she did it was always of immense help, and Hinata had nothing more than immense respect for her.

It was actually even on a higher level of respect for a teacher than Hinata felt for All Might, as for all his strengths, All Might wasn't a teacher by nature. Sure the man always gave it his best effort, but unless it involved something practical, he wasn't anything to cry home about.

[' **Tis I indeed. Do not be gratified, student. I have not yet accepted you. I was not summoned here as a standard Servant. My will remains yet unbound. I have not yet finished evaluating your worth and tenacity.** ]

[ **Tch. Keep your hands off Darling, you Witch! My Darling doesn't need anyone but me!** ] Archer possessively hissed. [ **Also, you don't have the right to call him student when you haven't taught him anything! Unlike me! Hmph!** ]

[ **Who I choose as a disciple is of no concern of yours, Goddess of the Moon. And cease your endless antagonism towards me, for I have killed other gods for less. Do not make me your enemy, petty goddess.** ]

[ **That's it! Darling! Watch me! I'm going to kick some Witch butt!** ]

Hinata's attention from the second group of verbal bickering was drawn away to Izuku who flexed his right arm, his hand tightening into a solid fist.

"Yeah. It's like… A series of stars… and a string… no, a river of power flowing from star to star until it reaches my soul… or something. But at the same time that river is inside me..." Izuku scratched his head, a little embarrassed by the analogy he made, "Does that sound silly?"

"Not at all. It is certainly a similar feeling to what I had when I first received it. How does your BODY feel when you concentrate on the Quirk?"

"Eh? Ah… Like, um… kinda like my body is an egg… and it's inside a microwave, I think?"

"PPPPPFT!" All Might and Hinata both turned their heads as a spray of spittle erupted from their mouths.

"EH?! Is that wrong? Or is that weird? What's-"

"AH HA HA! That's certainly an interesting way to put it, Izuku-shonen! HA HA HA! Well, that doesn't sound too far off from the mark, although… pft… it's certainly a humorously common way to put it. Well, it's still early in the morning, so let's begin the next stage of your training. THE TIME IS NOW: SMASH! SMASH! AMERICAAAAAAA! PLAN BEGINS NOW!" All Might cheered merrily, using English for the plan name.

"Watch closely, shonen! When you use my **Quirk: One For All** , tighten your core, squeeze your buttocks together and yell this loudly inside your heart… **SMAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSHHHHH!** "

Izuku and Hinata protected their face with their arms as they grit their teeth. The power of **One For All** was intense as All Might punched at the sea towards the skyline, the fist broke the sound barrier, causing intense waves of air pressure to blast about as the water seemed to part like Moses had come back to life for 50 meters or so.

"A...amazing…" Izuku gaped with wide eyes.

"Kkkkkkuuuuuuuh! It's still cool every time I see it!" Hinata fanboyed.

"Now…" All Might turned to Izuku, "It's your turn Izuku-shonen! Punch the horizon with all your might!"

"HAI!"

Izuku turned to the horizon, taking deep breaths, feeling the power well up inside him. He focused the power into his arm for a punch, took a step back with his right leg to turn his body perpendicular to the coastline.

Then he twisted, his torso, his fist, as he **PUNCHED**.

" **SMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSHHH!** "

It was wilder and less controlled, the punch was a bit amateur and the form was a little off, but Izuku's punch tore the water apart messily for 30 or so meters.

And his arm tore too, turning a sloppy red mess of a swollen limb.

"GBSDJFDSNYAAAAA!"

"Oh, shit! Izuchii! **MIRACLE**!" Hinata was quick to heal Izuku's injury, the golden motes of light and green aura quickly turning Izuku's arm back to normal, completely in too much panic to concentrate and turn his healing into an accelerated healing state.

Although that would be for the better in this case, certain injuries needed rehealing if they didn't heal right naturally in the first place anyways, negating any gains.

"Ah, sorry, Izuku-shonen. But you needed to do this, regardless of the pain. And not because Hinata-shonen could just heal you up, no problems, but because you need to be aware of the feeling of using **One For All** at 100%"

"Uhrrrrkk. It's ok, All Might-sensei. I understand and expected as much… wow… even after working this hard, I can't handle **One For All** at max power, huh?..."

All Might pat Izuku's head with a soft smile.

"Don't look so down, Izuku-shonen. That was a wonderful punch, and you are truly a wonderful Vessel. It is alright. I too could not handle **One For All** to its fullest either when I first received it. However, I was capable of 12% of its power, although I certainly had longer to train my body than you have had. How much do you feel you can control, Izuku-shonen?"

"Ummm. I'm not sure, so I might be off by one or two percent, but roughly 10%?"

"Ha ha ha! That is WONDERFUL!" All Might grinned happily, the last word being in his signature random burst of English. "Then let's try that, try focusing just 10% of your power, and **SMASH**!"

"HAI! ALL MIGHT-SENSEI!"

It wasn't quite 10% as Izuku tore his arm up again, but much less dangerously, only throwing out his shoulder and suffering some internal bruising as his capillaries and other blood vessels tore a bit.

Although it took about three dozen blasts of **One For All** before Izuku was even able to consistently control the power of his new Quirk.

Another dozen or so narrowed down Izuku's power to somewhere close to 8~9%, and so Hinata insisted that until Izuku was good enough to not have his power fluctuate by even 1%, he'd aim to use only 7% of his power at all times.

"Still… even at 7%..." Izuku punched, feeling his fist cut through the air with force equivalent to the force of about ½ to a full dozen sledgehammers. It was so much more power than he was used to that he really couldn't tell very well. "This Quirk is really amazing… but it's hard to use consecutively because I have to concentrate on a specific amount of power for each punch…"

Hinata perked up in confusion at that.

[ **Yeah. So that's how that wimpy childhood friend of yours is using that Noble Phantasm, huh?** ] Saber shook her head, sighing in exasperation. [ **That explains why only a single limb got so fucked up every time he used it.** ]

[ _Yeah, don't worry though, I'll give him a hint._ ]

[ **Yeah, you do that, Master. That Deku brat's surprisingly quick on his feet, but overthinks everything too much. Those Noble Phantasms your world calls Quirks aren't on and off situations like ours.** ]

"Say, Izuchii. I see why you're having problems. Also I get why it's just been your punching arm that's been injured now. You're just focusing **One For All** on JUST your arm, aren't you? And because you're trying to trigger your new Quirk in just one limb, then another limb, you're finding it difficult to shift your attention from one point of your body to another quickly, right? I understand why you're having this problem now. I mean, you haven't grown up with a Quirk, so you're not conscious of all it's ins and outs, nor is it instinctive to you. But the WHOLE body grows to accommodate a Quirk over time you know…"

"Ah… AH! Wait! I'm on the verge of… SO THAT'S IT! I'm so stupid! I get it now! It's a good thing I didn't realize this until I could control the percentage of **One For All** , but it all makes sense now! That's right! Microwaves usually rotate!"

"PPPFFFFFFT!" All Might and Hinata turned their heads with spittle flying from their lips once more.

"Huh? W-WAIT! I-I SWEAR I'M ONTO SOMETHING SIGNIFICANT! I-I know my egg in a microwave analogy is a bit weird, but that's why I've been confused about this all! The microwave at my house is one of those that don't need the rotating plate! Because of that I've been treating the egg like the limb or limbs that I need to use instead of my whole body! I need to be a ROTATING microwave! And the microwaves emitted are **One For All**! If I use **One For All** across my ENTIRE body at 7%..."

A new phenomenon that Hinata hadn't seen before appeared.

As Izuku evenly distributed **One For All** across his entire body there was a sudden crackling sound as a small jolt of viridian green sparked across his body, the blood vessels began enlarging and seemed to glow red across his exposed upper body and face, even the calves that were visible past his shorts were aglo.

Then viridian green sparked again. And again.

"I got it!"

All Might and Hinata were speechless as Izuku practiced a few punches, getting a feel for his empowered state, viridian sparking around as he bounced on his toes, stretched and began dashing around, doing repeated side steps and a variety of other exercises to test the limits of his new state of being.

"...Uh, All Might-sensei… Is **One For All** SUPPOSED to do that?..."

"Hmmm. Well, from what I know, each inheritor reacts a little differently to **One for All** … For example, my previous master who handed down this torch to me in the first place didn't grow bigger to accommodate the power of the Quirk. But her eyes WOULD change color, and she had a very small personality shift…"

"I guess this is Izuchii's then huh?" Hinata smiled as he whipped out his phone to record Izuku's appearance for his friend, "It's like that old Dragon Ball manga's Super Saiyan form! It's so cool!"

Hinata's deep purple eyes lit up like fireworks as it seemed to sparkle in interest.

All Might exited his super form as he sized down to Toshinori Yagi, a smile on his face.

"If you're done getting a feel for your current power, Izuku-shonen, come here! You don't seem to have noticed your change in appearance, which we'll have to explain to you, alongside beginning your training to TRULY get used to your newfound Quirk."

"HAI!"

Izuku almost fainted at his flashy over-the-top appearance out of sheer embarrassment alone at the chuunibyou value that it earned from Hinata.

Over 9000.

* * *

"Now, Izuku-shonen. The TIME IS NOW: SMASH! SMASH! AMERICAAAAAAA! Plan is pretty simple. You see, Quirks are something that are intrinsic to the body. As a result, the only way to BEST get used to it is simple. TO USE IT WITH ALL YOU HAVE! And what better than that but with SPARRING?!"

"...eh?"

"You heard right, Izuku-shonen! You'll be sparring both me and Hinata-shonen until you drop again, and again, and again!" Toshinori Yagi laughed boisterously as his eyes seemed to light up an even more radiant blue. "Now come! This oji-san will take you on!"

"EH?! EHHHHH?! H-h-how could I fight you?! You're ALL MIGHT! And you're not an Oji-san ye-"

Yagi held up a hand, stopping Izuku in his tracks.

"Don't worry, don't worry. It's important enough with you to say it twice! Ha ha! While YOU will be using 7%... I am going to fight you in my base state. I have the experience so that I'll be fine, and I'll be honest… I have the both the capability and confidence to say that I can go toe to toe with you even if you reach perfect control of a 10% state even in my current base form. And you certainly don't have to worry about Hinata-shonen… Just how long do you think your sempai has been learning under BOTH me and the Number 2 Hero: Endeavor?"

Izuku gulped.

He certainly had forgotten.

It was a good thing for the green haired boy that Hinata was a boy and wasn't filled with otherworldly feminine rage at Izuku not considering Hinata a match for **One For All** 's power. Although in hindsight, as powerful as it was, he currently only had use of a small fraction of it, and he certainly shouldn't forget that as powerful as Hinata's Quirk was, **Throne of Heroes** was capable of more than healing.

Also, he thought that **Throne of Heroes** sounded like the coolest name for a Quirk EVER!

It was THE most diverse Quirk known in the world (with just the PUBLIC information alone!) that beat even the poor kids born from "Quirk Breeding" couldn't hold a candle to.

People even called Hinata "The Next Generation All Might" because of it when Hinata was requested (and government screened/cleared) to go on a TV interview talking about his Quirk. When it came to the practical showing, Hinata had showed off a variety of abilities, the nine different weapons (although one was a giant shield comparable to a small car) that he could create and the hints that there were two more hidden features about each weapon (Include mode and the release of Noble Phantasms, of course) had caused such a media sensation that the **Apprentice Hero: Miracle** was as well known as the Top 10 Heroes.

Izuku certainly hadn't looked down on Hinata, but had forgotten for a second under both All Might's sudden surprise as well as Hinata's gentle personality and appearance, that his friend was probably stronger than he was!

"My, my… that's a LOT of muttering Izuku-shonen…" Yagi sweatdropped as he chuckled at Izuku's mutterings "You sure have a lot of your mind, don't you?"

"Eh?! S-sorry! Did I say all those thoughts aloud?! Oh my gosh, I'm so embarrassed…" Izuku crouched into a ball as he wrapped his arms around his head, trying to hide out of the shame.

"I mean, putting the fact that you were muttering so quiet and fast that it seemed that you were reciting some sort of voodoo spell, at least it shows that you're definitely thinking and reflecting on mistakes. Even trying to think up thoughts on how to improve them and such." Hinata smiled in a way that was too brilliant for Izuku, as if his childhood friend had become a second sun, "It certainly shows that you're capable of growth!"

Hinata made a FIGHTING! pose of encouragement.

"Don't mind it! If it helps you, mutter away as much as you need!"

"EVEN THOUGH I THANK YOU FOR ENCOURAGING ME, IT'S ALSO REALLY DISCOURAGING IN IT'S OWN WAY!" Izuku cried out pitifully.

"Alright, enough messing around… Come on Midoriya Izuku! Show me what inspired me to believe in you!" Yagi grinned, releasing an an unknown pressure as his eyes lit up with power of his convictions, piercing through the shadows created by his hair and his angle to the sun.

Izuku gulped down, an instinctive reaction to All Might's sudden shift in atmosphere, even having to put power into his legs and ankles to keep himself from taking an instinctive step back.

"Wh-what the heck…" Izuku trembled, "Even without using **One For All** … this pressure… so this is… **All Might** … Ok. Deep breaths… deeper… wheeeeeeww… ok… this is to get better at using my Quirk… I don't have to win or anything… no, I'm gonna lose. Again and again. I have to make good use of it… these instructions… these losses that nobody else but Hina-chan and I can recieve… I need to learn from them all! Every loss must become a lesson to make me even the slightest been stronger!"

Izuku slapped his hands against his cheeks to pump himself up.

Viridian sparks flickered forth, blood began shining through his skin like a million little fireflies under his skin.

"... **One For All: Full Cowl** … HERE I COME! SENSEI!"

"MMHM! LET ME SEE THE NEXT GENERATION! THE BEGINNING OF THE NEXT HERO THAT HAS INHERITED **ONE FOR ALL**!"

* * *

Izuku fought in the mornings.

Izuku fought in the afternoons.

Izuku fought in the evenings.

Izuku fought in the nights.

Izuku fought on cloudy days.

Izuku fought on windy days.

Izuku fought on rainy days.

Izuku fought on sunny days.

Izuku was defeated by Toshinori Yagi.

Izuku was defeated by greater power.

Izuku was defeated by greater knowledge.

Izuku was defeated by greater skill.

Izuku was defeated by Chiba Hinata.

Izuku was defeated by greater speed.

Izuku was defeated by greater innovation.

Izuku was defeated by greater variation.

Izuku was defeated in the waters.

Izuku was defeated in the fields.

Izuku was defeated in the forests.

Izuku was defeated in the mountains.

Izuku was defeated in the deserts.

Izuku was defeated in the city.

Izuku lost so many times that he lost count.

Every loss became a lesson.

Every lesson became a realization.

Every realization became a materialization of power.

He was a dull, common iron ingot, forged by the fires of the forge of endless combat.

Toshinori Yagi and Chiba Hinata were the hammers wielded by the swordsmith, Destiny, to forge that dull ingot into a solid, powerful sword.

The boy known as Midoriya Izuku was not born with overwhelming talent.

He didn't have the natural instincts for battle.

He lacked the natural viciousness needed to learn quickly from fights.

He lacked a natural disposition for any school of martial arts or combat.

He was a shy, kind soul, that looked up to the mighty.

He was a boy born even without a Quirk in a Quirk filled world.

Yet he was filled with an insatiable desire.

He wished to become a hero.

A true, shining, beautifully undeniable Hero.

A Hero of Justice.

This pure desire was stronger than any other desire, any other though, any other emotion in the boy.

It was an unnatural, twisted desire that brought the boy to destroy himself a dozen, a hundred, a thousand times.

This sword crashed again and again, unknown to cracking, nor known to bending, having withstood pain to gain knowledge through a thousand failures.

Yet his hands would reach out and take hold of everything and everyone.

Midoriya Izuku would save them all.

Even if his Quirk wasn't natural to him.

Even if he was a Faker.

It didn't matter.

After all, the man that he sought to emulate was a Faker that was as bright to the world as the sun itself!

And so one lonely, less sword-like reincarnation of an Emiya Shirou that never suffered through a Holy Grail, never became as broken, never became as twisted as the Counter Guardian that would become the Fake Heroic Spirit EMIYA, became the one version of Emiya Shirou that would successfully become a True Hero of Justice.

These lessons became the foundation of the sole Savior Class Hero.

The Heroic Spirit known as DEKU.

* * *

Izuku stood at the gates of U.A.

The giant blue arc with a golden logo of the school stood smack dab in the center, majestically inviting in a constant stream of people.

He smiled happily, dressed in a thick peacoat as he looked at the large sign propped up against the right side of the archway.

"U.A. High School Entrance Exam Location." He read, the grin just growing on his cheeks. "...I made it."

Izuku smiled thinking back on the training that he went through, he had really learned a lot from all of those lessons over the past month and three weeks and felt very confident in his ability to pass the entrance exam, although he was certainly still nervous.

"Ei!" two small hands poked him from behind with a cute sound, making him jump in surprise.

He turned around to see a slender figure dressed in thick non-descript clothing, a hat, sunglasses, and face mask meant for cough protection completing the disguise.

"Hey, Hina-chan! Thanks for coming to cheer me on."

Hinata grinned in the mask, exuding a smug aura.

"He, he. Of course I'd come cheer you on. I even brought a present."

Izuku laughed at his friend's over-preparedness.

"I know that we're both confident, but you do know that's usually for AFTER one passes, right?"

"Consider it an early congratulatory present." Hinata shoved a duffle bag at Izuku, "Take a look inside, see how you like it."

Izuku smiled as he opened up the bag, only for that smile to drop off his face and eyes to widen in surprise.

"...Is this…"

"Yyyyyup!" Hinata popped the P loudly, "It's a Hero Suit. I'm sure you had your own design and ideas, but well, I suppose I might have gotten a little overzealous… I took in how the effects of **One For All: Full Cowl** into account when I made it, so it's a little more skin than you probably planned on showing. But as shy as you get sometimes, it's important for a Hero to visually stand out, so I won't let you ignore the strength of that flashiness. Everything is sized right and I left a note with the specs of the materials used to make it and how it'll help you as a Hero Suit. You can give it some finishing touches later with Inko-oba-san. It's a little good luck for the physical test. Also in case of a DIRE emergency, I even left a **Charm: Obscurant Wall Of Chalk** so you can use **One For All: Top Gear** if you need to. And-"

"Ok, I get it, Hina-chan." Izuku fought the urge to cry.

He really was blessed by All Might and Hinata's bonds with him.

"I'll be fine. I'm aiming for the number one position on the Entrance Exam, after all."

"HUH?! The fuck am I hearing you say, shitty Deku? I may let you get away with a lot of shit, but this fucking declaration ain't one. Ya fucking asking for a war 'gainst me, damn Deku?"

Hinata and Izuku turned to see a spiky haired blond dressed in a black school gakuen uniform and beige scarf wrapped around his neck.

"Mou, you're just as foul mouthed in real life as you became on Herobook, Kacchan." Hinata sweatdropped.

That actually made Bakugou Katsuki pause.

"...what the fuck? Fuck're you doin' here, Hina? Didn't think I'd see you till U.A. fucking started."

"That's three fucks in a single burst of conversation! Three strikes!"

"Fuck you! This ain't fucking yankee-ass baseball!"

"The only thing yankee here is you."

"FUCK YOU!" Bakugo exploded, hands crackling.

It was only for a second though before the blond scratched his scalp irritably before following up with "It's nice to see you again." in a much quieter and subdued manner.

It was completely unlike his character, but Bakugo never forgot to be thankful for the save in preschool.

He was a man that paid all his debts in full.

"So the fuck you doin' here with Deku?"

"Just giving him a present. I made him a Hero Suit. Used a few connections to get help. Which reminds me, send me your designs to my DMs already, Kacchan. I wanna make and tweak yours too!"

"As if I don't fucking owe you enough fucking favors, ya trap bastard! The school supporters'll do just fucking fine! And you! Deku!"

Izuku flinched as he snapped to attention.

"H-HAI, KACCHAN!"

"Stop fucking calling me by that shitty nickname! This fucking late-blooming shit Quirk of yours better be fucking worth me having to fucking babysit your weak ass for eleven fucking years, so you best fucking pass this test or I'll fucking kill you with my own two hands for wasting my fucking time! You fucking got that you useless shit?!"

"C-crystal, Kacchan."

"Fucking good. Because I'm gonna fucking destroy you and your Quirk sooner or later, cuz I'M the fucking one who's gonna hit the top in this exam! And remember! I don't FUCKING owe you diddly fucking SHIT for interfering during that shitty Villain incident ten months back! So I'm gonna crush you fucking proper and show you your place!"

Bakugo pushed past his two childhood friends and stomped angrily towards the designated auditorium.

The two mellower boys awkwardly laughed as they watched him leave them behind.

"Well, this is as far as I'm allowed to go. Good luck, Izuchii."

"Ah. Yeah. I'll show the world what I've got!"

Hinata smiled as he watched Izuku walk away, nodding to himself before snorting in laughter, holding back any further bursts of giggles as he whispered to himself.

"It's a good thing that girl saved you there, Izuchii. Seriously, who trips at a moment like this?"

* * *

END

* * *

List of Servants (Because you all asked for it! NOTE: Minor Spoiler Warning!)

Saber: Mordred

Lancer: Scathach

Archer: Orion (Artemis, but in this story Hinata is actually the reincarnation of Orion, so the Bear-Orion isn't summoned, aka why it's HINATA that she refers to as DARLING)

Rider: Saint Martha

Caster: Illyasviel von Einzbern (Magical Girl KITAAAAAAAAA!)

Assassin: Jack the Ripper

Berserker: Mysterious Heroine X Alter

Avenger: Jeanne Alter

Shielder: Mash Kyrielight

* * *

AN2: Anyone else thought of Shirou when they first read/watched My Hero Acadamia like me? :P

AN3: So to serve as inspiration and drive when I write, I like running relevant anime in the background even though I don't speak japanese. The OST and voice acting, however, helps set a certain kind of feeling and such, so I've been running NOTHING but My Hero Academia EP 3 and 4 (The latter for the feeling of when Izuku first uses his Quirk and so forth) in the background on a loop as I write ALL of this, which was a bit over 13 hours of writing, revising, and other misc editing. (Don't worry, I don't get bored of listening to the same thing a thousand times XD)

But I noticed something SUPER INTERESTING in EP 4!

DID YOU KNOW?! At 21:11 when All Might shows Izuku his score, Izuku is top 7 in the rankings, but LOOK AT NUMBER 8!

IT'S CLASS 1-B'S VERY OWN KIRISHIMA CLONE: TETSUTETSU TETSUTETSU! HE WAS JUST BEHIND IZUKU! WHY ISN'T HE IN CLASS 1-A?! Did Kirishima score higher and their Quirks were too similar and so the "Lesser Quirk" was sent to 1-B? I mean they're both the Heroics Classes, but 1-A gets so much emphasis that you'd almost think that Class 1-B couldn't qualify for a Hero License (which is incorrect, they can)

The world may never know.

PS - Follow me on [ **Pat reon** ]!


	4. Ep 4 - The Quirk Assessment of Class 1-A

**Firstly:** A thank you to my [ **Pat reon** ] Supporters! As always a BIG thank you my currently sole Knight of the Keyboard: **J0K3R**! (Remember, if you're reading this, you do have a oneshot ticket for whatever, so contact me when you can!) Thank you for your monetarily measurable faith in me :3. As well as a thank you and welcome to my newest [ **Pat reon** ] followers **Elderlucian** and **StrikebackXIII**!

 **AN:** Everything in {} this quotation is being announced by Present Mic in a Narratorial standpoint, just like in the anime version. (See: Ep 5 - What I can do for Now) God this is a long chapter due to character intros though.

This chapter is extra long because I just didn't want to split all of this up into 2 chapters, I didn't feel like it looked very good when I did so.

Not only that, but I want to set a better foundation for the, as Bakugo puts it, Side Characters in 1-A and give them more screen time than the anime and manga does. Or so's the hope. Hopefully I can do that without being ungodly long like this chapter and delay updates T_T (Although I suppose some of you might like these larger chapters - although I think this one ended up being a bit on the blander side, but exposition is important to story. Can't be helped. Also changed two exercises to be pull ups instead of long distance running, and the seated toe touches became just a set of exercises on flexibility of various parts of the body. Why? Because writing for the first one is both a pain and boring either way, and the second is just more logical, just the way Eraserhead would like it.)

 **ALSO**

I did some research and a lot of thinking, especially because it was requested by my [ **Pat reon** ] supporters that I enlarge all the class sizes to 24 instead of 20 so that I don't end up kicking out any of the original 1-A Class to make room for Hinata and Yoarashi Inasa. However, this also means that 1 (I need 2 more students in 1-A) and 2 (That's room for 6 OCs! Or something.)

What I did was move a member of Class 1-B into 1-A so to fill up one space and leave as much room for OCs as possible, and then altered an OC from my old fanfic **Knight-Captain of Arian** and adapted him into the world of MHA. I couldn't stop myself (I do love me some Gunpla)

 **HOWEVER** this till leaves room for 5 more OCs! Or 4 more, because I am debating getting Shinso (Mr Mind Control) into 1-B after the Sports Fes Arc. You can leave OC ideas in the reviews (But know my [ **Pat reon** ] supporters get priority if they have an idea for me to use.)

So stop by at: www dot [ **Pat reon** ] dot com / KSLCross

 **FINALLY!**

For those of you who also follow my other currently worked on story, **The Gamer's Arc** , next chapter is after a time skip! But I can't decide if it'll be after 1 year or 2. And both time skips can result in a different story arc! (I have 2 story arcs I wan't to do, but I CANT DECIDE THEYRE BOTH GOOD FUCUUCUCUCUCUCU - So go visit my [ **Pat reon** ] page, I have a PUBLIC poll going on **AS THIS CHAPTER RELEASES** to decide which direction the story takes (Like a choose your own adventure Goosebumps book which sometimes had just crazy and wild turns. For example… one of the choices begins the Early Tragedy Path and the other is just the beginning of an arc for adventure of epic proportions. Choose wisely~)

So stop by at: www dot [ **Pat reon** ] dot com / KSLCross

* * *

Midoriya Izuku { **Viridian Beacon of Hope: DEKU** }

Quirk: **One For All** [Quirk Disguise Name: **Lifestream** ]

He's a young teenage boy aspiring to be a Hero in Japan! While his appearance is very ordinary, his origin story and powers are an impossible contrast! Is this the fabled Gap-Moe?!

Affiliation: Apprentice to All Might, Member of U.A.'s Class 1-A of Heroics.

Birthday: July 15th

Age: 15

Height: 170 cm

Blood Type: O

Likes: Quirk Analysis. Katsudon. All Might. Heroes.

3 Sizes: "Eh? EH?! W-WAIT! Why do you need to know that? Get that measuring tape away from me! **One For All: Full Cowl**! GOTTA GO!" - Midoriya Izuku

Strength: B-

Endurance: C+

Agility: C

Intelligence: A-

Cooperation: B+

Technique: C+

Mana: EX

Luck: D

Noble Phantasm/Quirk: B - EX (Depending on % of **One For All** drawn out)

* * *

BEGIN

* * *

"...Ok… You owe me an explanation. Make it concise: twenty words or less."

"Err… it's more complicated than you think, Hinata-shonen…"

"Nine words right there. And I'm not convinced. You've got eleven more TO CONVINCE ME WHY THE HELL I WAS GIVEN THE WOMEN'S U.A UNIFORM OR I'LL FORCE SABER TO WEAR IT AND SIC HER ON YOU, YAGI-SENSEI!"

[ **WHY THE FUCK YOU GETTING ME INVOLVED IN THIS SHIT FOR, MASTER?!** ]

"Can't I at least have more words?"

"NO!"

Toshinori Yagi sighed, massaging his temples.

Truly, nothing was more tragic than the fact that Chiba Hinata had been born a man. Although the boy had been blessed with a Quirk that had mutated into a state that was beyond the reasonable scope of understanding by the general knowledge and understanding of Quirks, Hinata would always face endless personal difficulties. He was a boy chosen for a great fate, seemingly holding the destiny to become the most powerful Hero of all time.

Toshinori Yagi believed in the potential seed that was Chiba Hinata could become a hero far greater that even he, All Might, the current number one Hero. Hinata's natural charisma and kindness was something that couldn't be replicated and he won over people's hearts just by spending mere minutes with them. All the while having the power of nine entities that the boy called Heroic Spirits who could even go toe to toe with All Might's full power under the right conditions, Chiba Hinata should have been on a fast track to a perfect life…

But there was one problem.

Toshinori Yagi looked up to see a slender beauty, flushed face of shame that would trigger the desire to dominate in lesser men, shoulder length hair like strands of black silk, and violet eyes that you could drown in.

The clean grey blazer clung to Hinata's frame, puffed out ever so slightly at the chest. It was normally to create some more free room for the breasts of girls, but with Hinata it rather gave the illusion of small, but budding breasts, only further emphasized by the puffy red tie that was a part of the uniform jutting ever so outwards. The skirt was only ever so tastefully short, showing a small gap of thigh flesh between the edge of the skirt and the thigh-high socks, like a strip of forbidden flesh, which would draw the eyes of any boy Hinata's age.

This image of youthful beauty was due to all of those Heroic Spirits within Hinata being peerlessly beautiful women, and his Quirk often required that he physically turn into a woman and take on their form and powers.

And the body always grew to better accommodate Quirks.

This meant that to set a foundation for Chiba Hinata to much more effectively and quickly turn into each and every one of the beautiful women that were his Heroic Spirits, his body grew to become more womanly and beautiful to better adapt to his Quirk, somehow still without changing his gender or sex organs.

It was even to the point that his DNA had been altered, so much that his own birth mother was no longer closely related to him on a genetic level.

That had been a very hard truth to swallow for the misfortunate Chiba family.

"Well, I think Principal Nezu made the final decision." Yagi admitted, "He even went as far as to create a third changing room for every year for you as you go through U.A. so that you don't change with girls, as you are a male. But it's not like you can be in the same changing room as hormonal teenage boys. I could try to tread lightly, but let's just be honest here. You DO know what you look like, right?"

"AT LEAST LET ME HAVE THE DIGNITY OF DRESSING AS A GUY!"

"...You do know that the whole world thinks you're actually a girl, don't you?"

Hinata collapsed as if he had been punched in the gut by All Might's words.

"And we're not exactly in a state where we can publically release any more information about you. Although we'll get to telling your class about your true gender eventually, the Principal decided that for now we'll tell the students that the government insisted that you get your own changing room for priority protection and some other nonsense." All Might continued as he watched Hinata become a puddle of tears on the ground.

"This isn't fair…"

"Well look on the bright side, Hinata-shonen!"

"There's a bright side?" Hinata asked, eyes filling with the smallest hint of hope.

"Yes! We're not forcing you to shave your legs!"

"ISN'T THAT BECAUSE I DON'T GROW LEG HAIR TO BEGIN WITH?!"

All Might coughed awkwardly at his failed joke and the betrayal-filled tsukkomi.

It was the truth, however, and a medical exam from Recovery Girl had shown that Chiba Hinata did not grow any hair on his body aside from his head. At all. Not even the tiny seemingly clear hairs that helped trap air and keep the body warm.

Apparently Orion had been unknowingly responsible for that.

What does a goddess need body hair for? Had been her response to that revelation. And his Quirk had taken to her skin type to most, somehow, giving Hinata literally the smoothest and softest human skin that existed on Earth.

All Might snapped out of the odd memory as he tried to distract Hinata from his misfortune.

"Either way, we must get to school, Hinata-shonen. Although you will be under proper surveillance and guard, as promised, you will be dropped off at a discreet location close to the school so that you can experience walking on your own to school. Just like you requested. It's also close to the station where your friends young Bakugo and Izuku-shonen will be get off for U.A. With a little luck, you'll be able to experience walking to school with your childhood friends again after a long time."

Hinata DID perk up a bit at that.

"It's been over ten years… even though it used to be something that just happened every day… is it weird that I'm really looking forward to it?"

All Might smiled as he pat Hinata's head in a fatherly manner.

"Not at all, Hinata-shonen. Not at all. Ah. Also this is a bad time to mention this, but... Principal Nezu made me promise to call you Hinata-kohai at U.A. "

"...I'm going to kill that damn Phantasmal Beast… at least it wasn't something embarrassing like oujo or hime..."

All Might bit his tongue to keep from telling the young boy that those were exactly the original suggestions that Nezu had made, and that All Might had to figure out something else on Hinata's behalf so that he wouldn't go murder a member of the faculty on his first day of classes.

* * *

Midoriya Izuku felt his heartbeat rapidly beating as he walked to his first day of classes.

It was thanks to an influx of emotion that kept him from being able to properly center himself.

More than excitement.

More than worry.

Or rather, perhaps it was exactly worry.

He could feel a multitude of people staring at him as he walked, and it wasn't because he himself was what was drawing those eyes, but rather Chiba Hinata who was walking at his side, chirping excitedly and happily about old childhood memories as they approached the gates of U.A.

Not only that, but he was totally crossdressing!

He had to force himself over and over not to stare at the healthy, peachy flesh of his childhood friend's thighs as they emphasized themselves thanks to both the thigh-high socks as well as the fluttering of a short black skirt.

Wasn't Hinata trying to NOT look like a girl?!

Even the chest of Hinata's blazer seemed to bulge a little as if- NOT THAT HE WAS A PERVERT! Nor was he interested in boys!

But with how pretty Hinata was, some of these reactions just couldn't be helped, right?

But when he had asked Hinata just exactly why he was wearing a girl's U.A. uniform, Hinata had a super dead look in his eyes like he wanted to toss himself onto the rails of the train station. That made him quickly change the subject with all his might and pull his friend towards the school, garnering even more unwanted attention as he yanked around a bishoujo.

A bishoujo that was being yanked along limply with a look in her(his) eyes that begged for an end to a miserable existence.

It was good for Izuku that Hinata ended up recovering quickly enough from his bout of momentary depression.

"Still, I can't believe we're both in class 1-A! Oh, this is gonna be so awesome!" Hinata practically swooned, face flushing happily, making the atmosphere go all pink and sparkly, a complete contrast to the muddy mood that he had been projecting just a minute ago.

"Y-yeah! It's g-great." Izuku agreed, "B-but, I have to apologize for something first…"

He pulled out the remains of small, bone white tablet the size of a normal Omamori Charm that had broken into little pieces. There was still a bit of string attached to it, and the broken fragments could be seen to have little black kanji as well as runes carved into it.

It was one of the few Mystic Code Charms that Hinata had packed into the duffle bag that had held his Hero Suit.

In the bag there was a small ziploc bag that had both four little charms and a slip of paper instructing him what each charm did.

This one had been special. The only charm that was supposed to make it impossible for him to be hurt while under it's effects.

Izuku wasn't sure just exactly HOW the charm of the **Obscurant Wall of Chalk** worked, but it had been amazing, allowing him to use his **Quirk: One For All** at it's 100% for a short burst of fifteen seconds.

"...What forced you to use that?"

To Izuku's relief, Hinata seemed more concerned than angry, which was always a good sign.

"Ah, you see. They had a giant 0 pointer robot the size of a skyscraper, and since we didn't have to fight it, I was going to ignore it like everyone else, but… there was someone trapped under some rubble that couldn't run away from it. I know you told me on the note that it was expensive and hard to make… and that it was supposed to be a last resort in the future, but I reacted instinctively before I could realize what I was doing and I barely had just enough reaction time to use the charm in the first place. Still! I'm sorry!" the green haired boy bowed at a 90 degree angle suddenly, attracting more unneeded attention.

Hinata sighed as he shook his head.

"It's ok, Izuchii. Raise your head already. I thought something like this might happen at some point, just not quite so soon." Hinata admitted as he pulled a small, bone white tablet from his blazer's inside pocket.

It was so perfectly clean and white that the kanji for chalk, surrounded by unknown letterings and runes of a language Izuku couldn't recognize, drew his eyes like a fly to flame.

"This is a spare that I finished preparing just last night. But just one more, ok? It really takes a lot of time and effort to make these." Hinata grabbed Izuku's hand, pressing the currently warm charm into his childhood friend's hand, before folding the green haired inheritor's hand closed. "Just promise that you'll use this one the way it was meant to be used, and not to use a full burst of **One For All** , ok?"

Izuku nodded furiously, his head flying up and down rapidly as he fought his flushing cheeks.

The charm was all warm from being pressed up against Hinata's body.

OmigodhewasholdingsomethingthatwasjusttouchingHinata'sbody-

"What's wrong? You ok, Izuchii?"

"I'M FINE!"

* * *

"That… is a huge door…"

"Why is it so big? It's like fourteen meters tall... "

"Must be for people with Quirks morphic quirks that make them much larger than normal people." Hinata scratched his chin, "Or maybe so multiple people can leave the room at the same time during emergencies? I know the pamphlet said that classes were really geared for dealing with all kinds of Quirk users, but this is… something. "

"I just hope that those guys are in another class…" Izuku muttered under his breath.

"Which guys are you talking about?" Hinata asked, "Is everything ok?"

"I-it's nothing!" Izuku chuckled nervously. "L-let's just go in."

Hinata shrugged as his friend began sliding the door open. He was certainly used to Izuku being weird and awkward. His green haired friend was the type of person to type exactly as he spoke, so the HeroBook messages were often a stuttering mess of half finished words that were typed out rather than being deleted or finished.

Hinata was sure that it was probably because Izuku began with that bad habit when he first began learning typing, his friend found that it was easier to hit enter to get rid of the little masses of kanji instead of spamming the backspace key over and over.

The problem was that it made him just as stutter filled over text messages as he was in person.

Hinata sighed as he found Bakugo arguing with some tall boy with neatly groomed hair and well-polished glasses. A foot was already propped up on the surface of the desk not unlike the smug smirk slapped across his face.

[ **Heh. That other childhood buddy of yours is just as offensive as usual.** ] Saber snickered.

"Well that's Kacchan, I guess." Hinata sweatdropped.

"Oh no…" Izuku moaned pitifully next to him.

[ **Ugh. He's just a male version of the British sow…** ]

[ **You wanna fight, you shit-smeared toast-looking Avenger-wannabe? You ain't done shit! And there wasn't even anybody talkin' to your fat ass!** ]

"Uuuuuurgh." Hinata pinched the bridge of his nose.

A double argument was NOT what he wanted the first day of class in forever to be like.

"This is ridiculous! Why will you not listen to reason?! Remove that foot from the desk! This is an insult to the hero-senpais who came before us, and the craftsmen to built these tables! They're not just any factory manufactured tables, but was personally crafted by people who owe their lives to the existences that are heroes!"

"Blah, blah! That's all I'm hearing from your pompous ass! What fucking middle school you from, ya fucking extra?"

"Extra? What do you- nevermind. Very well, I shall introduce myself. I am Tenya Ida, and I attended the Somei Private Academy's Middle School Division. Now-"

"Hah? Somei?! Ah that explains it. You're one of them fucking stuck-up elitist bastards, ain't 'cha? Looks like I'll have fucking fun crushing y-"

"SSSSSTRIIIIIIIIIIKKKKKUUUUUUUU!" Hinata roared as he leapt forwards, flying into Bakugo Katsuki's face like a rocket.

They tumbled to the floor, as Hinata landed on top of his blond friend, straddling his torso as he covered up the foul mouth of Bakugo.

"MMMPHGHGHGGGGGG!"

"Ha ha! I said I'll muzzle your foul mouth all those times on HeroBook, but you didn't believe me, didja KacchaaOWW! Did you bite my hand?!"

"Fuck you Hina-chan! THE FUCK IS THIS ABOUT! Get off me!"

"Well if you had waited like a GOOD boy at the station for me like Izuchii- hey! Wait! Why'd you bite me?!"

"THE FUCK ELSE AM I GONNA DO SO I CAN FUCKING TALK, YOU BITCH?! YOU SOME KIND OF SADIST?! I couldn't breathe, dammit!"

"At least it keeps you from swearing so much."

While the entire class stared dumbfoundedly as the crass Bakugo and a black-haired bishoujo (in appearance only) were having a conversation as the bishoujo (again, only in appearance) straddled the boy's torso as if it wasn't an odd occurrence, a nervous, very ordinary looking boy with green hair approached the odd duo before speaking.

"Kacchan, Hina-chan, you really shouldn't-"  
"FUCK YOU LOOKIN' AT DEKU! FUCKING HELP GET THIS BITCH OFF ME! USE THAT FUCKING LATE-BLOOMING QUIRK OF YOURS TO GOOD USE, YOU SHITBAG!"

"Stop pointing out that he's a late-bloomer already, Kacchan! It's here now isn't it? Why're you so-"

"Shut the fuck up, Hina-chan! Fuck you defending him for anyways? It's not like damn Deku needs you to fucking speak for him, dammit! You gonna keep pampering that shit like you helped him fucking train for U.A.'s entrance exams? Fucking personal training everyday for ten months from the goddamn golden girl herself, even a fucking loser like Deku can't fuck up so hard that he can't get into this place!"

As people began recognizing who the beautiful black haired girl (it's a trap, the narrator insisted) with the shining violet eyes were, this began garnering a bunch of whispers and stares at the childhood friend trio.

And all eyes flicked to a nervous Izuku when they mentioned the ten months of personal training.

Hinata huffed as he stood up, something halfway between an pout and a frown on his pretty face.

"You're really THAT upset that I couldn't invite you to the training sessions? I told you, if I was allowed to, I would have." The young hero apprentice grumbled as he reached out, offering a hand to his blond childhood friend.

Bakugo glared at the hand like he wanted to slap it away for a second before reluctantly taking it, eyes opening a little in surprise as he was yanked up easily, as if that slender and delicate looking frame was filled with an unknown power.

He kept a poker face, but couldn't help but to grit his teeth.

Why were things like this?

He hadn't grown up with any weird delusions, like as if he was the most special person in the world. He didn't think of himself as an unmatchable protagonist, even if he called people he couldn't be bothered to remember 'extras' as if they were mob characters from a manga.

Obviously, that kind of person couldn't help but to be unreachable existences like All Might or his childhood friend that he himself had given the nickname 'Hina-chan' to.

He couldn't help but be angry with himself.

Because he had been too complacent.

No matter how powerful he was, or how talented he was, it was impossible to train his Quirk in preparation for U.A. That was a fact that he had accepted.

He shouldn't have.

He should have found a way. He should have gone searching, for a place to test his powers and his ability, even if it was only on the weekends. Even if he had to travel deep into the mountains for privacy just for a weekend at a time to train.

Of course, people trained their Quirks regardless when they were young, but it was usually subtle little things, as technically using Quirks in public in any aggressive manner was against the law, even for adolescents. Sure, it was treated more of a guideline for young kids than a law, but it was also true that it was much less possible for someone with a loud and flashy Quirk like his to really work to improve it.

It was far too noticeable without the supervision of a Hero who applied for a training allowance permit, or owning a large amount of private land far away from well populated areas.

So Bakugo Katsuki felt it unfair that the moment that Midoriya Izuku's latent Quirk manifested itself like a miracle, their mutual childhood friend Hinata swooped in out of nowhere and whisked Izuku away every day to train him up to standard.

Meanwhile, he couldn't even go out and test his Quirk in a junkyard or abandoned lot without the police shutting him down due to noise complaints, the boy that he called a Deku all his life was being trained by the person of their generation that couldn't be compared to anyone but the greatest Hero… his personal favorite Hero and aspiration, All Might…

Even if a small part of himself could understand it and even if an even smaller part of himself could agree that the boy known as Midoriya Izuku needed this assistance, that it was good for him…

Wasn't it too unfair?

Why hadn't he been invited as well?

Why the hell had he been left out?

Was it because of the accident?

Was Chiba Hinata still secretly holding a grudge? That he had accidently injured Izuku? That he had been the trigger that forced Hinata's world-changing ability to enter the light? To be separated from everything that she had ever known and be forced upon a pedestal for the world to see as a young four year old girl?

If someone had done that to him, could he forgive them?

He couldn't.

And that's why he hated himself.

That's why he hated the bright eyes that said they were genuinely happy to see him, no matter the bickering they just went through.

That's why he hated himself for being happy to see her.

He would have hated himself more if he had learned that he was having all these complicated feelings over a boy.

Because Bakugo Katsuki from the very first day that he met Chiba Hinata been under the misunderstanding that Chiba Hinata was a girl.

It couldn't be helped.

Hinata had always had long hair for a boy, even when he was in preschool. A preschool with a unisex uniform and aside from Izuku and Bakugo, Hinata had gotten along better with girls and not boys. Plus, the only people he knew that were named Hinata that existed around the young four year old Bakugo were all female, and then the news and media always portrayed Chiba Hinata as a young girl.

Even though Hinata himself had insisted that he was actually a boy, and even if Bakugo teased him about being a 'trap', there was no way he could actually 100% believe that.

Especially when that boy became the radiant figure in front of his eyes now.

"You calmed down now, Kacchan?"

"Tch. I'm calm. Fucking puppy eyes, fuccking trap…" he grumbled, but there wasn't really any bite in it. "And I'm here early because I had some papers I had to bring in early. Ain't my fault."

Hinata puffed out his cheeks in annoyance, but let it go.

Sometimes you had to be the bigger man, after all.

"E-excuse me… I… You couldn't be…" the tall glasses wearing boy stuttered his hand trembling in recognition, locked into what looked like a karate chop, "could it be that you are the **Apprentice Hero: Miracle** , Chiba Hinata-san?"

"Yes, that's me. You said you were… Ida-kun, right? Nice to meet you!" Hinata smiled kindly as he shook the trembling hand, mistaking it for a handshake request.

Tenya Ida looked as if an electric shock had entered his body and caused a shaking from the tips of his toes to the top of his head.

"NICE TO MEET YOU!" he shouted like a robot.

What was this unparalleled softness in his hand?!

This wasn't the hand of a woman… WAS THIS THE HAND OF AN ANGEL?!

"Wait… Tenya… Tenya… that's famili-ah! You're Ingenium-senpai's younger brother right?! He told me you could be a stickler for rules and stuff. Let me apologize on the behalf of Kacchan, then. He's rough around the edges… has the look, attitude, feel, atmosphere, language, and eyes of a villain-"

"Oi, the fuck d'you say?"

"-but he's really a good guy that wants to become a hero just as strongly as anybody. He just thinks in the process of categorizing everything into either victory or defeat. That makes him about as abrasive as a chainsaw, but under that he's like a porcupine. Even if he's prickly and painful to handle, he can be very cute and soft under the right-"

"I'LL KILL YOU, HINAAAAAAAA!"

Hinata grinned as he spun away from Bakugo's hands and behind Izuku.

"IZUCHII SHIELD!"

"EH?!"

"EXPLOSION FUCKING FUCKS UP SHIELD, DUMBASS!"

Crackling hands were stopped by a barrier of ice appearing from the rearmost row, a trail of frost on the ground leading to a boy with half red, half white hair.

"Hinata, stop escalating the situation because you find it funny." Todoroki Shouto sighed, his face yet still an eternal poker face.

"Hey, I haven't got to be with both Izuchii and Kacchan properly in 11 years! Don't be a party pooper Shouto-chan! Tyrant! Emo! Icy-Hot Patch Wannabe!"

"PPFFFFT!" a choked burst of laughter could be heard from the doorway into the class as the ice was quickly dispersed.

Hinata turned around to see the tall, buzzcut Yoarashi Inasa choking down chortles of laughter as a confused looking brunette girl stood next to him.

"Yo, Arashi~" Hinata punned. "Good morning."

"Morning, Hinata-chan! I see you're as hot spirited as usual!" He grinned back with a thumbs up and wink.

The brunette next to him looked really confused before recognizing the green haired boy that the beautiful black haired bishoujo (from her perspective) was holding by the shoulders, almost as if using his body as a shield.

"Ah! That curly hair! You're the plain looking boy back from the exam! The one who destroyed that huge 0 Pointer!" she exclaimed happily in remembrance, "Although when you went all BAM, you became super flashy and cool! Thank goodness! You passed, just like Present Mic-sensei said you would!"

While Izuku and the brunette had a seemingly chance meeting, the rest of the class was filled with surprise.

Not only was there the **Apprentice Hero: Miracle** in their class, but someone who was able to take down one of those crazy powerful 0 Pointers?!

And it was that jumpy, rabbit-like timid green haired boy?!

"I mean, of course you did, that punch of yours was amazing! And that glowing green sparkling thing around your body! Like punch! Break! Break! Ooooh!"

"Oh, ah, it was nothing, rather I'm really happy that you're safe. Even after lifting that rubble off of you, that leg looked like it was in bad shape-"

"Oh?" this really got Inasa's attention, "You were a hot enough spirit to bust down a 0 Pointer? I didn't get to fight one myself in the Recommendation Program, but the Reddit page for U.A. Applicants were complaining about how insane looking it was. So you were the one that managed to bust one down, huh? Hey, hey, how about a spar! I'd love to go head to head with a fellow Hot Spirit!"

Any and all future conversations were shut down by the clearly-heard, but still tired sounding mutterings from an older man from the hallway.

"Go somewhere else if you wanna play at being friends."

Everyone able to look outside at the hallway turned or leaned in their desks to see a neon yellow caterpillar of a sleeping bag with nothing visible aside from a face that looked like it spent too many days without sunlight.

He was scruffier than a wild mutt and had long black hair fanning against the floor as it fell out of the bag.

"This is the Hero Course, you know."

The sleeping bag unzipped just enough for a nutrition jelly pack to jut out and meet the scruffy man's lips and there was a sucking sound as the plastic-vinyl container scrunched up as it emptied instantly.

Everyone just stared dumbfounded as the hobo man stood up, still wrapped up in his sleeping bag began unzipping himself out, revealing a solid black bodysuit, a dark gray belt on his waist, and a bandage-like scarf was wrapped loosely around his neck in many, MANY layers.

"Well, it took you all eight seconds to completely be quiet. This is the real world now. Here, time is always limited and in high demand. You kids aren't rational or efficient enough."

Could that be a sensei?

Everyone looking at the man was thinking exactly that.

But could that really be?

They hadn't ever seen a hero that looked so worn out before…

[ **Oh, no! Run onii-chan! It's the paperwork devil! RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!** ]

[ **Paperwork.** ] Assassin shivered in fright, [ **No more paperwork. Please. Save me.** ]

[ _Ugh. Why did U.A. have to dig this trauma back up? Speaking of which…_ ]

"Why'd we have to get you over **Blood Hero: Vlad King**?" Hinata groaned, "You're just gonna brush off all your paperwork on me again, aren't you, **Eraserhead**?"

"Eh?" that triggered something in Izuku's brain, "It couldn't be… the underground Hero… the **Erasing Hero: Eraserhead**?! A guy that hates the public eye that much is a teacher at U.A.?"

Eraserhead glanced over the two students who spoke up in that odd situation.

A shady grin spread across his face.

"Get ready for all of the paperwork. Principal Nezu cleared you for teacher's assistant duties, Miracle-kohai."

"NOOOOOO! That darned Phantasmal Beast! WHY?!"

"Well, ignoring Hinata-kohai's increasing despair, I'm your homeroom teacher, Aizawa Shouta." the underground hero continued, turning his head to the class, ignoring the pitiful cries from Hinata, "Nice to meet you all."

The classroom erupted into muttering and murmurs.

Hinata, still bursting with tears, dashed to the back of the class so fast that he seemed to be a blur before appearing in front of a tall, beautiful girl with a vivid, but elegant ebony ponytail.

"Momo-chan help me~"

Yaoyorozu Momo, with a little bit of shock at her friend's trauma induced state, pat Hinata's head softly as she pulled her crying friend into an embrace.

"There, there, Hinata-san." she consoled her friend the best she could, unaware of many heated male gazes directed at the two beautiful, black haired girls embracing each other tenderly.

"He's a sadist. So much… so much paperwork…"

Eraserhead rolled his eyes as he pulled a remote out of his pocket and pressed a button.

"It's a bit sudden, I'm sure, but…" From the wall facing the door, twenty four boxes were pushed out of the wall by what appeared to be a bunch of shelves, "Grab the boxes that match your assigned seat numbers. They're your training outfits. Your official hero outfits won't be on the shelves until tomorrow."

Hinata's head jerked around, his hair letting loose a fragrant scent that even tugged at Momo's heartstrings.

"No… You're doing this again?! I am NOT doing the paperwork for THIS, I refuse! Not even as a joke!"

"What's wrong, Hinata-san? You seem genuinely distressed this time, rather than your slightly playful traumatic act from earlier."

"Eraserhead-senpai is crazy! And biased! If for any reason, even just a gut feeling, he decides that you don't have the possibility to become a Hero, he kicks you out of the Heroics Course! I had to fill the paperwork from the backlash of him dropping the ENTIRETY of the last year's original Heroics Students in his class!"

Every single soul in the class of 1-A felt a chill run down their spine and turned to the grinning face of Eraserhead.

"The U.A. system does not follow the beaten path. If it did, then villains will know that path and break it with all their effort. So we have the freedom to teach our students however we see fit. Depending on your teacher, even your first day can be a day of Hell on Earth…" the scruffy sensei grinned almost maliciously, "Now get dressed. Miracle-kohai, you're exempt from the assessment. You're gonna be performing your job as teacher's assistant and write everything down for me."

"Nooooooooo!"

* * *

"Well, I hope you're all ready for the Quirk Assessment of your lives."

Eraserhead's line may have been intimidating if it wasn't for the fact that he was carrying a limp and dejected looking bishoujo in a U.A. tracksuit under his arm like a sack of rice.

Said bishoujo, being Hinata, grumbled pitifully like a small animal.

"A Quirk Assessment Test?" the entire class burst out in confusion.

"But, what about the entrance ceremony? Or orientation?" the brunette girl that Izuku had apparently saved during the entrance exam asked, confusion marring her cute face.

The natural blush on her cheeks seemed to lighted a bit as she paled.

"If you're planning on being a Hero, you don't have time for leisurely events like that."

It was a tone that said he had heard that a hundred times before and that it disappointed him more and more every time that he heard something similar. Disregarding his scruffiness, and the fact that he was skill carrying around Hinata like a giant wet noodle, he certainly gave off the authoritarian aura of a teacher.

"U.A.'s selling point is, from the beginning, how unrestricted its school traditions are. That also rolls over to how teachers teach their classes. Besides… not counting Hinata-kohai, you all have been doing this since elementary school, right? Physical tests. But while the lazy and underfunded department of education forces you to not use Quirks during these tests, that's exactly what you all will be doing. Testing the foundations of you Quirk. Now that's much more rational. Well, I suppose I can't really say I blame the Ministry of Education for procrastinating, per say…"

Eraserhead's eyes caught Izuku and Bakugo.

"You scored highest in actual Villain Takedown Points on the Entrance Exam, didn't you, Bakugo? And Izuku, you had the highest overall points due to Rescue Points, even if you didn't end up getting half of Bakugo's Villain Takedown Points…"

"Wait, the fuck? It's Izuku that I lost overall to? Fuck is this bullshit?" Bakugo Katsuki turned angrily towards Izuku, looking so angry that smoke coming out of his nostrils would have surprised no-one.

Izuku just stepped back and chuckled nervously.

Bakugo's eyes flicked towards Hinata and snorted.

If he had ten months of personal training he would have gotten triple his test score in points, he was sure of it.

"Cool it, bomb boy. Yellow, Green in Junior High what was your softball throw records?"

"67 meters." Bakugo growled

"Huh? Oh, uh. Like, 45 meters, I think?" Izuku nervously pulled at his tracksuit sleeve.

It was cut off just before the elbows and had a patch of white and red to the side. The center of the track suit had white stylized linings contrasting against the deep blue fabric that made it appear as if the tracksuit itself said UA.

"Well, try doing it with your Quirks then. The both of you. You can throw or launch it however you'd like with your Quirk as long as you stay in the middle of the circles behind me."

Izuku and Bakugo both grabbed a softball and centered themselves in their respective track and field shotput range circles.

"Uhm. Should we throw at the same time, Eraserhead-sensei, or-"

"Just hurry it up and give it all you got."

Bakugo calmly looked down the range as he stretched his arm and positioned to throw.

"Well then… FUCKING DIE!" he went 0 to 100 real quick, roaring like a rabid beast as his softball left his hands with a focused explosion.

The softball flew through the air from the ground as if it was an artillery shell fired out of a tank's main cannon.

The class stared at the aggressive blond blankly.

Did he just tell a ball to die?...

"Know your maximum first. That's the most rational way to form the foundation of a hero." Eraserhead turned to show a number on his phone as the comet of a softball finally hit the ground.

705.2 meters.

The entire class gave an appreciative sound of remark and praise.

"750 meters, is that for real?" a blond with a small black streak in his hair sweatdropped slightly as he held back his grudging respect.

"Wow, this looks like it could be real fun!" a pink girl cheered excitedly.

"We can use our Quirk as much as we want! As expected of the Hero Course!" a plain looking black haired boy grinned manically.

Izuku, meanwhile, focused his concentration.

It was just an assessment test, but he was finally standing here on the same stage as the boy he looked upto. The almost shining figure of victory that he grew up with all his life.

Even if his current state couldn't match up to the artillery fire that was Bakugo Katsuki's throw, he could still make him sweat.

He began speaking, using the fake Quirk name that he and Hinata had come up with to disguise his real **Quirk: One For All**.

"... **Lifestream: Full Cowl!** … **8% Power!** "

A burst of light sparked out from Izuku's body as crackling green bolts of bio electricity sparked from his body. His skin glowed a soft gold as every single red blood cell in his body began to sing as they radiated with a surge of crimson light, revealing many blood vessels in his body as they glowed with a hum.

Izuku's eyes shone like emeralds.

Everyone stopped talking as Izuku gripped his softball, pulled back, and pitched it as hard as he could, his whole body became a blur as he threw, only a few students able to even see the image of the ball leaving his hand.

Eraserhead checked the phone.

"539.3 meters… that was 8%, you said? Why didn't you pull out more? I saw you do it in the exams against the 0 Pointer." Eraserhead was blunt and to the point. "I said to go test your limits, not show off like an idiot."

Izuku flinched, both because of Bakugo's incredulous glare of shock and confusion, as well as the teacher's tone.

"Ah, I'm not able to use **Lifestream** at 100% on my own yet. I'm… well I'm a super late bloomer, see… My **Quirk: Lifestream** wasn't at a state that I could activate it when I apparently actually got it, and was dormant for a decade… so I didn't even get to try it out until about a year ago… I was only able to use my 100% burst thanks to a helping hand..."

Izuku nervously shuffled his feet as his classmates could do nothing but stare.

8% was enough to be at 540 meters?

A little math meant that at 100% that would be 6,750 meters…

A softball pitch in the kilometers?! Who could beat that with pure strength alone?!

"Helping ha-ah... I forgot about the appearance of a white, foggy energy around you. That was Hinata-kohai's **Obscurant Wall of Chalk** technique, right? So that's what it looks like from an outsider's perspective… I just remember everything being brighter, but easy on the eyes. I thought that Hinata-kohai was at a hospital visitation session that day. You weren't skipping out on duties to the country, were you, kohai?"

Hinata huffed indignantly.

"As if! I just… gave him a few charms for luck… not my fault that a _miracle_ happened."

Eraserhead glared at the sly expression on Hinata's face and fought the urge to roll his eyes.

He'd ask All Might later about these charms.

But he had more pressing matters at the moment.

"So you want miracles, huh? Then I suppose for miracles to be miracles, there must first be tragedies. So I'll toss some tragedy into your way. After all, real Heroes can overcome any tragedy, right? But you're not Heroes yet. You have three years to train to become a Hero, if you all carry this kind of attitude saying things like 'This is fun' do you think you'll make it to the end? Do you think that's an attitude befitting of a hero?"

While the students faltered the teacher grinned, seeming more villain than hero.

"Yosh… Let's do it like this then. I'll be honest, I have eyes on someone who should be in the Hero course, but can't be here due to the fact that the entrance exams focuses on destructive power alone. But I am proof that destructive power isn't what makes a good Hero. Even All Might might be able to be a good Hero off his charisma alone. Power is not absolute. So let me make that the clearest thing today… Whoever comes last in all eight tests today, I will judge you to have no potential and WILL BE EXPELLED."

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!" the students cried out in despair.

"I told you all, this man is crazy!" Hinata groaned, still in the under-arm carry. "Did you all think I was joking when I said he dropped the ENTIRE class last year? And you! Stop sending your paperwork to my place! Lazy bum! Hobo! Stray dog-looki-MMPH!"

"We're free to do whatever we want about the circumstances of our students." Eraserhead chuckled as shoved his phone into Hinata's mouth before raking his fingers into his hair, pulling it back and making his eyes visible for the first time, "Welcome. To U.A.'s Hero Course!"

* * *

Everyone was in place for the 50 meter dash.

Hinata was still dressed in his standard uniform, although he had to loosen both the collar and tie due to the heat of the sun happily shining down on him.

Even with expulsion on the line, the action of Hinata loosening his uniform and fanning himself lightly was a somewhat ero and welcome sight to the boys, giving them a little more energy and motivation to do their best.

The girls weren't as moved as they talked amongst themselves.

"Last place will be expelled? On the first day of school? Even if it wasn't the first day, wouldn't that still be too harsh? This is the first kind of exam after we've been accepted into U.A.! Isn't this too much?" the pretty brunette from Izuku's entrance exam complained.

"Yes, if Hinata-san didn't inform us that Eraserhead-sensei had dropped the entirety of last year's class, I would have believed it all to be nothing more than an elaborate scheme to motivate us, but I agree that this is too much." Yaoyorozu Momo agreed, her brow furrowed in concern.

A thin girl with headphone jacks for earlobes grit her teeth.

"I mean, to some part I get it. Natural disasters, random big accidents, selfish villains and the like, calamities like that in the modern world just… happen. And that it's unfair, and as Heroes we'll be responsible for dealing with that unfairness. One of my favorite quotes is that: Heroes are the ones who reverse calamity. But this is still the first day…"

The pink girl nodded vigorously in agreement.

Eraserhead was finishing the last of the set up for the 50 meter dash as he caught the girl's conversation.

"If you wanted a school life where you hang out with your friends at a burger shop after school and gossiped your day away, that's too bad. Because this is U.A. For the next three years, this school will do all it can to throw one hardship after another. This is the first step. A mere 50 meters. So… go beyond. Plus Ultra. These tests… overcome them with all you've got! The real things start now!"

The first two at the start line was a young girl with long black hair and a froggy feeling, and a boy with slightly shaggy black hair and a handsome face.

But he was short.

Like as if he wasn't still out of middle school, short.

{Seat No. 3: Asui Tsuyu. **Quirk: Frog-Form**! She can do whatever a frog can! What that's it? Who was in charge of these Student Overviews?}

{Seat No. 23: Biaggi Kas-Al. **Quirk: Gundam Gradient**! A young man from a tiny slavic kingdom in Europe. He can take gunpla and use them to transform them into a human-sized Gundam armor! However, when he's in this state, his body becomes the height and form of a proper-sized adult! The quality of the gunpla affects the armor's performance and power as well, but beams and other special abilities consume a LOT of calories! If he pushes himself too far, he faints from hunger!}

Tsuyu crouched as if she was about to pounce on an invisible critter in front of her.

Biaggi reached into one of three pouches, pulling out a small white figurine with yellow accents, and bits of blue and red. It gleamed with a fine shine, as if the gloss paint was actually polished metal.

A flash of blue particles, and he was dressed as the ASW-G-08 Gundam Barabastos Ground Type, but didn't equip the arms to conserve energy. But it had to be said that Kas-Al's regular, short, human arms made the frame just look comical.

The little tripod robot in charge of measuring the dash times signalled to begin as Kas-Al fired his thrusters to cross the line in just 2.81 seconds.

"Hmm. This new paintjob increased my acceleration by 4.7%" he muttered to himself, the gunpla's faceplate being the only thing that was missing as he bit into a Caloriemate.

Tsuyu leapfrogged across the finish line a little bit after the short boy, still fast enough to garner a solid, 5.58 seconds.

The next two students lined up.

{Seat No. 4: Iida Tenya. **Quirk: Engine**! A mutation Quirk originally born from a Quirk Marriage in the first Quirk Generation! (And not a loveless marriage either.) A biological engine exists in his calves, naturally splitting water molecules into hydrogen and oxygen for combustion power! It's a living breathing steam engine! To be able to handle the kind of force the engines create, both bones and muscles of the lower body becomes extremely dense and hard! Enough to crush concrete and metals with bare feet!}

{Seat No. 24: Kodai Yui. **Quirk: Size**! A fairly straightforward Quirk in name! And it's just as straightforward in ability! She can either shrink her size down, or boost her size up! Wait, isn't this just a better Mt. Lady?!}

Iida crouched into a running position while Kodai, a fairly attractive girl with a black shoulder-length bob cut stood in place. Her hands were laced together and she was awkwardly fiddling her thumbs.

The robot signaled the beginning of the race, and Iida sprung out like a rocket.

Kodai Yui, on the other hand, had sized up into a 20 meter tall giant, which lengthened her strides.

Iida scored a 3.04 seconds, and Kodai followed with a solid 3.62 seconds, but the problem was her tracksuit wasn't solid enough to keep up with her body's growth.

However, she was wearing a special leotard that could shrink or grow with her body. It was also rather on the conservative side, covering up the whole of the neck, extending halfway down the biceps, and ended at the bottom with spats-like shorts and only showing the skin of her face, arms, and legs. Even so it apparently wasn't so conservative that it kept her from blushing.

Hinata quickly whipped out a spare uniform for the girl as a purple ball haired dwarf began having a nosebleed to the side as he looked at the skin-tight outfit of the young girl.

"Hmm. They've all been like fish in water so far…" Eraserhead muttered, "Hinata, you're writing all these scores down, right?"

"Sigh… yes, yes I am… I don't understand why you're making me do this, when your phone has an auto record taking function, but yes I am."

"Nothing's perfect. Errors can happen even with modern gadgets. You can't get too reliant on something that does all of its own work."

Hinata rolled his eyes as he jot down the information.

"Lighten up my clothes and shoes…"

The next two were ready to run, the cute brunette with permablush cheeks, and an average looking blond boy with small eyes and a LARGE muscular tail extending from his lower back were at the starting line.

"Breathe in… Breathe out…" the tail boy muttered softly.

{Seat No. 5: Uraraka Ochako. **Quirk: Zero Gravity**! She can make anything weightless! And as long as she is holding onto the object while using her powers on it, to her and her alone, it feels as if it also has zero mass! But watch out, if she pushes too far, she gets SUPER nauseous. Her last Quirk induced vomit was a sparkling rainbow mess… what is this poor girl eating?!}

{Seat No. 6: Ojiro Mashirao. **Quirk: Tail**! It's a bird! It's a plain! Wait, no, it's just a tail. BUT GADDAMN WHAT A TAIL! This tail is SUPER muscular and and bench 340 kg! This ain't your average bedroom kink!}

Ojiro slammed his tail on the ground, propelling himself forwards, keeping balance as he kept flinging himself forward by slamming his tail against the ground, securing a 5.49 seconds.

Uraraka on the other hand, just ran with all her might with her lightened clothing, landing with a 7.15 second time.

"That's still a half second faster than I was in junior high!" she quietly cheered to herself, panting slightly.

Eraserhead called out the next two seat numbers, and a smiling blond boy who was using WAY too many hair products and another boy with a spiky crow's head for a, well, head, walked up to the finish line.

The smiling blond turned around to face his back to the finish line.

"You are all not being creative enough." he smugly stuck his nose into the air like it was Mount Fuji.

"Eraserhead-sensei. Is it in the clear if I cross the finish line with my Quirk, but stay in place?" the crow-headed boy inquired.

"I'll allow it." the teacher nodded.

{Seat No. 14. Tokoyami Fumikage. **Quirk: Dark Shadow**! HA HA HA! Wait, is this really his Quirk's name? Oh god, this is chunni as hell. It's a sentient creature made of shadows lives inside Tokoyami's body! And just like his bird head, **Dark Shadow** is a bird headed humanoid creature! It's sentient and it's strength varies depending on the time of day!}

{Seat No. 1. Aoyama Yuga. **Quirk: Naval Laser**! HA HA HA HA HA! THIS IS ACTUALLY FUNNIER THAN THE PREVIOUS QUIRK! PFFFFFFTT! A-aoyama can fire a beam of sparkling light KHA HA HA HA HA out of his navaaha-ha-ha-hal! Who wrote this shit? Jesus Christ… However, Aoyama can both control strength, spread, and recoil thanks to a tool called the SPARKLE BELT?! HA HA HA SOMEBODY ELSE READ THIS SHIT, I'M DYING HERE! HA HA HA HA HA!}

On the go mark, the blond bounced up before firing a sparkling blue laser that launched him backward towards the goal line like an improvised projectile.

Tokoyami on the other hand, had let **Dark Shadow** burst forth from his torso, the shadow creature whimpering in discomfort as the **Naval Laser** went off right next to its face. This made the shadow creature curve away from Aoyama as it quickly and hurriedly crossed the finish line before Aoyama could get back up and fire himself at the goal again, a single laser not being able to provide enough recoil to cross the line.

"Tokoyami: 3.74 seconds!... Aoyama: 5.51 seconds!" the timing robot chirped merrily.

Aoyama stood up, his entire backside scuffed and amess with layers of dirt.

"Ahem. If I fire more than a second, I get a stomache ache." he preened… for some unknown reason.

He seemed to sparkle in an narcissistic manner as he turned proudly to the class.

Everyone just stared at him, as if thinking: "The hell's up with this guy…"

The next two up to the 50 meter dash were Izuku and Bakugo, garnering a lot of attention from the surrounding students.

The top scorer and the top destructive student racing against each other.

And they were both childhood friends of the **Apprentice Hero: Miracle** … Could there be a more interesting match up?!

{Seat No. 18: Midoriya Izuku. **Quirk: Lifestream**! It is unknown exactly what this Quirk does for sure. It either pulls out the stored latent power from inside the body, from blood and bioelectricity to empower the user. Either that or pulling power from an unknown source, it empowers the body by energizing the red blood cells inside the body and resulting in the energy overflowing from underneath the skin. This theory resulting in the excess energy escaping his body in the form of green bioelectricity. What is confirmed as fact is that when he goes beyond what his body can handle, his limbs EXPLODE FROM THE INSIDE?! WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?! WHY IS IT THAT _THIS_ IS THE PART THAT'S VERIFIED?! Who's in charge of this? Fire them! Fire them right now!}

{Seat No. 17: Bakugo Katsuki. **Quirk: Explosion**! A mutated derivative Quirk! His mother could excrete glycerin from her hands! His father could create sparks with his fingertips! These Quirks combined and the mother's half of the Quirk mutated to excrete a nitroglycerin-like substance instead! Now he can spark that nitroglycerine to cause an endless deluge of explosions! However it's a loud and powerful Quirk, so it hasn't been tested to it's limits quite yet. But his body is quite resilient to heat and flames! Heck his hands don't even burn on an open flame!}

Bakugo stretched his neck in a somewhat intimidating fashion.

Izuku took in a deep breath.

" **Lifestream: Full Cowl!** I'm going to push it just a little further! **9%**!"

The viridian green sparks around Izuku shone a little bit brighter and thrashed around just a little bit wilder.

Bakugo glared at Izuku out of the corner of his eye.

"Tsk. Fine, let's see who's better then, fucking Deku."

He gathered more nitroglycerin sweat in his hands with the intent to fire off a bigger initial explosion to give himself a bigger head start.

Bakugo crouched and pointed his arms and palms back to blast himself forward like a rocket.

Izuku on the other hand took the starting pose of a sprinter, his legs feeling like compressed, coiled springs.

The sound of the start alarm fired off, both boys bursting forward in a burst of speed.

Bakugo grit his teeth.

As if he'd fucking lose to this damn Deku!

His forearms throbbed as he forced his hands to eject more fuel for explosions than before.

He cursed inwardly as he noticed that he was losing too much propelling force when he used both hands. It was hard, especially with the recoil of the explosions, to make perfectly shaped explosions in such quick succession that released their overall propulsion in the perfect parallel direction that he desired.

It felt like his explosions fought for direction and it pissed him off.

If he had more practice, he'd be able to leave shitty Deku in the dust, dammit!

Izuku had no thoughts.

Focus.

The threshold…

Keep it steady…

The egg in the microwave…

Keep it rotating...

Keep it heating…

JUST DON'T BURST!

"Tie! Bakugo Katsuki and Midoriya Izuku: 3.87 seconds!" the machine cried out."

"Fuck!" Bakugo growled out, "Fucking bullshit!"

He had pushed his Quirk beyond it's limits until his forearms throbbed and all he got was a damn tie?!

It pissed him off.

A Quirk too strong for the body of a four year old, to the point that it had to enter dormancy for ten years, only to awaken and be polished by the most experienced and powerful Hero aspirant of his generation.

All that damn Deku could use was a measly fucking 9% and it was on par with him!

Still, he wasn't crybaby-ass Deku who needed his fucking hands held for a whole fucking year.

"...Fucking shit… I'ma use this fucking school as a damn stepping stone. Keep getting stronger, but even if you hit 100%, I'll still crush you. This shit ain't over, shitstain." Bakugo growled as he walked away, massaging his forearms.

Izuku just panted as he fell on his rear, feeling the muscles in his body straining for oxygen, the lactic acid already forming in his muscles from pushing the very edge of his current control.

"Gah… huff… I-I wo-won't lose so easily, Kacchan." Izuku panted back.

"Holy shit, did you see those two?" a red haired boy grinned, revealing his pointy teeth, "They were manly as hell out there."

"Yeah, they're full of hot spirit alright! The top scorers of the Public Entrance Exam… I'm super excited!" Yoarashi Inasa grinned fiercely, "I'd love to test my mettle against them!"

"You'll get to at some point. But for now, let's not forget now really isn't the time." Shoto sighed, his new friend Yoarashi could be super excitable. It was worse than dealing with Hinata, because at least his childhood friend knew when to just shut up and watch.

"Yeah, yeah… still… I wonder how they'd compare vs me…" Yoarashi grinned, "After all, if they were the top of the public exam, I was the top of the private one, even if just barely."

Shoto rolled his eyes with a small snort of amusement.

* * *

"Ok, next test is a test of grip strength. As long as you don't cheat, you can use whatever method you want." Eraserhead lazily drawled as he munched on an asian pear.

A tall, burly boy grinned, his thick lips stretching like brown mochi.

"Alright! This is more my style! Sugar time!" he pulled a small plastic cylinder to his lips and knocked it back as if he was taking a shot, spiky hair flying back from the sudden jerk of the head.

He grinned as his muscles bulged and veins enlarged.

"GUOOOOOOH!" he roared as he squeezed the grip strength measuring machine.

The machine beeped and revealed a value of 380 kg.

"Heh, not bad!"

{Seat No. 10: Sato Rikido. **Quirk: Sugar Rush**! He can multiply his strength five-fold for three minutes by every 10 grams of sugar he ingests! But when converting sugar into strength, his cognitive functions gradually drop! In other words: He becomes dumber the more he uses his power! He also gets more tired while he's at it.}

A red haired teen whistled appreciatively before grinning.

"Man, that's some manly stuff! Then! I can't fall behind so easily!"

{Seat No. 8: Kirishima Eijiro. **Quirk: Hardening**! Need a shield? Kirishima's your man! His Quirk is the power to harden any part of his body by altering and manipulating the keratin in his body! This ability not only protects Kirishima from physical attacks, but other offensive factors, such as heat and shockwaves! By sheer force of will, it is also possible to increase the strength and resilience of his hardened state for limited amounts of time! Still, there's a limit to how much damage this Quirk can take, as well as how long Kirishima can keep it going!}

"GUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUTS!" he roared as he squeezed his measuring machine.

It beeped, revealing 76 kg.

"Damn, nothing amazing, but not bad at all! I'm getting manlier!"

Next to Kirishima, a tracksuit floated about as it picked up one of the grip measuring machines.

"How am I supposed to do this again?" a girl's voice came from the direction of the floating clothes.

{Seat No.16: Hagakure Toru. **Quirk: Transparency**! I… have no idea how she got through the regular entrance test. That's not a Quirk that can- huh? What's that? The sensor went into an error malfunction when trying to get a lock on her? And they overloaded and shut down as a result of it, so they gave her points for those?! LIKE I SAID, WHO IS IN CHARGE OF THIS?! FIRE THEM ALREADY! And what the hell is Powerloader doing? This is some chinese knockoff type BS!}

While Ojiro who was nearby and was able to quickly help her, she only managed 22 kgs of force, hovering in the upper average range.

But even with Izuku's **One For All** , it was a different teen who drew the most attention in this portion of the test.

"Holy crap! What's with that grip?! Are you a gorilla? Oh, I guess you're more of an octopus, though." a black haired teen with funny looking elbows exclaimed in mild awe.

It was obvious that it was some kind of morphic Quirk that made his elbows appear as if there were cylinders growing from inside them.

{Seat No. 13: Sero Hanta. **Quirk: Tape**! Inside those odd elbows are rolls of naturally created cellophane-like tape! Sero can shoot them through little flap-like openings in his elbows and can use the tape for a variety of things. The tape is strong enough that he swing around using them like a certain Friendly Neighborhood Spider! A little prep and he can even fire multiple strands of tape, or create double-sided tape! If he makes too much tape, or making a lot of extra sticky or double sided tape makes his skin dry out!}

A tall boy with grey hair shook his head, long locks hiding his eyes from the front.

He was undoubtedly the tallest boy in the Class 1-A, and while he stood out in a good way, his face was covered in a smooth, facemask that came up even to the eyes, leaving just his eyes visible.

He had six arms connected by a webbing of skin that stretched TOO easily, and was almost crushing the grip measuring device with such force that the metal device creaked as it strained against the force of three hands overlapping on top of one another.

The machine chirped up for 540 kg.

{Seat No. 8: Shouji Mezo. **Quirk:Dupli-Arms**! The ends of his four extra arms end with little fleshy pods that have the ability to replicate part of his body such as mouth, ears, eyes, hands, or full on extra arms if he so desired. All duplicated organs are also MUCH more sensitive and powerful than their original counterparts! They can even replicate multiple organs at once - but that makes each organ less and less powerful!}

"It's only grip strength that my Quirk can empower me in, even though my body itself is fairly strong. I'm better at hearing and sensing things behind walls or far away." Shouji let go of the tool and stated in a humble manner.

A dwarf with purple balls of hair formed an absent minded look on his face.

"Octopus… that's erotic…" he mumbled to himself.

* * *

"Third Test! Standing Long Jump!" Eraserhead declared, voice still sounding bored as hell.

"Hmmm. I suppose that I could alter that method…" Yaoyorozu contemplated as she stepped up to the starting line.

"Ah! Momo-chan! Good luck!" Hinata cheered, excitedly waving his arms widely in the air.

He had seen her in action during the Recommendation Program Test and already had a fair idea what she had planned.

Yaoyorozu smiled prettily as a happy smile bloomed on her fine features.

Her friend and aspiration, Hinata-san was cheering for her!

She was going to give it her all!

{Seat No. 20: Yaoyorozu Momo. **Quirk: Creation**! Her body breaks down excess fat at the atomic and molecular level, storing away the individual protons, neutrons, and electrons throughout her body like a bishoujo battery! Then these subatomic particles are used to produce different objects, such as weapons and tools, from any exposed part of her body. Apart from living things, this Quirk can create virtually any object. Aside from SUPER OUTLIERS like All Might and Miracle, the level of versatility that this Quirk provides is unmatched! This Quirk is only limited by the fact that it requires the understanding of the object's atomic configuration and that she must consume large amounts of food to use it or she'll end up cannibalizing her own body through her Quirk! Yeesh, that's scary…}

Momo leapt into the air, leaning forward as she pointed her right palm to the ground and supporting it with her left hand that was wrapped around the right wrist.

A metal pole erupted from her soft skin, quickly plunging into the sand and propelling her further forward and upward.

But her left hand was not only supporting her right, but was preparing materials for another metal pole.

After the first pole outlived its use, she quickly changed the position of her hands into the opposite of the first and launched herself forward further until she had gone beyond the edge of the sand pit of the long jump.

Although a normal long jump sand pit is 9 meters long, the one at U.A. was a whopping 18 meters.

"Yaoyorozu Momo: 18 Meters! We only measure to the very end of the full pit! Next!" Eraserhead was quick to snap the students back to attention.

Or the boys at least.

Most of them were staring at the beautiful figure of Yaoyorozu flying through the air, breasts and rear jiggling from her acrobatic stunts and effort.

"Ha ha! All of Hinata-chan's friends are just SUPER HOT SPIRITS! Even I'm feeling all fired up!" Yoarashi Inasa grinned happily as he stepped up to the starting line.

From the first of the eight fitness tests, everyone had already seen Yoarashi's Quirk, but it was still a sight to behold as he became cloaked in a bundle of wind and launched across past the end of the long jump pit.

{Seat No. 22: Yoarashi Inasa. **Quirk: Fuujin**! Formerly called Wind, Yoarashi was given a notice from the Department of Quirk Registration that his Quirk designation name had been changed as the definition of his ability became clear! He doesn't just push around bursts of wind, but can control each and every bit of air current around him! Currently, it is the strongest Aerokinetic Quirk known to the entirety of the world! It's only limited by the fact that he has to forcibly charge up and boost air currents around him for anything really powerful!}

"Yoarashi Inasa: 18 meters! Full pit jump! Next!"

Shouto sighed as he walked up to the starting line.

It would look bad if he didn't match one of his rivals results.

{Seat No. 15: Todoroki Shouto. **Quirk: Half-Cold, Half-Hot**! Originally called **Hellfire Mirroring Primordial Glaciers** , young Todoroki got the name of his Quirk changed to… piss of Endeavor? Well, that's teenage angst for ya. Regardless! This is an incredibly powerful Quirk that is a perfect marriage of the strongest Fire Emission and Ice Emission Quirks in the world: **Hell Fire** like **Flame Hero: Endeavor** and the **Ice Age** Quirk of the Yukimura family who have recently become famous for their sinfully delicious ice cream! And the best part?! Both of their downsides are canceled out by one another!}

Shouto let a bridge of ice carry him over the pit to the other side of the sand pit before melting it away.

"I never use my fire side in combat, though." Shouto declared darkly.

"Todoroki Shouto: 18 meters! Full pit jump! Next!"

A blond haired boy with a small streak of black like a lightning bolt in his hair whistled.

"Man… All three of those were the recommendation kids, right? Damn… That priority entry into U.A. sure wasn't for nothing, huh?... Shoot, I'm getting worried. My Quirk isn't really made for tests like this." he sighed as he pursed his lips, "And I thought I was hot shit for getting third in the Entrance Exam, too."

{Seat No. 7: Kaminari Denki. **Quirk: Electrification**! He's a human Pikachu! He can cover himself in lightning as a defensive measure, and he can also proactively shock people like a living taser! The downside is, he can't do anything precise with his Quirk and has little range without bursting with full power. Doing so, however, also overloads his brain, turning him into a huge idiot!}

"Still, I was in Track and Field during middle school, dammit!" growled Kaminari as he leapt into the air with all he had.

"Kaminari Denki: 2.73 meters! Next!"

"Even though that should be some kind of record with normal people… it just looks so small in comparison!"

"THAT'S WHAT SHE SAID!"/[ **THAT'S WHAT SHE SAID!** ] the purple haired dwarf and Saber spoke in sync.

The Heroic Spirit then paled as the dwarf laughed uproariously at his own words, sickened to be relatable to the boy.

[ **Ugh… never mind. I take that back… I don't wanna be the same as that grape goblin.** ] Saber shivered, holding back an urge to vomit.

[ **I, for once, aren't saying this to be cruel to you, but… gross…** ]

[ **FUCK I DIDN'T THINK THAT I'D EVER FUCKING GET PITY FROM YOU SHITZERKEEEEEEER!** ]

* * *

"Fourth test! Repeated side steps! Uhm. I know it's awkward, but you'll be called up one by one to the exercise. Please behave orderly… and I'm really sorry about Eraserhead-senpai…" Hinata sweatdropped as the actual teacher of the class was now nibbling on a handful of walnuts and almonds as he pushed more and more of the workload onto Hinata.

[ _Damn it! I know he's just doing this because he thinks it's funny, too!_ ]

[ **Don't anger the paperwork demon, onii-chan!** ] Caster warned, [ **You don't want him to give you ALL the paperwork instead of just half!** ]

[ _Still, isn't this clearly abuse of power?!_ ]

"A-a-a-a cute girl as a sensei! C-CHANCE!" the pervy purple ball haired dwarf pumped himself up, "Time for me show my cool side!"

{Seat No. 19: Mineta Minoru. **Quirk: Pop Off**!... Huh? Uhm, the super sticky balls of hair on his head can pop off and be used as trap-like projectiles! Ah, I see what they did there. So what else does it do? Paralyze? Blow up into a sticky paste? He can bounce off his sticky hair, but nothing else can?... Poor kid's gonna get dropped by Eraserhead ain't he? Poor bastard.}

"Ne, Miracle-sensei! I can use my Quirk to set up for the exercise, right?" the dwarf of a boy asked, getting WAY too close to Hinata and disturbing his personal space.

"You, uh, really don't have to call me sensei or senpai or anything like that. Even if I have field experience, we're the same age, so it's kind of an itchy feeling… Ah, and you're allowed to set up, if that's what you want. Just try not to take too much time with it, ok?"

"He he… ALRIGHT!" Mineta roared (it was somewhat cute considering how small he was, but the moment one saw the deranged, desperate look in his eyes, all that cuteness would be replaced with apprehension) and began pulling off his sticky hair balls and making two big masses of hair on either side of the side step zone.

Even if Mineta hadn't yet made a friend in class, everybody gave him a look of both pity and confusion.

Pity because the size of the sidesteps marked out by the lines on the ground was three times the boy's boy width. And confusion because JUST WHAT THE HELL WAS HIS QUIRK?!

Hair balls? That stuck to each other? How was that going to help?

It was only after the alarm for the exercise to start went off that they realized they overlooked something.

If the hair was sticky enough to glue itself to the ground and other hair balls, how could Mineta so easily grab and throw them?

The answer was simple, the hair was sticky to everything except the bare body of Mineta Minoru.

Mineta bounced like a pinball, a blur of purple, blue, and white as he was bounced from one mass of hair to the other, as he extended his arms to both sides, allowing the hair to keep his momentum going.

After 30 seconds, Mineta had pulled off a mind boggling 147 side steps, almost five per second.

Although impressive there was no way of removing the hair balls without getting stuck to it.

Mineta seemed even hopeful as Hinata approached, apprehensively, trying to think of a good way to rid of the hair.

Well, since everybody else got to use their Quirks…

{Seat No. 21: Chiba Hinata. **Quirk: Throne of Heroes**! This is a Quirk that grants a connection to the mystical crystallization of concepts known as the Throne of Heroes. Through that connection, the user is granted nine separate miracles, miracles that allow the perfect embodiments of Heroic Spirits to be housed in the user's body! Heroic Spirits are preserved souls of Heroes of both the historical past, and the far off future, and this Quirk allows them to be used in one of two ways! **Install Mode**! This method takes the signature power of a Heroic Spirit in the form of a tool or weapon, and install it into the user's personal reality, allowing the Master to use the signature Noble Phantasms in whatever way he can/desires. And **Include Mode**! Including more than just a Noble Phantasm, the Master manifests the Heroic Spirit as well, using his own body as a medium for their materialization and power, becoming a Demi-Servant! However, Hinata is so particularly in sync with each and every one of his Heroic Spirits, that he FULLY takes on their appearance, rather than just key aspects of their clothes and equipment!}

" **İ̦̩̋̏͞N͔̼̼̙̊Sͦ̀̾ͤ͏͓T̯͖̮̰̥̰͍͋ͪ̃͋̽̓Â̛̻ͥ̂ͭͅL͉̓͆L̃̎̏̈̄͘:͈̄ͦ̇̎̚ ̯̝̣̹̻͆ͭ̉͢C͙̒̀̎͒̍͠A̞̍͊ͅS͎̼͚̤̮͌͞T͓͔͑̆ͫ͠E̽͛̃̿͏̜̮̰̬R̤͚̼̠̪̖ͬͮͦͅ** "

A pink bubble of light appeared in Hinata's hands before with an anime-like popping sound was heard and what looked like a magical girl's wand appeared in his hands.

"OHO! It's been a long time since you've called on me, alternate Master! Kaleidostick Magical Ruby-Chan! Reporting for duty!"

The class couldn't help but to gape as the red magical girl wand gleefully cheered as it wiggled about happily.

"...One of Miracle's nine miracles is… the miracle of mahou shoujos?! IS THIS FOR REAL?!"

Too busy staring at Hinata and Kaleidoscope Ruby and too shocked at what they were seeing for their brain to process exactly WHO made that statement, nobody could see the nosebleeds and tears of a few select people whose fantasies entered a state of nirvana and overdrive.

How could they not? Their precious mahou shoujos were recognized by **Apprentice Hero: Miracle** 's **Quirk: Throne of Heroes** to be a goddamn MIRACLE of man!

A blast of a pink beam of light quickly disintegrated the hairballs that Mineta had used for his test, dropping jaws as Hinata dismissed Ruby, the Kaleidostick begging to let her turn Hinata into a full mahou shoujo state as she disappeared into sparkling light.

Hair fluttering in the aftermath of the magical burst of energy, the remaining prana leaving a sparkling in the air like some sort of CGI effect from a high-budget movie.

Hinata clasped his hands behind his back and swiveled on his heels to turn to the rest of his class, as if he hadn't just displayed an otherworldly power that could just obliterate matter into base particles.

Feeling a little self-aware and more than a little embarrassed, Hinata just gave a big, blinding smile.

The best way to wash away shame is with courage, his mother always told him.

"Ok, next student please!"

The combo was like invisible arrows blasting into many of the students' hearts.

The rest of the repeated side-steps concluded without any big upsets, only Izuku and Bakugo with their more variable and versatile Quirks able to make a standout showing, thanks to their Quirks having fewer downsides.

The fifth test was the Ball Throwing test that Izuku and Bakugo had already demonstrated in prior.

As such being exempt, Izuku lent a helping hand to Hinata in recording all the data down, while Bakugo roared at the "Damn Extras!" to throw the softball as far as they could.

There were more significant showings in this fifth exercise than the previous.

Aoyama had tossed his softball up into the air before striking it with his **Naval Laser** , sending it flying for 128.4 meters before flopping against the ground uselessly.

Ojiro had used his tail as a bat, striking it away for 257.9 meters and had, as a joke, struck a pose like Babe Ruth as if he had made a home run.

Shouto had used the ice half of his Quirk to launch the ball as far as he could by focusing all the ice he could form like a giant spear and making it grow at blinding speed towards the clouds, softball at the tip. But lacked the propelling force of his fire side, only flinging the icy cold softball 265.8 meters.

Rikido doped himself with sugar again, having recovered enough from his Quirk's downsides to reach his maximum power output once more, flinging the softball for an impressive 299 meters, making the muscled boy despair over the 1 meter he needed for a round 300.

Although unable to enlarge herself as much as she actually could, Kodai Yui grew until her feet were big enough to barely stay within the limits of the pitching circle and flung the ball out for 301.8 meters thanks to her sheer size and mass relative to the ball rather than her actual strength.

The first one to break Izuku and Bakugo's throw was unexpected.

It was a quiet boy with a morphic trait that made his head appear someone like the peak of a mountain, but was still the same peach color of normal skin. His mouth was much wider and an odd shape, as if his lips zig-zagged upwards into an odd smile. Instead of hair, the back of his head had a few flesh colored protrusions like rectangular locks of blocky hair.

He had, at some point caught the attention of a large Golden Eagle, and it was resting on his shoulder majestically.

{Seat No.9: Koda Koji. **Quirk: Animal Voice**! He a modern day Dr. Dolittle! He can talk to and command animals with his will! However his voice's power can be washed away by other Sound Emitter Type Quirks, and can only work on ACTUAL living animals! Although this Quirk is also been confirmed to be applicable to insects, it has been reported that due to a childhood trauma, Koda-kun avoids this part of his power!}

While not a combat oriented Quirk, Koda had passed the entrance exam by bringing a bunch of friendly and well groomed rats under his clothes who had snuck into the gaps of the robot's armor and chewed through important wires, shutting them down for points.

The wild and majestic Golden Eagle had been kind enough to take the ball and carry it for 2, 496.3 meters before flying off with a screech.

While that had been quite impressive, records were still yet made to be broken.

Yaoyorozu Momo took a minute to create an honest to god M252 British Mortar modified to accept the size of the softball (which was about 16mm larger than the normal 81mm mortar shots) and launched the much lighter softball a whopping 6,374.7 meters, well beyond the normal effective range of the M252 thanks to the weight difference of the softball and mortar shots.

It had awed everyone in class, but also had the unfortunate effect of firing Yoarashi Inasa up to do better as he spent four minutes gathering, combining, and boosting every air current in the nearest kilometer to focus around the ball and fling it forwards.

Because he wasn't able to control and keep feeding the air currents he created past a specific range, the ball finally plopped down after carrying for roughly 12 km.

Still, Uraraka's **Quirk: Zero Gravity** eventually took the cake when she threw the ball and it refused to come back down to the ground, resulting in the score of infinity once the softball entered the stratosphere and just began orbiting the earth.

It was a nonsensical score that guaranteed her the position of 1st in the class rankings, as no matter how well anyone did, infinity points is still infinity points.

* * *

The sixth and seventh test were both very similar, but worked much drastically different muscles.

While the sixth test was how many sit ups one could do in a minute, the seventh was how many pull ups one could do in a minute.

Shoji, with his many limbs distributing his body's weight evenly did MUCh better in the seventh test than the sixth, but shone in both due to his morphic Quirk granting him an enhanced musculature structure to begin with.

While the incredibly well trained and built Bakugo, Yoarashi, Shouto, and Kirishima also performed heads and shoulders above the majority of the class.

But in the end the real stars of these two tests were Izuku and Rikido who had Enhancement Type Quirks. Although under the broader classification of Quirks, they were under the Emitter specification, their emissions directly amplified their strength, endurance, and to a lesser extent, speed.

At least for most, but speed was one of the strengths of **One For All** , allowing Izuku to surpass the entire class with **8% Full Cowl** , as the negative effects of **Sugar Doping** began kicking in, making Rikudo go dizzy and dumb halfway through the seventh exercise.

Hinata had to give a first hand showing of his ability to heal through Saint Martha's abilities, getting many "Ooh"s and "Aww"s.

The eighth and final test was more like a series of tests that tested flexibility.

"It's good that I've always been super limber!" a girl that could only be described with one word (PINK), smiled as she leaned forwards as if to touch her toes, but reached even further, her torso pushed flat against her legs, arms extending well past the toes.

{Seat No. 2: Ashido Mina. **Quirk: Acid**! This Quirk allows Ashido to create corrosive liquid from her skin, which is also the cause of her skin color, as the Quirk and acid both alter her skin pigments! It is also possible to control its levels of solubility and viscosity! This ain't one mud fight that I'm stepping into! But there is a limit of how long acid can be produced through the skin, and once that limit is reached, the body's natural resistance to the Quirk gradually decreases! If she goes too far, it'll be like a scene from Indiana Jones!}

"It has nothing to do with my Quirk, but it always makes me wonder if my flexibility is natural or because of my Quirk." Ashido Mina scrunched her nose, her black scleras and golden yellow irises glinted under the gym's lights. "It's an itchy thinking about it."

"Well at least you're not essentially outright cheating like me." A purple haired girl chirped, mocking herself lightly in an attempt to cheer up her classmate, "If it wasn't for the fact that Quirks also count as extensions of our bodies, Hinata-senpai wouldn't allow me to get ridiculous high scores like this."

Ignoring a cry of "You don't have to call me senpai!" erupt from their pseudo assistant teacher, the purple haired girl's earlobes extended, the tips glinting silver.

This, however, wasn't a piercing of any kind, but rather were headphone jacks.

Like a fleshy headphone cord, her headphone jack earlobes stretched out for a length of 6 meters in any direction, allowing a bonus of close to 5 meters for every stretching exercise sans the splits.

{Seat No. 12: Jiro Kyoka. **Quirk: Earphone Jack**! Her earlobes are earphone jacks! They work with any device and she can listen to music without ever needing headphones! However, if All Might is a superman, then **Earphone Jack** is a SUPERJACK! These bad boys can extend for a whopping 6 meters and have a hardness equivalent to diamonds! Contrary to that hardness, these jacks can hear even better than her actual ears! They can catch faint sounds and can even hear through solid objects if she inserts her jacks into them! But that's not all, not only can this jack take in sound, it can also emit it! By amplifying the sound of her heartbeats, it can pulse out a magnified version of that sound into whatever solid object her jacks are shoved into! Yeouch!}

"At least it makes up for the fact that I can't do the splits to save my life." Jiro joked as she swept her bangs to the side. They were a bit asymmetrical, giving her a bit of a punk asthetic.

It didn't take much longer to get the remaining measurements and data recorded.

It was a little surprising just how athletic Bakugo was, as his flexibility was the highest amongst the boys. Izuku had brought up that Bakugo had always been the top student in PE and was literally unmatched whenever the dance rotation came around in their PE classes. And that because of a weird fight that he had with his mom, he had done ballet for a month and absolutely crushed everyone that had been performing for years.

The angry blond had chased the green haired boy throughout the gym soon after, getting laughs out of every member of Class 1-A.

Just imagining Bakugo's calm but pissed off face as he elegantly performed fancy ballet maneuvers was just too much.

Hinata resolved himself to request Bakugo's mother on HeroBook to send over some pictures.

Eraserhead, finally done gathering all the data and scoring out the results quickly quieted everyone down the moment he announced that he had the results.

"Ok, I'll just quickly tell you guys the results. The total scores are just the compilation of the marks you got from each test. It's a waste of time to explain every little detail verbally, so I'll just use the hologram function of this device to show you all the results all at once."

Everyone tensed up as they waited for the scores to be seen.

The person with the lowest total score will be expelled…

Thinking of that, there were only a few people who could stand still and relaxed.

Everyone looked up the moment a blue rectangle blurred before becoming visible.

Everyone's eyes shot to the last name on the list.

Mineta Minoru.

Everyone turned to look at the purple haired dwarf who seemingly collapsed as if his soul was leaving his body.

"Well, that's all. None of you are being expelled, by the way."

"WHHHHHAAAAAAT?!"

Eraserhead grinned maniacally as everyone got whiplash turning their heads to look at him.

Mineta seemed as if his soul had returned to his body, alongside roughly twenty liters of tears.

"The threat was real, don't get me wrong. It was a rational decision to draw out the upper limits of your Quirks. However, I only expel those who I deem have absolutely zero ability to become a Hero. At least on the first day. And even if it seems silly, Mineta's Quirk is a great for capturing people without injury or setting up preemptive traps on the fly. However, the potential I see in you isn't overwhelming, so don't get a swelled head. It's just NOT zero. But it's somewhat close. So if you really want to graduate, you're going to need to put in more effort than the other students. Since you also have a size disability and all on top of that. Is that understood?"

Mineta nodded furiously with wet eyes.

He just wanted to be a Hero so he could be cool and get girls…

This was so not cool…

"Well, we're done here now. There are handouts with the curriculum and such in the classroom. Hinata-kohai, go over it with them and make sure everybody's aware of the syllabus. Ok? Bye."

"Why are you leaving me with all the work again?!"

Eraserhead ignored Hinata, waving his hand nonchalantly as he walked away.

"Tomorrow's special and you'll also be rigorously tested then. Prepare yourselves. And call Hinata sensei. She'll hate that."

"WHAT I HATE IS YOU!"

* * *

After all of the dry business of going through the syllabus, everyone in Class 1-A exchanged numbers and did one on one introductions with one another.

After almost being expelled minutes ago, Mineta was even being more like a normal person, although the prettier girls got him all fired up in ways that the girls (and Hinata) didn't appreciate.

They had even added each other on HeroBook and formed a private group for the class to join in so that they can share information and chat online without the mess that was group texts.

Hinata found it fun introducing Shouto to Izuku and Bakugo. The stoic boy had gotten along with Izuku just fine, although Bakugo was overly excited with the idea of going head to head with "Frosty the fucking snowman" only for Yoarashi to come in stating that he wouldn't lose to any of the three boys, getting competitive looks from all but Izuku who trembled in the eye of the storm.

Hinata had been quickly approached by Momo and the two held a nice conversation (Hinata still freaking out here and there internally) before all of the other girls crowded around Hinata to introduce themselves and even ask for autographs.

Chiba Hinata was one of the idols of girls their age, so it was understandable, even if it killed Hinata inside that this was the case. Still, he didn't have the heart to break anybody's hearts or dreams so he put up with it all and responded to everything as lightheartedly as he could.

Although he didn't know his classmates enough to know them all too well, it surprised Hinata that out of all the girls, it seemed that Jiro might have been the most thorough fan, as she had with nothing more than a rumor that the **Apprentice Hero: Miracle** MIGHT attend U.A., she had brought multiple Miracle memorabilia such as a T-shirt, a holographic, limited edition Hero Card of Hinata, and even brought an instaprint camera for a physical photo to sign… as well as the camera itself.

Hinata couldn't even bring himself to sigh after seeing the barely restrained look of sheer joy on Jiro's face as her eyes sparkled looking at her newly autographed items.

He couldn't bring himself to be upset, but could only wonder if this kind of hero-worship was going to be the norm from now on.

* * *

END

* * *

AN2: WHEW LONG CHAPTER - Long, but also dry and kind of expositiony, like my last **The Gamer's Arc** chapter… but the positive is that the NEXT chapter for BOTH of these stories is going to be ACTION PACKED!

ARE YOU READY FOR BASIC HERO TRAINING?!

Hopefully that chapter doesn't end up mindnumbingly long like this one - I like to keep my chapters at 6K~8K words give or take 1K because they tend to feel like a pace that suits my writing most.


	5. Ep 5 - An Abnormally Normal Day at UA

**Firstly:** A thank you to my [ **Pat reon** ] Supporters! As always a BIG thank you my Knights of the Keyboard: **J0K3R** and **Andrea**!

BY THE WAY! I am Korean! World building using Korea is ok! I don't hate Korea (I'm pretty ambivalent about North Korea too, although I want them to chill the fuck down with the missiles) and I just want to world build some. I am not a Korean hating racist. I just make fun of Korean the most as a Korean myself. Or Korean-American, technically. But I digress.

PS: I will be fixing the confusion over **INSTALL** and **INCLUDE** in all the previous chapters after this chapter is posted. Like within a few days, so you might see it pop back up on the updated page.

While I think installing the Servant into the body makes more sense, the original Prysmiac version of Fate states that INSTALL is to install the weapon INTO a Kaleidostick and then INCLUDE, well, includes the Servant into the install process, installing the weapon into the stick and then the Servant into the wielder/master. Not the most logical of thought progressions, but I digress.

AN: **FIRSTLY** I ended up having to break this chapter into two parts. I just wanted to get this up instead of making it SUPER long like the previous Chapter. While some of you might prefer that, I need to prove that I am alive. Cuz I still don't have my voice back and I feel like shit. (BTW the next chapter is CHOCK full of action, which while I am good with, also needs a LOT more consideration and editing than my natural expostion rambles. So while it will come out relatively soon, its still gonna take some time.)

I was supposed to upload this almost A FULL FUCKING MONTH AGOOOOOOOO! Really sorry guys. I got sick with the Flu. SUPER sick. And that was a weekend gone. The rest of the week was working and recovering. Then the NEXT weekend was stolen from me as I was forced to do some stupid shit that got me sick AGAIN. So that weekend and then another week was lost. Then the LAST week I had to deal with some school stuff all the way back in Davis because I need my transcripts to apply to Pharmacy school and figure out which classes I have to take so I can even apply and some other dumb shit so another weekend lost.

I am sorry.

Also an extra apology to my [ **Pat reon** ] followers that have stuck with me whether or not they are STILL with me throughout this silly affair cuz before this month of BS i had just endless writers block. My household is hell. I have no rights in this Asian household. I must get out of here. I must break free! MR. ANDERSONNNNNNNNNNNNNN.

Ahem.

All jokes aside, here's to hoping my uploads can pick back up again.

* * *

Yoarashi Inasa { **Sky Pioneer: Gale** }

Quirk: **Fujin**

All the winds are his to command, with them he rises higher and higher!... Or rather hot air rises, and Yoarashi Inasa's Hot Spirit cannot be cooled!... Isn't this just a nice way of saying he's an idiot that's full of hot air?

Affiliation: Member of U.A.'s Class 1-A of Heroics.

Birthday: September 26th

Age: 15

Height: 187 cm

Blood Type: O

Likes: Heroes, Hot Spirits, High Places, and Spelunking.

3 Sizes: "You do realize that I'm a man, right? I mean you could measure me if you really want to, but this is just silly." - Yoarashi Inasa

Strength: C+

Endurance: B

Agility: D - A (A when using **Fujin** )

Intelligence: B-

Cooperation: A-

Technique: B+

Mana: B

Luck: A-

Noble Phantasm/Quirk: A-

* * *

BEGIN

* * *

"So the fuck is this about, Hina-chan?" Bakugo growled.

Hinata rolled his eyes as he kept pushing his blond childhood friend who was leaning back lightly, but completely shifting his weight to his heels. It was just to annoy Hinata some, who was pushing his explosive friend forwards, leaning in with his whole body to make the taller teen slide forwards by using his whole upper arm and head to make any progress.

Hinata's head was pressed into the center of Bakugo's shoulder blades while his left upper arm supported Bakugo's torso, as the blond wasn't putting any real effort into standing up in the first place.

There was an odd sensation similar to ticklishness that built in Bakugo's spine as he felt Hinata's skull and his vertebrae rub against one another.

Not that he'd laugh of course.

He was above that kind of touchy-feely shit.

"You were the one all butthurt that I didn't help you with any training, so I went and got permission to help you figure out how to use your Quirk better now that school's over."

Now THAT got a bit of attention from Bakugo Katsuki.

"Huh? You… tsk." he clicked his tongue as he closed his eyes and let his head hang back. "...thanks. I appreciate it, Hina."

Hinata couldn't see Bakugo's face, but could feel the spiky locks tickle against his cheek, making him giggle a bit at the ticklish feeling.

On the other hand Hinata had waited years for personal and intimate contact like this. Touchy-feely was what he longed for. Although in a pure camaraderie and friendship type of intimacy, of course.

"Like I said, it's not like I didn't want to train and hang out with you too. But the only person qualified to help with Izuchii's Quirk didn't let me let anybody else tag along. You should have seen it when it first awakened, every use of his Quirk tore up his limbs like he had gone through a blender from the inside… Frankly, it took about eight months just to get him in a state where he could just barely start really controlling his powers, so-"

"Yeah, yeah, cut fucking Deku some fucking slack for you, I fucking know… Don't fucking forget that all three of us were fucking planning on being Heroes together, I just didn't fucking like how he kept looking at me as if he was slinking and shit behind my back. I don't need guilty looks from Deku's shitty ass… Jumpy little shit. Can't even handle a few fucking harsh words without looking like a crying mess. I haven't even laid my hands on him since…"

Bakugo paused as he opened his eyes to stare at the crimson sky.

Unlike in a certain version of his world's timeline, this version of Bakugo never actually bullied Midoriya Izuku. Yes, he would spit harsh words at him. Yes, he told the Quirkless boy to give up. Yes, he got angry about Deku's awkwardness and occasional uselessness.

But he never verbally abused him to the point that it could be called bullying (although outsiders who couldn't understand the intricate relationship he and Deku shared might have argued otherwise).

He told Deku to give up, but more out of angry guilt than some sort of stupid pride or arrogance.

He got angry, but in the end it was through guilt, as although Deku had always been a bit of a meek person, his passion to be a Hero had never lost to Bakugo's.

And so his childhood accident warped his perceptions and made him grow believing that perhaps it was his fault that Midoriya Izuku had ended up pitiful and weak… or weaker at least. He used to throw some shade at Izuku as a kid, but Bakugo already sort of did that to everyone to begin with as a child.

It wouldn't have surprised him, after all.

It had taken Deku three years to be able to look at Bakugo's hands without flinching.

Bakugo Katsuki wasn't under the assumption that he was an incredibly special being.

He was powerful. He was mighty. He was awe-inspiring.

But he was also a monster that had without intention and without feeling or even reason, blinded his childhood friend at the age of four.

It didn't matter that it was an accident.

It didn't matter if it wasn't his fault.

That was his loss. The greatest, most humiliating loss that Bakugo ever faced and would face in the entirety of his existence.

But he was damned if he let that be anything but his only loss.

He was a winner. Even if he was a monster, he was going to be a winning monster at least.

It was his black and white.

The only two absolute things in the world of Bakugo Katsuki.

You either Won or you Lose.

Winning mattered above all things… but only if he won the way he decided. Only if he won according to his code and conduct. Everything else might was losing.

He had barely scraped an overall win today against Deku, and yes it had been his win.

After all, Bakugo Katsuki does not lose.

But it was close.

Close enough that he could feel it with the skin of his teeth.

Bakugo Katsuki would not lose.

And knowing that Deku had shortened the distance between the two of them in a mere ten months was just aggravating in the worst of ways, even if it got his competitive spirit boiling with anticipation.

BAKUGO KATSUKI DID NOT LOSE.

"Here we are, Kacchan! Training Ground Gamma! Welcome to Urban Environment 101!" Hinata spun around, arms extended wide as he smiled at the childhood friend he was finally reunited with.

He smiled brilliantly as he kept chatting excitably.

"I've got some real great ideas for you that I've been holding onto! Especially because fighting indoors is going to be the hardest thing with your Quirk, I have some thoughts on how to nudge you in the right direction…"

Bakugo grunted as he nodded quietly, paying intense attention to every word that came out of Hinata's mouth.

It was a sight that the rest of the class would never believe even if they saw it in front of their eyes.

With Chiba Hinata's guidance, Bakugo Katsuki keep winning.

* * *

"Uh, Hina-chan. Are you gonna be ok?" Izuku nervously asked his friend.

Hinata looked dead on his feet, the faintest hint of black bags dragging at pretty long lashes.

"Hmm? Oh, yeah. Don't worry, Izuchii. I'm good." slurred Hinata as he nodded drunkenly, nursing a large ceramic mug in his hands.

Steam was visibly rising from the cup, licking at Hinata's cute chin and smooth cheeks like playful strands of grass. It was like watching a cute kitten nod off to sleep, and thus in tangent with his pretty appearance, high popularity, and fame, made the effeminate boy a hell of a scene of moe.

The majority of the class got drawn into the fluffy atmosphere, but there were a few people that noticed something else in class that was very different to the previous day.

Bakugo Katsuki was quiet.

Incredibly quiet.

As in the boy was not saying a single thing, nor was he snapping angrily at anyone.

Although the members of Class 1-A had only known each other for a single day, it was still an odd enough sight that some people started wondering just what was causing the resident bomb-boy to be so stoic and silent.

That was, of course, until a certain earphone jack girl noticed something even weirder.

Bakugo was dead asleep.

Especially with the little bits of chatter and other such background noise that existed as the class awaited the arrival of their homeroom teacher to kick of the start of a new day of school, it was impossible for anyone without super-enhanced senses like Jiro Kyoka to hear the soft, almost gentle rumbling of Bakugo dozing off in his seat.

Speaking of dozing off, he looked as if he had just rolled out of bed.

It was impossible to tell by his hair, the damn thing looked as if it was in the middle of an explosion, after all, but his clothes were rumpled and crumpled, as it it had been shoved into a bag or a locker and pulled back out and worn after several hours.

There were little creases and such everywhere, which wasn't TOO weird, Kyoka admitted to herself.

I mean, Bakugo WAS a boy. And a hot headed one too, if yesterday was even any sort of an indication.

But a cursory glance at her secret idol (not that she would ever openly admit to such a thing as hero worshipping anyone, I mean that wasn't very rock and roll of her) and Hinata (who couldn't be ANYTHING less than a perfect role-model sempai) also was very tired, to the point where Kyoka wasn't sure if Chiba Hinata would be able to survive through the day of classes, revealed that her (I swear to God I'm a boy!) clothes were also in a similarly disheveled state.

But… no.

No, that couldn't be…

Or could it?

They were childhood friends, and if Hinata's posts on HeroBook and her wikipedia profile was any indication, they were close even though they had been separated for years…

Meeting together at the number 1 school of heroics after all these years, being bound by a string of fate from even their time as little kids, childhood friends… WASN'T THIS JUST THE SET UP FOR EVERY GENERIC LOVE STORY EVER?!

OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG

SHE HAD TO TELL SOMEONE!

SHE HAD TO KILL BAKUGO FOR SULLYING-

Ahem.

No no.

Calm down, Kyoka.

The earphone jack's metal ends were glowing red and steaming.

Jiro Kyoka just clenched them in her hands as she fought the blush of tumbling thoughts in her head.

Firstly it was a good thing that even though they were metal and glowing red, her earphone jacks just felt the same temperature as her blushing face.

Secondly, there was NO way that her Hinata-sempai would be into a guy like BAKUGO.

There was no way that Hinata-sempai didn't have standards.

I mean even if he was kinda plain looking, even that Midoriya Izuku boy was a better fit for her (beloved) Hinata-sempai. He was kind, had just as impressive of a Quirk as bomb boy, and if his performance in yesterday's assessment test was any indication, both VERY fit and serious when it counted.

Not that she was shipping off Hinata with anyone, the only person that she'd ship Hinata-sempai was with-

AHEM.

And then the door slid open and turned the entire attention of the class in that direction, only for nobody but the kids in the front row being able to see a giant yellow caterpillar inch towards the teacher's podium.

No, wait.

That was Eraserhead.

Well at least now class could start and distract her from her errant thoughts.

* * *

"So, which one of these English sentences are wrong?"

Hinata's brain was melting.

"How am I going to graduate from this school?" he whimpered to himself under his breath.

The only reason he was able to keep up in English was because of the cramming that he did for those few times that he had to meet foreign dignitaries.

 **[Ahem. You do know you have an ACTUAL English gent- nobleman here, right Master?]**

 _[Oh that's right! Oh, uh, but are you sure that it wouldn't be cheating to use your help, Saber?]_

 **[Are we just going to ignore the fact that Saber-san tried to address herself as a gentleman and ACTUALLY had enough shame to correct herself so easily?]** Shielder tsukommied, **[This is actually the first time I've seen such a thing.]**

 **[SH-SHUT UP, Shielder! What the heck does that matter for anyways? Don't be a downer when I'm trying to help Master! And besides, who's even going to know? Besides, if you sync up with me just a little, you can ride off of my English!]**

 _[SABER! YOU'RE A GENIUS! And you're self-awareness is improving in a very good way!]_

 **[It's the duty of a King to help those in need! And while I'm happy that Master is giving me compliments, this one gives me a very conflicting feeling!]** Saber proudly exclaimed, although it was evident that her pride was only matched by her irritation.

There was a sinister snicker, however, as Hinata used his connection to the **Throne of Heroes** to link into Saber's Saint Graph.

While suddenly all the sentences began making sense, there was an odd sinking feeling as he took another look at the words on the board.

 **[You seem to have forgotten something about the British Sow, Master. Her time on the English language all centered in the Middle Ages… do you think that she could truly help you? Ha ha ha!]**

Hinata's head drooped forward at the realization, the depression drowning out the sound of Saber screaming in outrage at being called a woman once more.

 **[Hmmm. The sight of Master's despair~ he he. What a perfect sight.]** Avenger smiled, eyes hazy, as if a shiver of pleasure and satisfaction passed through her.

 _[I'm so screwed.]_

 **[It's ok, Master! Although I'm not technically up to date either, English was one of the three languages that were first imparted to me. If you link up with my Saint Graph, you'll be able to at least keep up!]**

 _[OH MY GOD SHIELDER I LOVE YOU!]_

 **[EH?! Ah! Uhm! ARIGATO GOJAIMASU!]**

 **[DARLING! WHAT IS THIS!]**

However, unknowing of Hinata's snowballing misunderstandings, misery, and despair, the rest of the class had only one mass of concurrent thought.

...So normal…

Especially after yesterday's event when they were all forced to perform in Quirk enhanced physical feats of strength, endurance, and dexterity to suddenly come off of that high the next day into an absolutely boring and normal day of school was incomprehensible at best.

"HEY! YO, EVERYBODY HEADS UP! Come on and get hyped! Get this party started, yall!" Present Mic loudly shouted, with sporadic and enthusiastic burst of english.

Aside from the more studious and diligent students, EVERYONE wanted this to class to end.

After another half hour of english grammar being railed in by a teacher who would keep ignoring said grammar rules in his characteristic bursts of English (which would then confuse the less English-savvy students).

It certainly wasn't doing Hinata very many favors.

After English was Math, taught by the Pro Hero Snipe. While his **Quirk: Homing** allowed him to control the flight and direction of his bullets mid-flight, it also required a strong grasp of both Physics and Calculations.

While that also made him VERY strong in mathematics, he was TOO good at it.

Rather, when such high levels of calculations ran like instinct, after explaining each and every step to a formula once, he would then skip through chunks of calculations without pause, which only served to further the meltdown that was Hinata's brain.

This was the proverbial final straw for Hinata as his brain finally just gave up and shut down.

However, this was also in part of the boy staying up the whole night attending to Bakugo's training and needs (in a purely supportive and not at ALL erotic way) and as a result, the Heroic Spirits in Hinata's body helped keep the boy upright just enough that it appeared he was paying attention to the teacher.

And while a more analytic gaze would have immediately revealed that Hinata's hand wasn't moving to take any notes at all, and while many members of the class would glance Hinata's way occasionally (as it wasn't every day that you shared a classroom with a celebrity), it was Hinata's good fortune that only Todoroki Shouto even realized that he had fallen asleep.

* * *

It was a sliver of ice behind Hinata's ear that jolted him awake.

Although it was a sudden shock to his system, surprisingly the beautiful boy didn't move a single muscle.

Rather, he had become accustomed to this method of being brought back into consciousness.

While he could be a cruel, ruthless individual as well as a loud, rough hothead, the **Flame Hero: Endeavor** was dry and boring whenever he got into a lecture.

He was a stickler for the rules (mostly because they were to his benefit more often than not) and was strict at enforcing his will and his rules upon his sidekicks and the other employees of his agency.

Naturally he expected the same out of his apprentices, Hinata and Shoto.

Naturally that didn't really click so well with the free spirited Chiba Hinata.

Thanks to the support of his Heroic Spirits regulating his body's functions, it was possible for Hinata fall asleep while sitting or standing in a perfect posture and with his eyes open.

While Shoto certainly despised his father, even he had come to admit that there was no way that the man would have become the number 2 hero if he didn't know exactly what the hell he was doing, and it was also said that while there was an incredible gap between the 1st and 2nd Pro Heros, there was also quite a large gap between the 2nd rank Hero and those who came after him.

At the very least Shoto would learn from his father so that he could grow up to be a fantastic hero using that knowledge, but with his own code of ethic and conduct if nothing more than to spite the man.

So helping Hinata retain less of Endeavor and be more like All Might was always a part of the plan for Todoroki Shoto.

And while Chiba Hinata had no idea about all of this, only assuming that his friend was helping him get out of sticky situations like that out of sheer goodwill and camaraderie, it suited the young apprentice hero nonetheless.

"Time for lunch, Hinata." Shoto stated matter of factly, not a single twitch of emotion on his face, hiding the fact that he had used his Quirk at all.

Hinata stretched lightly in his chair before standing up and smiling.

"Lunch sounds great, I'm starving. And I haven't had food from Lunch-Rush-senpai in a while." Hinata grinned happily, "I'm actually pretty excited."

"Wait, so it's true that Pro-Hero Lunch-Rush actually is working at UA?!" Midoriya Izuku almost bounced forwards in excitement, "I thought that he was working with charity efforts for the refugees from North Korea?"

When the natural order of the world changed, it was natural that regimes would rise and fall.

While it was expected that a small, but tyrannically oppressive country such as North Korea would likely rise in power as patriotic (and arguably misguided and brainwashed) North Koreans would likely add to their military might.

But it was quite the opposite.

They slowly lost all semblance of control and order throughout their territories as hungry and desperate people began causing chaos throughout their country, and while the majority of the world simply saw it as a regime change that wiped out an unstable country with unchecked nuclear power, it was in truth part of the beginning of the secret rise of the man known as **All For One**.

As North Korea was not far from Japan, it became a useful experimental testing ground for both gathering Quirks as well as endowing them upon the desperate, the hungry, and the destitute.

All the makings for the beginnings of an army of Quirk enhanced people who wished to devour the world.

This in turn, allowed South Korea and its allied powers to eventually invade and reclaim the lands of North Korea, becoming one fully unified Korea.

And while that certainly is filled with a sense of accomplishment and fulfillment, it was not without its downsides.

Hundreds of thousands of people were displaced as they had not the documents that proved they owned anything.

In fact, most people in that country owned nothing, as it was a communist nation.

Greed took hold and people took advantage of this to divide up the northern lands and create new cities to be settled, but the North Koreans got next to nothing after the take over.

Refugees flooded the land and were often just deported as to not deal with the problem, as most refugees became homeless.

However, while Japan had poor history with Korea historically, they had been undergoing their Hero revolution, the first in the world, in fact.

They reached out and helped fund and protect refugee camps that began forming in Japan. They gave opportunities for the people to learn and actually create income for themselves.

And with all the villains that existed, there was also a need for a workforce of cheaper labor that these refugees were able to fulfil to repair the damages left behind.

Even now in one of the strongest eras of peace since the emergence of a Quirk-filled society, it was natural that there was a constant need for reconstruction and repair work on a sizable scale.

While certainly not perfect, it was a somewhat workable solution.

Although hesitant to embrace their new designation as people who live in Japan, they certainly didn't wish to retain their link to the nation of Korea that took advantage of them, both North and South.

It seemed things were slowly changing however, as more of the refugees in recent years began declaring themselves as Japanese with a Korean ancestry.

Lunch-Rush actually happened to be the son of a former refugee descendent and a Japanese native, making a strong bridge for the two cultures to come together.

Because of his strong sense of duty and a generally cheery attitude, Lunch-Rush did a lot of volunteer work, not just for the various Jap-Korean communities, but world wide.

 **Math may be the universal language of the universe, but good food is the language for the soul.**

This was the motto that Lunch-Rush lived by.

"Yeah, but it got resolved a bit faster ever since his sidekick BENTO apparently became good enough that Lunch-Rush-sempai declared that there was nothing more that BENTO could learn from him and that it was time for him to explore his own world of cooking. Still, BENTO insisted on helping lighten Lunch-Rush's volunteer workload so that he can help nurture and inspire heros. BENTO-san really looks up to Lunch-Rush-sempai a lot." Hinata explained clearly. "But enough about that for now, let's go get food! You're gonna love it!"

Hinata smiled again as he walked with his classmates to the cafeteria, although it was necessary to double back for Bakugo who had straight up been sleeping in his chair, face against the table.

While the normally loud Bakugo walking around in a pretty much sleepwalking state was a very strange sight, it was weirder still due to the fact that Hinata was pulling him along by his hand, chattering excitedly as Bakugo would grunt occasionally, seeming to respond to Hinata.

While the rest of the class wasn't quite sure what to make of the scene, Izuku just stared oddly as if the world had flipped upside down as he looked at 'Kaachan'.

"Midoriya-kun! You're holding up the rest of the class. Are you alright? You look very dazed." Iida Tenya question, his right arm locked at the elbow, his hand karate chopping the empty air.

"Ah, I'm ok, Iida-kun. Just, well, it's been a while since Kaachan and I have gone to school with Hina-chan, and well… it's kind of strange how it feels like nothing's changed, somehow… But I've never seen Kaachan like… uh, well-"

"Quiet?" Uraraka Ochako suggested with a tilt of the head.

"I guess." Izuku admitted as he continued walking with the class, only to be surprised at Todoroki Shoto slowing down to meet up with the trio.

The son of Endeavor was even turned around to walk backwards as he faced Izuku.

"Hey, you're Midoriya Izuku, right? I've been wanting to meet you. I'm Shoto." The dual Quirk user held out his hand to shake and Izuku stumbled for a step before shaking said hand.

They had just entered the cafeteria, and the whole place smelled divine, the scent of freshly cooked rice and the soothing scent of miso wafting in the air.

"It's nice to meet you too, Todoroki-san." Izuku greeted politely, only for Shoto to shake his head.

"Just Shoto is fine. A friend of Hinata is a friend of mine." Shoto turned his head to scan his Student ID card and press a button on a lunch ticket dispensing machine before turning back to Izuku. "Plus, I don't really care for being called Todoroki."

While that was an odd comment, neither Iida, Izuku, or even Uraraka said anything about it, aside from noting in the back of their heads that it was indeed odd.

Their small talk was shortly interrupted when it came to standing in line, as the delicious scent of gourmet food took over the senses, and it was only after picking up their lunches and getting a word of welcome and thumbs up from Lunch-Rush that the conversation picked back up again.

"Crap, I think that this is better than my mom's cooking." Kirishima gulped hungrily after tasting a single spoonful of his Peppered Cheesy Bulgogi-Don before proceeding to shovel down the rest of the extra large serving bowl.

"Yeah, Lunch-Rush's cooking is something else." Hinata agreed as he sipped a bowl of warm miso soup. "It's better than most 2 star restaurants."

"I can agree with that." Yaoyorozu Momo nodded, eyes wide. "How is it that we are fed THIS well at a high school cafeteria?... Truly UA exists on another level."

"You, uh, been to a lot of fancy restaurants, Yaoyorozu-san?" Sero asked somewhat nervously. Not only was this girl quite beautiful, but she seemed to know the famed Chiba Hinata somewhat personally, which could only mean two things.

Either she was someone of great importance, or was one of the students who got into UA through the Recommendation Program, both of which were somewhat daunting.

"Ah, not very frequently, as my family does employ our own chef, but I've experienced a few such outings as a child." Yaoyorozu answered helpfully. "However, it somehow doesn't quite compare to Lunch-Rush's cooking. It's quite remarkable, actually."

Everyone bit back a, "No, no, YOU are the one who's remarkable" tsukkomi back as the continued to dig in.

Suddenly there was a faint but definite popping sound.

As if there had been a sort of bubble that had just ceased to exist.

And at that moment Bakugo Katsuki's eyes snapped open and began shoveling down his food with a gusto that nobody had seen coming.

"Well, it seems that somebody's awake now" Uraraka giggled as she nudged Izuku's side, resulting in a flush and nervous chuckle back from the boy.

Bakugo's eyes flared as he turned his head up, mouth full of half-chewed Mapo Tofu with Udon, "Nobody asked you for your opinion, _round face_."

"R-round?!" Uraraka leaned back out of both surprise and indignation. While she certainly was sure that she had never been called out for or made fun of for _roundness_ before (and she hadn't ever been described as being fat either, especially since she could just make herself lighter), it was CERTAINLY used to be an insult of some sort.

"Be nice, Kacchan, and I'll give you these pickled jalapenos." Hinata rolled his eyes in exasperation at his friend.

Kacchan was never good with names.

Bakugo growled before swallowing and then snatching the small plate of pickled jalapenos slices before dumping them into his Mapo Tofu with Udon, increasing the heat of his dish.

"Whoa, is it really ok for you to be eating that?" Yoarashi questioned as he bit into a slice of seafood pizza, "That mapo tofu is _glowing_ and you're adding more spice to it."

Bakugo just grunted again, uncharacteristically muted, as he kept slurping up noodles and shoving spoonfuls of mapo tofu and jalapenos into his mouth.

"I can smell that thing from over here!" Kirishima stared at the spicy red glow, a drop of sweat forming on his temple, "I thought that I was good with spice, but there's no way I'm touching that out of my free will… Being able to handle that is manly as hell."

This chatter, however, caught the attention of a certain Hero roaming the cafeteria enjoying the faces of people enjoying good food.

"Eh? There's someone eating that Mapo? I thought I told Kotomine that he's not allowed to handle anything but prep after he put that Suneater kid in the hospital. I swear if he causes another Scoville Quarantine I'm going to have an aneurism!"

The students of 1-A just stared as the Hero stomped off angrily as all conversation died.

"...Wasn't that Lunch-Rush just then?" Someone asked.

"Yup." Another responded.

"...Huh."

* * *

"I am…"

All the students tensed as the heard this voice.

It was the voice of a legend.

Of a Hero that stood at the peak.

The shining light of truth and justice that all people looked up to.

"... COMING THROUGH THE DOOR LIKE A NORMAL PERSON!"

It was **ALL MIGHT**.

"It's All Might…" Kaminari could feel his spine tingle with excitement. As if his Quirk had gone off without him knowing and was thrumming through his body at full power.

Kirishima clenched his fist in excitement.

"Whoa, so he really IS a teacher here!"

"That's his Silver Age costume, isn't it?" Asui Tsuyu asked half in wonder as she propped her chin with her finger.

"Amazing…" Kodai's expression stayed neutral, but there was a sparkle in her eyes that could not be contained.

"...This is the atmosphere of the number one Hero." Biaggi's eyes narrowed into an intense stare as he gripped a small hard leather case in his hand, "I must learn all I can from this man…"

Some other mutterings were ignored as All Might reached the teacher's podium and turned to the class with his signature smile.

"I will be your teacher for Basic Hero Training this year. This class will teach you and train you in the various roles that Heroes have in today's society. As you might expect, this class will be where most of your credits come from! So! Let's get right into it, shall we?! This is what we're doing today!"

Muscles bulged as if skin could no longer hold back the sheer power of All Might's physique as the Number 1 Hero turned his back to the class and flexed, partly for showmanship, partly for fanservice to the young hero-aspirants.

Then he turned, thrusting out his right hand, revealing the large card within.

"COMBAT TRAINING!"

Naturally this got everyone fired up as well as nervous in a variety of ways.

"And to go with this training are these!"

All Might pointed to the wall opposite the door to the classroom and as choreographed, sections of the wall slid open like the previous day, however over the small containers that held their UA PE uniforms, there were now large metal suitcases marked a seat number for every student in the class.

"Your costumes which were based off of your requests and Quirk registrations!"

"OHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The class cheered in excitement.

"After you finish changing, gather in Ground Beta!"

"YES SIR!"

* * *

"It has been said, ladies and gentlemen, that _Clothes Maketh Man_. So be fully aware… from now on… YOU ARE HEROES!"

All Might glanced over his students, each and every one of them dressed in colors and outfits that would not look out of place if it had been painted into a manga or western comic book.

"Mmmhm! This is good, THIS IS GREAT! Everyone, you all look very cool!"

Everyone smiled happily as excitement filled their very souls.

"Now… shall we begin, you little zygotes?!" All Might's eyes shone with a brilliance that sent chills down everyone's spines.

Izuku sighed to himself in the back of the class.

"I just hope that Hinata doesn't mind mom's alterations to the Hero Suit…"

His mother had wanted to make him a suit, but found that Hinata had beaten her to the punch. And while she certainly had no real qualms with it aside from how flashy it became when he used **One For All: Full Cowl** , she had felt a little awkward about jumping the gun with buying a jumpsuit to base Izuku's Hero Suit off of before it wasn't as if she couldn't add a little bit of her personal touches.

A form fitting black vest with golden buttons that belonged in a three-piece suit was worn in place of a shirt, revealing well defined pectorals as well as lower lats. While it looked as if it was of fine silk, it was actually a new-age carbon-fibre type weave of cloth that could resist all but high powered rifles. Over the vest was a circular plate over his heart that was strapped down by two belts, one going over the shoulder and around his side, and the other across his chest. Rather than restricting Izuku's breathing, however, they were simply there to hold the circular plate in place as the belts were surprisingly elastic biosynthetic leather.

The circular plate served multiple functions. It served as high density armor plating to improve survivability, it observed vitals and would send out distress signals if Izuku's life was in danger, and it also would light up in various intensities in accordance to Izuku's use of **One For All**.

Tough but slightly loose black pants with green lining was held up by a gold and emerald belt buckle with a stylized emerald colored D in the center. The belt itself held up an assortment of pouches, one of which held various Mystic Code Charms created by Hinata. The legs of the pants tucked in nicely to a pair of heavy looking armored boots which were like a stretched version of his favorite high-top sneakers as gleaming black metal plating rose up to his upper shins as red high-top/boots shone from under the heavy metal.

Just like with the boots, Hinata had spared no expense with Izuku's gloves, as they could better be considered gauntlets, as they rose almost to the boy's elbows with black fiber weave. Over the tough woven material was a dark green metal plate that covered the entirety of the forearms and had odd circuit-like patterns and runes engraved into them. The wrist and back of the hands were also properly protected by similar appearing metal, but while the gloves covered the whole of Izuku's hands, they were not armored at all beyond that. The woven material was extremely heat-resistant, frost-proof, and could not be easily cut by even the sharpest edges, so flexibility was prioritized over extra firepower.

A dark green, happuri inspired headgear framed Izuku's face, a large gold V jutting from the center of his forehead not unlike the hairstyle of a certain Number 1 Hero, but doubled as antennae for the headset installed into the headgear. The bottom of the headgear actually also served as a point of contact for Izuku's silvery grey lower face guard to lock into so that it could both better protect his face, and serve as a rebreather in case of a fire or underwater environment.

In the end the green jumpsuit his mother had bought had been repurposed into a short cape that draped across his shoulders and down to his waist. It was held up by black and gold epaulettes linked by a shining brass chain that shone like gold across his collarbones.

Izuku fiddled with his face guard, which had black lines engraved into it that made them look like oversized teeth in a shining smile.

"This is really too flashy, though…" he sighed, as if that would let out his embarrassment.

"D-D-Deku?"

Izuku turned to a slightly flushed Uraraka, who was dressed in a surprisingly tight black and pink bodysuit with occasional white accents. There was a large armor-like belt and wristbands in white and pink as well as a full facemask in similar a color pallet. Her footwear consisted of large comically styled boots that covered up to her knees and reminded the boy of marshmellows.

"Uraraka-san!" Izuku was sure that if his facemask wasn't on, he would look flushed as well as he desperately kept his eyes from straying to her curves.

"Th-that's actually not the kind of Hero Suit I expected from you… Oh, I mean, it looks really good! Just, ah, its-"

"Really flashy, yeah I know. Hina-chan kind of put it together for my U.A. entrance congratulatory present… even though it was way too overeagerly given to me on the day of the exam itself… I didn't really expect it to be so… you know."

Uraraka chuckled a bit as she glanced at Izuku's well toned biceps as the boy scratched the back of his head.

"Yeah, well, I should have better written what I wanted, too. Cuz it ended up being a skintight suit and all… It's a bit embarrassing..."

Hinata stood next to All Might as they looked at Izuku's outfit, sharing a quiet laugh together first as Hinata informed his sensei that while the majority of the suit was Hinata's design, sans cape (which the boy felt was a surprising, but nice touch), the 'Smile Mask' and 'V for Victory' design choices were both Izuku's own choosing.

"It's youth, isn't it, sensei?"

"Mmm. It's definitely youth, my dear apprentice."

Hinata held back another laugh as Ashino Mina turned to the commotion only to see the muscled frame that was Midoriya Izuku and exclaimed, "Whew! Midoriya, totally didn't expect you to be rocking something that hot! Or have a bod like that with your unassuming face!"

All Might appeared to be holding back tears of laughter as the class exploded in comments about certain hero outfits and how they were unexpectedly cute or sexy as hormones began raging.

Still, he quickly quieted the class with a single word.

His instruction of Izuku and Hinata had taught the man a few things about teaching young teens.

"Now!" the whole class suddenly turned to All Might and seemed to snap to attention. "It's time for combat training!"

"Sensei!" a figure that could only be described as a Motor Car Knight raised a hand, but the voice and its serious tone revealed that the figure could be none other than Iida Tenya, "This is a Battle Center from the Entrance Exam, is it not? Does that mean we will be conducting ourselves in further such urban battles?"

All Might grinned as he held up two fingers.

"No, we are going to move it up by two steps! It's true that most of the time, fighting villains will take place outside, but when you actually take a proper look at the numbers, atrocious villains appear INdoors at a much higher rate. Imprisonment. House Arrest. Backroom dealings… In this society which is dominated by us Heroes, the TRUELY intelligent villains hide in the shadows! So for this class today, you will be split into Villains and Heroes and fight i indoor battles! Of course Hinata's group will have a handicap o due to the difference in both experience and the fact that my little apprentice is, if I admit, quite the broken character-"

"OBJECTION! You're probably going to give an objective that allows an alternate win condition that I'm going to have to be at a disadvantage with! If I'm defending 1 v 3, even I can't have a chance at victory!"

"You'll get to use **Include Mode** so that they get a taste at overcoming true adversity."

"...Why are you learning all the evil parts of Endeavor-sensei's teaching methods? Are you trying to destroy their fighting spirit?!"

"Anyways! We-"

Asui Tsuyu raised a hand in question.

"Are we not going through any basic training first?"

"This is a real battle to understand those basics first hand! Of course any and all questions will be addressed in full in a future lesson." All Might insisted, "However, the key this time is that your enemy is not just a robot that you can just carelessly beat up! It-"

"How will wins and losses be determined?" Momo inquired.

"Can't we just beat the crap outta them anyways?" Bakugo followed.

"Will the punishment be expulsion, like with Aizawa-sensei?" Uraraka continued the deluge of questions.

"How will the method of splitting up be determined? Are we allowed to volunteer to test our mettle against Miracle-senpai at her fullest?" Iida added on.

"Isn't this cape just crazy chic?!" Aoyama Yuga kept the questions going with the most useless inquiry of them all.

"Ha ha, I'll answer all of your questions of you'll let me." All Might laughed half in exasperation, the other half in good cheer at the excitement of his students. "Now, may I speak?"

The class somewhat embarrassed, nodded in agreement.

"Now. The situation is thus: Villains have hidden a nuclear weapon somewhere in their hideout. The Heroes are therefor working to dispose of the weapon. Their win conditions are either to catch and subdue the Villains, or get the nuclear weapon back in the alloted time! For the Villains to obtain victory, they must protect the weapon from the hands of the Heroes, run out the time, or capture the Heroes!"

"This setting feels like a really old-school American Hero plot!" Izuku exclaimed excitedly, getting a small giggle from Uraraka who was standing right next to him as well as a snort of laughter from Mina and Yoarashi who were behind him.

"Teams as well as opponents will be decided by drawing lots! And as expected, whoever is supposed to be Hinata-kohai's partner will be reallocated to being her enemy!"

"Boooooo!" Hinata jeered. "What happened to my normal academia experience?"

"HA HA HA! Welcome to U.A.! We do not follow the beaten path!"

"DON'T USE THAT WHEN YOU DON'T HAVE EXCUSES FOR YOURSELF!"

"Unfairness in regards to Hinata-senpai aside," ("Don't call me senpai! We're in the same grade!") Iida criticized, "Isn't that just too haphazard to decide something so potentially serious?!"

"That's life, I'm afraid." Shoto answered as he stretched his neck. He was dressed as if a businessman had just removed his blazer and tie and slung on a utility harness over his shirt, a surprisingly odd choice of clothing for a Hero Suit, "Even when they're in the top ten heroes in the country, it's very common for them to create makeshift teams with heroes from other agencies for convenience's sake. Even my old man does it, as much of a surprise that is to me."

"Hoh. I see. The discernment to look ahead and to put aside one's pride for the sake of civilians… I see! Please! Excuse my rudeness!" Iida bowed at a 90 degree angle.

"It's alright. Questions are an indication of passion! So let's do this quickly!

And thus the teams were quickly formed.

Team A: Uraraka Ochako and Midoriya Izuku.

Team B: Todoroki Shoto and Shoji Mezo.

Team C: Yoarashi Inasa and Mineta Minoru.

Team D: Iida Tenya and Bakugo Katsuki.

Team E: Ashido Mina and Yaoyorozu Momo

Team F: Koda Koji and Sato Rikido

Team G: Jiro Kyoka and Kaminari Denki

Team H: Tokoyami Fumikage and Asui Tsuyu

Team I: Ojiro Mashirao and Hagakure Toru

Team J: Sero Hanta and Biaggi Kas-Al

Team K: Kodai Yui and Aoyama Yuga

Team L: Kirishima Eiji and Chiba Hinata

"Gah! I'm forced to abandon my teammate and become her enemy?! That's so unmanly!" Kirishima wailed.

Not only that but the fact that the chance to be partners with an idol of their generation?!

So uncool!

"It's ok, Kirishima-kun. It's just the way training is this time. I'll partner with you next time for sure, neh?" Hinata cheered the distraught redhead.

"Huh? Wait, seriously?! YEAH!" Kirishima cheered as he thrust his arms into the air, his gear-like shoulder guards sparking as they rubbed up against his black mask-frame.

Uraraka was equally ecstatic.

"Wow! The beginning of the Entrance Exams, to the Zero Pointer, and now this? This must totally be fate! I'm counting on you!"

She smiled with a purity and happiness that blinded Izuku.

Izuku meanwhile was panicking behind his facemask.

"Seriously?!" He muttered to himself, "I-I have to make sure to speak properly or else-"

All Might cut the chatter of the class as he thrust his hands into the lottery boxes to draw out the match-ups.

"The first teams to fight will be… THESE GUYS!"

The letter D emblazoned in white on the black ball marked the Villain Team while the black A on the white ball decided the Hero Team.

"Team D will be the Villains facing against the Team A Heroes! Everyone else is heading to the monitor room!"

And thus the Lesson began.

* * *

END

* * *

AN2: I have a [ **Pat reon** ] I know I'm not the most frequent uploader, but this shit does help. Not withholding writer's block. Thats… thats kind of a whole different ballpark.

LOVE ME DADDY

POAR SOME SUHGAH ON MEHHHHHHHH


End file.
